Bounded to the stars
by DaeVaegar18
Summary: A devastating battle taken place in Florida was ended with the death of multiple people. However, as two of them woke up in a completely alien environment, they realized that this is nowhere near the end of their destiny.
1. Distant

**Disclaimer: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre adventures nor RWBY.**

 **This fanfic contains spoilers of JoJo's bizarre adventures part six: Stone Ocean, proceed with your own will.**

* * *

 **Ugh-Ughoooohhhh!**

 _With only two seconds left in the stopped time,_ _the tall Japanese man's heart fell into the deep, dark and cold abyss as he stood in the cold stationary Atlantic water. The last chance. The last chance to end it all, lie right in front of him, yet he was unable to step forward._

 _All he has to do is to swing his stand, **Star Platinum** 's fists towards the black priest hovering above him, and he knew that there is no way for the priest to escape his devastating attacks, given that the world around the Japanese man is frozen in place._

 _Such a simple task, almost as simple as having Albert Einstein doing simple additions. But yet it was such a distant task for **Jotaro Kujo** to execute: He has not suffered any form of physical damage, nor is there anything standing between Jotaro and the priest, but he simply cannot take that simple step forward to rain his punches onto the black man. _

_Because behind the floating man, is a wall of knives, fixed in place, all pointing not at the direction of the Japanese man, not his other comrades, but her. The one and the only person that he values the most, Jotaro Kujo's daughter: **Cujoh Jolyne**._

"Jo-Jolyneeeeeee!" The Japanese man _screamed in despair, his voice had trembled his body and sent a stream of sweat flew down his head, his voice echoing through the Floridan shoreline with the time frozen in place. He knows better than anyone that there's no point delivering this sentence through his tongue since there's no one to hear it, but he did anyway, in the expression of his own pure shock._

"Knives, while he was falling...! The priest has already thrown them! Just like **DIO** once done...!"

 _For obvious reasons, that's the first name that came to the Japanese man's mind. Back in 1989, almost twenty years ago, he had defeated a man with such a name. He-or rather, **It-** was a powerful and ambitious being that had been combating his family, the Joestar family for more than a hundred years, in his goal to atop himself to all the living creatures in the universe, and if Jotaro hadn't stop the madman in time, there is a high chance that he would eventually succeed. Many had died, and many more had their lives in pieces due to this dangerous man: his friends, his family, and a whole bunch of people that Jotaro simply cannot even name. Most of then either was sent to oblivion or living their broken lives they've tried to piece back together. DIO such a man, his damage spreads all across the world, some of them are still not completely healed even till this day._

 _There is no way for a man like this to operate alone, so he had a large group of subordinates. People like Jotaro himself, people like DIO, people with strange and powerful abilities. He had beaten through most of them while on his way to defeat DIO himself, but after actually defeating the head-honcho himself, he found out that there are still some loose ends out there: There are still remaining subordinates of DIO out in the world causing damage, he even at one point had to send people to investigate rumours about DIO having descendants. The black man that hovers in front of Jotaro, is one of the remaining subordinates._

 _Things hadn't turned out the way he planned when he heard that Jolyne, his daughter, was framed into prison. Through research, he knew damn well that it is a remnant of DIO's followers' doing, but he didn't expect there to be two of them attacking at once: One's just a regular goon, and the other one is the priest. After a blow from the dark, he was immobilized for months: The priest used Jolyne as bait so that he can steal Jotaro's memories. His memories contain a way to gain a higher up power that DIO hadn't be able to use since he was killed. That's what the priest was after._

 _After months of his daughter and her comrades fighting, they were able to regain Jotaro his_ _consciousness_ _: but almost like a sick joke from the lady of fate herself, he just missed the chance to stop the priest from leaping another huge step forward towards getting that extraordinary power: gaining the power to accelerate time. That concludes the story up until now._

 _Jotaro Kujo was never one to panic. He didn't panic when he faced DIO directly. He didn't panic when he almost got killed back in a small town in Japan. That's not because of the fact that he's got one of the most powerful stand to most people's knowledge, which has the ability to **stop time for five seconds maximum**. It's more of a personality that he holds. That type of unique personality that made him inherit and transfer the sparkles of hope, from one generation to the next. He's like the pillar of his teams, that one pillar that would give you shelter when you're facing bad weathers, that pillar that holds up the foundation for others to go wild on, that one guy that would clean up the mess calmly no matter what situation you're in. That's what Jotaro Kujo felt like to others._

 _But in this case, he panicked. His brain basically turned into a pile of mush, and none of his thoughts coming through straight. But in the middle, something else was added to the mix. A strange emotion._

 _This almost sounds like a line from a bad sci-fi novel with a robot being the protagonist, but to Jotaro, he has never experienced this kind of feeling before. Combat for this man is almost as easy as counting from one to three, and no matter how worse the situation he found himself to be facing in, panic is something that doesn't belong in his dictionary._

 _But for some reason, Jotaro knew that he will have to face an emotion like this sooner or later: That is, from the moment when Jolyne was born, e_ _motions that he never felt before hit him like a truck after the birth of his little angel, he cannot thank the gods enough to bring her to Earth, yet he never spends time with his family. It's guilt, more than anything. But there was something else. Something that only a grown father would experience._

 _Letting out a furious yell, Jotaro turned his eye sights away from the priest, towards the direction where his daughter is. With a strong pull from the Tall man, the girl that was frozen in place suddenly resumed motion as Jotaro pulled her away from the wall of knives._

 ** _One second left._**

 _And without hesitation, Jotaro summoned his stand. A purple figure appeared behind the Japanese man, it looks like a human male, but its skin is entirely purple, muscular with strange accessories, with the appearance of black hair, and eyes that are just as purple as its skin. The second it appeared, it started swinging its fist at the black priest._ **"OraOraOraOra!-"**

 _But it was too late. With only a few centimetres between the stand's fist and the black man, time resumed its progress. With a smirk raised at the corner of the priest's mouth, he disappeared from Jotaro's eye sights, Star Platinum's hits landed in the water in front of him, the priest reappeared again behind Jotaro. It might seem like teleportation for normal eyes, but for those that know what his stand ability is, he's moving so fast that it almost seems like he can stop time too like Jotaro._

"「Two steps」." _The Priest started talking. "_ You were late by 「two steps」." _Jotaro doesn't even have the time to turn his head around to look at the priest._

"The Joestar bloodline drew strength from their pride and courage to conquer their fate... But! The weakness is also in their blood. **Jotaro Kujo... Your daughter is your own weakness.** "

"Ushyaaaa!" _One of Jotaro's comrades, a dark-skinned female decided to attack the priest while he wastes his time bragging about all this bloodline nonsense using her stand's fists. But it was futile. As the priest simply jumped upwards, he evaded her attack easily. Everything for him is too slow. He flew over her, returning the attack with his stand while travelling at an extraordinary speed, so fast that the woman cannot even see what did he do._

 _But it was clear to the dark-skinned woman a second later as to what the priest did. On the inner elbows of both of her hands, there're two small injuries that look simply like small paper cuts. But the cut grew larger as seconds passed, and the pain started from a sting to feeling nothing at all: Both of her arms fell off entirely from the clean cuts, she didn't even notice as to what happened until she saw both of her arms floating on the surface of the water. There isn't even blood coming out._

 _But the priest did not stop there. Instead, right after separating the dark-skinned woman's arms, he went for his next target: Jotaro Kujo._

 _It sounds like the sound it makes when you swing your badminton racket: the sound of an object passing fastly through the air, creating an airflow. Except for this time, it's not a racket. It's a man with stunningly fast speed going on a rampage._

 _As the black priest flew over Jotaro, a noise was heard by everyone present. Unlike the dark-skinned woman, as soon as Jotaro heard that noise, he knew exactly what was going to happen next._

 _Almost like an invisible person struck him, a giant crack seemingly created by a sharp blade suddenly appeared on the right side of Jotaro's face: The crack was deep, all the way slicing Jotaro's entire face in half, including his right side eyeball, and the wound was so smooth that you can almost piece them back like jigsaws._

 _Except, in this case, there is no way to. Jotaro Kujo's body slowly fell into the cold, freezing seawater facing down, while what's left of his team watches in shock._

 _In his last moments, Jotaro Kujo seemingly understood what that kind of emotion did he felt when he saw his newborn daughter. It was being responsible._

 _Jotaro Kujo was not a great father. While getting married at merely 20 years old, he did not take much time to bond with his family. He had to spend time cleaning up the mess DIO created and do work as a marine biologist. It was more of running away rather than anything, and Jolyne hated him for that. But in reality, he had always cherished her, everything about her he knows, in fact, with a personality like that, he's gotta be one of the best dads in the entire world. But he's just not one to show it in front of people._

 _Back in his younger days, those days when he travelled with his friends to Egypt to fight DIO, he had always put the safety of his friends before him, no matter what, even if it involves dangering his life. Even if the simple presence of his friend would interrupt his plan, he would do his best to protect them, despite there being better options. Even if his friends are the reason why he was in danger, he would rise up, defeat the foe using his invincible Star Platinum, and telling them that it's all over. And more than ever, people wanted him to stand back up, stop the time, rain his punches at his enemy, and let everyone get home peacefully. But he can't. He's nothing more than a cold corpse floating on the shoreline._

 _Maybe it's there where the people around him realized that fact: Jotaro Kujo, despite having an extraordinary ability, is nothing more than a mere man._

 _No one really knew what went on in Jotaro Kujo's head when he chose his daughter's life over defeating the enemy. But as for Jotaro, he does not feel a single bit of regret when he performed that action. He had owed his daughter too much. He did not choose victory in the sacrifice of his friends back in Egypt, and he will still do the same thing for his daughter._

 _Lowering his stand's power cap did not make him weaker, nor is putting him in a comatose for months. The real thing that had weakened him, is simply adding more luggage to his back._

* * *

 **"Bring it, Father Pucci!"**

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blonde child that was roped onto the dolphin screamed in terror and tears as Jolyne jumped in the opposite direction of where the dolphin's heading, the direction where their pursuer, the black priest, **Enrico Pucci**._

 ** _"Stone Free! OraOraOra-"_** _T_ _he green-haired girl summoned her stand, Stone Free. It was humanoid and blue with sunglasses on its face. Similar to her father's stand, it lets out the same cry as it started raining fists into the direction of the priest._

 _But Pucci was too powerful._

 _Before anyone can even react, Pucci's hand swung a few times in the air, and Jolyne's body, along with her stand, was sliced into numbers of meat pieces, floating in the ocean._

 _"Jolynneeeeeeeeee!" The blonde boy screamed at the top of his lung as the dolphin he's bound to swims even faster, dragging Jolyne's remainings out of his sight. There's nothing the boy can do. He doesn't have a stand that would do anything in this situation._

 _The time and space around them accelerate even faster, the sun and the moon rose and set multiple times within a matter of seconds, creating an arc of white and yellow. People's clothes are rotting away, artificial structures, electronics, cars and other alike are breaking down like they've seen years of nothing but dust, the shores changed shape due to the waves like milk powders mixed with water. The geography, the temperature, the entire universe is coming to a singularity where everything became so fast that the whole thing will reset, except the living creatures._

 _Cujoh Jolyne thought of her past life as she floats on the ocean surface. Her body is in pieces, her arms are gone, she can't feel anything under her chest because they're not there, and her head is missing a few pieces. In a few seconds, the last of her life energy will distinguish and she will dissolve into oblivion._

 _Much like her father, she is caring, but with the exception of being an actual hard-ass. Her being a delinquent is more or less a phrase and the result of the lack of a father during her childhood. She blamed all this on him, and never showed any good faces for him for even once whenever he shows up. She was more pissed than ever when she found out that he was there at the prison to break her out, like, **Oh, really, now you're playing the good father role?**_

 _But it was not hatred. It is true that she disliked him, but that's not it. All she wanted his father to do is to just spend more time with her. He's always busy with something, back when she was little, she had a huge fever, and her father was in some random town in Japan hanging out with his uncle(At least that's what she heard how it went down). When she was mistakenly arrested for"Stealing someone's wallet" at the airport, her father just straight up flew away in front of her. Even with that, she still believes that no matter what, her father, Jotaro Kujo, will come to save her._

 _But he is not there. Not when she was in trouble. And now, never._

 _She just wishes to spend more time with him. It's a simple task._

 _Now with her sending Emporio away, with the seed of hope continues, she can rest in peace._

 _To the world of the dead, along with her father._

 _But... She felt a thin bit of regret._

* * *

 _If only there were another world, another chance where she can spend more time with her father..._

* * *

 _If only there were another world, another chance where he can spend more time with his daughter..._

* * *

 _The ground crumbles beneath people's feet as the time accelerated even faster, The water, the air, the Earth and even the entire universe itself is reaching its end, it's limit where everything comes to a halt. All are gone except those living creatures.  
It ends with a bright light, almost blinding Emporio's sight, he's still riding on the dolphin, his clothes all rotten away during the time acceleration. He felt scared, which is something a boy at his age should normally when put under the same scenario, the way he was acting on his journey here is not normal comparing to his emotions right now. Where is he going? What will the world become? What will happen when Pucci reaches_「Heaven」 _?_

* * *

Emporio slipped into the gaps between the walls of the visitor's room without the people inside noticing. Inside stood two people. At first glance, it seemed like Jolyne and Jotaro, but upon closer inspection, They're entirely different people, just the appearance looking somewhat alike.

Suddenly, before the two can finish the conversation, the door behind them opens, and a man with his right eye injured walked in.

It was Pucci.

* * *

"Gahhhhh!" Emporio screams in terror as he was corner by Pucci on the stairs. Behind him, is the gap to the Ghost room that he and his team have been using as their safehouse.

"Even if small details might go astray, there is no way one can defeat fate... it's inevitable. It will happen no matter what. I am the only exception." Pucci spoke in confidence as he slowly approaches Emporio, whose face is covered in tears.

"If I let you escape here, and I lose track of where you are... Then you will most likely to grow, and try to defeat me... That is the「 Destined Future」!"

 _Emporio listens, panting, but in the meantime slowly backing towards the gap to the ghost room, all the while Pucci still slowly closing in on him. Menacingly._

"I can't let you live! Even without Jolyne, you're still fated to leave this prison and disappear at「Cape Canaeral」."

"Here, in the prison, before I 「sped up time」, I would like to know exactly where you are... The only way to defeat my past destiny is to dispose of you here! That's why I stopped the passing of time here, right now! You have no choice but to hide in that space in the wall! Make your resolution, your resolution will only lead to happiness, Emporio!"

 _Emporio is already leaning onto the prison wall, and as soon as that happens, Pucci made a dash forward with his stand,_ 「Made In Heaven」 _summoned. It looks quite abstract, A man with a clock replacing the upper parts of its eyes, and a horse's head between its crotch._

"This is for the deeds of the humanity! Die, Emporio!" _Pucci said as he strikes a hit using both his stand's right fist and his own right fist bundled together, forcing Emporio into the gap of the walls._

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" _Emporio can't do anything but to take the hit._

 _But._

 _He took something out of his pocket, placing it in front of him before he took the hit._

 _It took a moment before Pucci realized what that object is._

 _That's the stand disc of Weather Report. It's now deeply inserted into Emporio's skull._

* * *

"Aghhhh! S...Stop! Emporio... Stop this! Weather, Emporio!" _Pucci begged_ _under 100% pure oxygen_ _as his head is slowly getting crushed into the ground by Emporio's newly gained stand, or rather, one that he inherited from another individual._

"Don't let him do this! My「ablility」, that I've finally gained...!「God」Wished it to be so! It was an ability that「God」chose for me! A new history of humanity will begin, and the future of mankind will be saved! If I die, before the original「acceleration」of time... Before Cape Canaveral... If I die, the「Fate of mankind」will be altered! It will probably be a different future! not just that, **even the「past」and the「present」will be altered, too!** **The world will twist onto entirely different paths that I don't even know where they lead! The dead, the living, all of it!** I cannot die here! Or else it will mean that everything I've done until this point will have been... meaningless! Human will not be able to see the future as it happens! They will not be able to face their destinies! Remember that「Solution is the way to happiness!」I cannot die here!"

"Don't you understand? You've lost to「fate」! Walking the path of「justice」is true「fate」!"

"WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" _Pucci yelled as his head is now almost as flat as a pancake, blood spewing out of every single hole on his face. And with a sound of popping a balloon filled with air with a needle, his entire face is deflated and his left side face ripped off, his left eye popping out, and blood spews out like a water fountain._

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT BRATTTTT!" _Were his last words before the stand Weather Report gave the man a series of finishing blows with its fist. He screams in agony, for realizing that all of his work to be futile, and the stunning pain._

* * *

 _Emporio now sits in a white car, surrounded by people that he looks like those that he knew, but in the meantime, not the ones that he knew._

 _It's all over. He thought to himself. Everything._

 _He does not know where will he go from now, that is something beyond his knowledge. Everyone's dead, and the deeds between that man and the Joestar family is concluded. What happens next depends on him._

 _But there is just one thing that Emporio simply cannot shake off his mind after he heard the words Pucci said before his death._

 **"** **even the「past」and the「present」will be altered, too!** **The world will twist onto entirely different paths that I don't even know where they lead! The dead, the living, all of it!"**

 _What did he mean by that?_

* * *

 **Sometime between the first and the second time acceleration**

 _Darkness. Everything was dark within Jotaro Kujo's sight, or it was at least what remained of Jotaro Kujo._

 _He looked down at his body, rather than a physical human body, he is now just a golden misty silhouette of himself when he was still alive, just floating in this darkness of the space._

 _So it was all over, Jotaro thought to himself. They've failed at stopping Pucci, he had achieved whatever he had set his mind to, and all their efforts are useless. To be honest, there really is no way to defeat a man that can travel almost at the speed of light._

 _The state that he's in- he's not a complete stranger to it. Back in Cairo. Back in Morioh. He had seen his friends, his comrades pass away, their soul floating away into the distance clouds, and onto the broad golden road to a place where they might find peace. And now, he will join them._

 _But... this really isn't what he had pictured where people would go after they've met their demise. There is nothing. More importantly, no one. In this vast space of nothingness, there is only him._

 _He wasn't sure what exactly is going on, and he's not waiting to find out what._

 _Rather than floating, it's more like walking on an invisible surface, there aren't even the sound of footsteps as he ran blindly into a direction that he doesn't even know where. The golden silhouette of a once lived man is now just running blindly across this strange landscape, hoping to find something. Anything._

 _And abruptly, on the distant horizon, he spots a dot. A golden dot. He slowed down his speed and started slowly walking towards it._

 _No matter what shape she's in, even if she's facing back, Jotaro can always recognize her._

 _Jolyne._

 _He hasn't been this relieved in a long time. He doesn't even care if he has to spend an eternity in this middle of nowhere, all he wants is to see her. Talk to her, actually know each other, like a true father that he had failed to be._

 _Almost like she can hear what he's thinking, the distant silhouette turned around as Jotaro stopped taking more steps towards her. She smiled at him with her eye closed._

 _The man reached out his right hand, with an also comfortable smiling. It's over, Jo-_

 _Suddenly but slowly, the landscape changed its colour tone from the pitch black to pure white as a milk-white sphere with black outline slowly rises on the horizon to his right-hand side. Jotaro puts down his hand, drawn by the sudden change in the landscape, and so did Jolyne._

 _Their eyes followed the spherical object as it travels in a linear pattern, like the sun back in the world of the living. But something was off. Not the fact that they're in this strange place filled with nothingness, but the speed the sphere is moving. It's moving, it's not obvious at first, but as time comes by, it slowly, but surely, is getting... faster?_

 _This rings an alarming bell inside Jotaro's head. The speed of that is... accelerating!_

 _Gradually, the sphere above them started moving faster. Between the matter of seconds, the object set on the opposite horizon, everything turned dark again, but only for a second as the object came out a second later on the location where it rose a moment before. All the two souls can do is to follow their eyes around the trail of the spherical object._

 _Suddenly, Jotaro felt tired. Not the kind of tiredness you feel when you're attending a boring course that you were forced to take, but the kind that you feel after running a kilometre long marathon under a second. That tiredness hit both of the souls present instantly, without the time to respond, they collapsed onto the ground, but not unconscious._

 _The Japanese man panting tired to stand up with all of his strength, trying to apply strength onto his legs while his arm supporting them, but no good. The best he can do is to move his neck around before collapsing again. Before he can analyze the situation, another completely different feeling hit him: pain. Extraordinary pain. The burning pain that felt like someone is peeling your skin off while swimming in a pool of salt water naked, all over him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, all the while making a sound that sounds like rubber strings being twisted._

 _He has not the slightest idea as to what is going on, but that changed as he lowered his head in reflex and saw his fingertips._

 _They're... growing back!_

 _Like small paper cuts healing, but rather than just simply a tad cut, his entire body, first the bone, then the flesh, the skin, the hairs, even their clothes are growing back! They're growing from the tip of his fingers all the way to his elbow! Within only seconds, Jotaro's arms are just like the pair that he had before he died. Fleshy and physical, slowly replacing the misty silhouettes resembling them. And they're still growing._

 _Realizing what's happening, the man immediately turned his attention towards his daughter: She is going through the exact same process. From the overwhelming pain, she curled up in a ball, eyes clenched as she grinned on her teeth._

 _Then, as her entire right arm completely grew back, it suddenly dropped on the ground with a thud._

 _H-huh? Jotaro gasped in awe._

 _The sky- if you can call it that, is trapped in a fast cycle of turning into either black and white. The spherical object is travelling in an even more ridiculous speed, there really isn't a sphere there anymore- what a pair of normal human eyes can see is just a trail of two parallel white lines._

 _It's a clean cut: so clean that not even the sharpest blade in the world can do the same. Staring at the space where her right arm was supposed to be, her eyes in both shock and daze, she tried to yell. Yell whatever can relieve her at least some of the morbid pain. But before that, the same identical cuts appeared all over where her body already grew back, her body was chopped into pieces like a lump of meat on the chopping board, they dropped onto the ground with a series of unnerving noises of flowing fluid, and then there was nothing. No moves were made, nor any sound._

 _The man's heart tightened. For a moment there, a split second, all seems lost. That's it. She's no longer with him._

"Jo-" _Jotaro tried to stand up using all his strength, unsure what he's gonna do, but he's got to act. But his mind was taken by a tremendous pain that he abruptly felt on the right side of his face._

 _And then there was only darkness._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the woods of the kingdom of Vale, sits a cabin. The cabin leans onto a pavement that connects to the main road, surrounded by the yellowing leaves. All is quiet and nice, with the tweeting of small animals echoing and the whirling wind in the distance, all illuminated by the setting sunlight that will soon be placed by the unsullied moonlight._

 _Through the second-floor bedroom window, a person can be seen lying on the bed: A girl with black hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, with silver eyes and a somewhat pale skin tone in her pyjamas, currently playing a game on her mobile device known as a scroll._

 _She was alone in the room lit by the yellowing ceiling light, and the atmosphere is... tense, to say the least. The girl was grinding on her teeth with a scowl emotion on her face, all her attention focused onto the tiny screen placed between her hands. To her, it's almost like there's nothing around her but her phone, it's that kind of focus whenever a professional boxer gets really drawn into a match, that kind of intense and unique focus that is only achievable through a burst of adrenaline, is exactly what she's going through right now._

 _In fact, she was so focused, she can't even hear the sound of someone calling to her from downstairs._

"Rubes? It's time for dinner! We've got chicken!" _A masculine voice called out, from the sounds of it, it was someone in his middle ages, sounding a bit annoyed. And yes, this is not the first time he called out to the girl._

 _But she didn't even hear it, not to mention responding to it. She had a pair of earbuds almost taped to her ears with loud rock music mixed with the sound of explosions and gunfire coming through. She was sunk in into her own world._

"Ruby Rose! It's-time-for-dinner! I'll save you some strawberries if you come down before we eat them all!" _The man tried to raise his voice by a few semitones in an effort to get her attention, but still, nothing came back in response._ "God damn it."

 _A series of rapid footsteps can be heard from outside her bedroom door, it stopped at the front of the door and was immediately followed by the door being slammed open, the doorknob knocked into the wall, tearing a hole. The man has light blonde hair, tanned skin, black pupils and beards that matches the same colour as his hair, a somewhat masculine build, dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a brown jacket over a tan dress shirt, showing the fashion sense of a dad. He is TaiYang Xiao Long, Ruby's father._

 _Jolted by the sudden appearance, Ruby jumped a few centimetres into the air above her bed, her scroll flying out of her hand onto the hardwood bedroom floor next to her bed._

"GAH! D-Dad? Can't you at least knock?" _The black haired girl recovered from the shock and said, while picking up her scroll up from the ground, trying to save herself from the ultimate defeat that she presumes herself will soon have to face. And without a doubt, that's what happened. All there is on the screen is a message written on the middle of the screen with a golden font: GAME OVER._

 _A cheer of joy can be heard from down the stairs: It's from another woman, but more athletic and mature compared to Ruby's voice. Ruby's now lying face down on the floor, letting out a set of long and upset grunt._

 _The man let out a big sigh as he closed his eyes in frustration, his arms crossed in front of his chest._ "Look, games aside, you're the one who said that you're going in town tonight. The new magazine that you need to customize your Crescent Rose, remember? Don't wanna ride into town hungry, do ya? What was the store called again, _From Dust Till Dawn?_ "

"Ugh." _Ruby picked herself up from the floor, her back bent over, showing a defeated emotion on her face while speaking in an equally defeated tone, walking out of the bedroom door passing her dad._ "Fine, I'll come down. Make your daughter that loser who quits halfway whenever she does anything."

"It's, well, you know, not really that important. It's only a game."

"It's not just a game! It's a serious fight that I've put my dignity, my name, my pride, and most importantly, my money into it! Now I've gotta pay my sister a hundred lien!"

"That sounds more like you two's problem rather than mine. Anyway, come on down, the food's getting cold." The man smiled as he followed Ruby downstairs.

"Hey guys, you seeing this?" _Just as both of them went down the stairs, the other girl asked as she looked outside the window facing the valley below. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister. While also in her pyjamas, she shows quite more cleavage than Ruby. With her blonde hair that goes all the way down to her waist and the seductive lilac eyes, it's hard for any man to find her not attractive. But that's beside the point._

 _The three gathered together at the window looking out. Nothing seems out of ordinary for the other two, but that's before they looked up. On the skies twinkled with shining stars and moonlight, came down a number of objects shrouded by a trail of bright, golden aura. They're headed perpendicularly straight for the ground at an exceptionally fast speed._

 _For a second, Ruby Rose thought the world is going to end. So did her sister and her father, but they didn't show it on their faces. All they did is watch in awe. After, even if Remnant is coming to an end, what's there to do?_

 _Tension grew inside the cabin as the objects disappeared behind the distant mountain. Expecting a shock wave, a loud crash or at least some sort of feedback, the three immediately jumped away from the window lying down, knocking over some of the furniture onto the ground, all the while their ears covered, eyes clenched._

 _But nothing happened. Everything was quiet. The only sound they can hear is the whirling wind banging on the window._

 _As they slowly got back up, patting the dirt off themselves, they each individually thought of the same question._

 _What was that?_

* * *

 _The green-haired girl abruptly awakened from her subconscious facing up, her eyes widen to the starry, blackened sky. She felt like she just had the worst fever dream in human history, almost as bad as a PTSD._

 _From what she can remember: She got chopped into pieces by Father Pucci, after that she woke up in some sort of bright white landscape, her father ran towards her- at least she thinks that's her father, it's like a misty silhouette so she can't really remember it all that well, and there was this- tiredness, and pain, then she remembers seeing her arm falling off, and then- blackout. She can't remember a thing after that. Given that she doesn't even have a scratch on her, that could all just be a dream._

 _She took aware of her surroundings: She is on an open ground surrounded a forest, the trees in the forest are not too tall and are full of leaves, it's gotta be some sort of deciduous tree, yet Jolyne has never seen one of them: The colour is weird, it's a mix of jungle green and aqua blue, and the texture on them. It just looks... off. Jolyne_ _isn't the brightest when it comes to education, but this is definitely not a usual tree that you would expect to see in Florida._

 _Looking over the top of the treelines in front of her as she got up on her feet, she expected some sort of light, showing the signs of any city or at least any human settlement nearby. Nothing. Oh well, at least she needs to know where north is, just follow the direction where the mo-_

 _That's when she sees it._

 _The moon._

 _Shocked, her legs lose all its strength, her body collapsed onto the ground sitting, both her hands covering her mouth wide open as she stared into the distance moon._

 _It was broken. It was fucking broken. It was fucking broken like a leftover potato chip on the ground that was stepped on by every guest in the house. The circular shape that it originally had is still somewhat visible, but the entire right side was obliterated into smithereens, floating around it._

 _What the hell is this? She hanged that question on the top of her mind as she slowly turned her vision down from the horrid monstrosity up in the sky, looking at the soggy and muddy ground. This doesn't make sense. Did Pucci do this? But how? Time acceleration is one thing, but there really isn't a way to break the moon simply by speeding up time, is there? Am I even still on Earth? Did I get transported to an alien planet or something? That would explain the strange trees around her, but how? What black magic is this? WHAT IS GOING ON?_

 _Deep breaths, Jolyne. Deep breaths. You've witnessed stranger things, this adds nothing to the lis-_

 _Before she can finish calming herself down, turning her attention to the opposite direction of the moon, she saw something at the corner of her eyes. It stands out greatly from the rest of the natural landscape, given that it looks artificial. It looks **Purple.**_

 _No way._

 _Dropping all of the shocked emotions, she soon made a dash towards the purple object. It was a tall man lying on the ground facing sideways, his face facing the opposite direction against her. He was wearing a purple overcoat with a large star sewed on the back, yes- It's gotta be him._

"Hey- hey, get up!" _The green-haired girl almost slipped as she ducked down next to him, all that talk about staying calm threw way behind her mind, with an overwhelming smile on her face, she turned his body over._

 _His eyes were closed, soundly, with his signature hat still holding onto his head. It almost looks like he's just taking a nap, if it weren't for the giant tear on the right side of his face, still spewing out blood. No emotions were displayed anywhere on his face, his facial muscles aren't moving, his eyes, his nose, nothing. It felt like he had put a time stop to himself._

 _It's like waking up from one nightmare and entered another, her heart, like her father when he saw she's in front of a wall of knives back in Florida, fell into stasis. This wound is identical to the one she saw on his face when he got defeated, the same position, the same smoothness, everything is the exact same._

 _Tears rolled down the corner of her eyes, she cannot control the outburst of tears and the emotions coming from her heart, all she can do is sob. The demise, the downfall from happiness to desperation, overwhelmed her all within a second. The goddess of fate- if there even is one, must be playing tricks on her. There is no way all of this is real. Why only her, but not the man that she wanted to be alive?_

 _Placing his head above her thighs, she continued sobbing, and it soon turned into cries: Like yelling out to the unfair gods that played them like a pawn, and to the fact that she had just lost the figure that she desperately needed._

 _But, almost as if the gods heard and answered her prayer, small movements started to twitch on Jotaro's face, as Jolyne felt the air around his face started moving: He was breathing again. He lets out a small grunt, a painfully weak one at that, but it was enough to show that the invincible Jotaro Kujo, is still alive. It felt like bungee jumping, just when you thought you're hitting the ground, you get pulled back to the top._

 _While still having tears running down her cheeks, it is no longer of misery. It's more joy and comfort, the dragged down corners of her mouth slowly rose up and the brows released._

 _Right, right, celebrations for later. She wiped away the tear from her face, still sobbing a bit. Now, for the giant wound on the face. What's to do when you face someone with a crack on his body? She recalls seeing it on a book that briefly describes what to do._

 _First step: Disinfect. Cross that out of the list for now, given that there really isn't anything at the scene that she can use to do that. She heard that it's possible to disinfect wounds with plants, but she's not taking chances with these alien plant lives._

 _Second step: Sew it up._

 _Quite a coincidence, Jolyne, after getting pierced by a fragment of a stand arrow, was given the ability to **turn herself into strings.** And a blue punching ghost as an extra sprinkling on top. While it might not sound all that interesting, but there's quite a lot that she can do with strings, given that she can freely control them: Transporting sound through it for long-range communication, turn her entire body into a single strand of string to even the damage, and most importantly, the strings can act as a roll of sewing strings, sewing up people's wounds._

 _Slowly, Jolyne puts up her right hand onto Jotaro's face. The tip of her index firstly turned to pale white, then it slowly unravels into a spiral piece of string. Almost as if it has its own will, it managed to seek its way onto the crack, over the blood stain that had already dried up. Almost like a professional surgeon performing an operation, the string managed to dig its way under the man's pale skin, so soft and slow that he barely even noticed. Then back up. Then back down. Again and again, until his face is entirely secure._

 _Jolyne exhaled, releasing all the tension from the rollercoaster ride of emotions earlier. That was a hell of a train ride, she thought to herself._

 _His condition should be stable for now, but it's not really the brightest idea to stick around in the woods, there might be wild animals wandering among these woods this late-_

 _Behind the green-haired girl, came a low growl. It sounds horrific- like a wolf slowly approaching its prey, menacing, dangerous, the sheer voice itself stabbed Jolyne deep down into her back, but rather than damaging her, it made her shiver. Her eyes widened, pupil shrank, almost if she's about to get shot in the head._

 _Maybe it's the fact that stand users have better reflexes than ordinary people, Jolyne immediately Jumped up from the ground, her stand summoned, facing back towards the source of the low growl. It was an- animal, calling it that was a stretch. It was crawling on the ground covered with a black unnameable substance, presumably, it's skin and browning bone sticking out its joints. On its face is a mask: or his skull, there really is no way to tell, on it Jolyne can see its eyes shining in the dark in crimson red, its teeth sharp like a steak knife, showing nothing but hostility towards the two people in front of it. At first, it was just sneaking behind Jolyne while she was distracted by her father, now that it was exposed, it screeched, and came charging at a fast speed towards the two._

 _Now, Jolyne's not weak. Her stand is powerful, to say the least. It punches things hard at a pretty fast speed and precision, but consider this: She just woke up from what's likely her death, her stamina is really low, which will impact her stand's overall movement, not to mention that she has to carry this heavy and tall Japanese man around or otherwise he will be killed._

 _The wolf-looking-animal-thing is still charging towards them, and it's not planning on stopping in any shape or form. Luckily, it is within Jolyne's range, which is 2 meters. Jolyne's stand, Stone Free made the first move, with it dashed forward towards the direction of the beast, waving its fist towards the charging beast._

 _But the beast is also fast: it evaded the stand's attack simply by moving a bit to the left, missing the fist just by a few centimetres, and its now just in front of the green-haired girl. The beast clenched its right palm into a fist, with the accelerating speed that it gains through charging, the animal gave her a powerful punch right in the stomach, sending her flying onto the ground behind her._

 _Jolyne grunted as a spew of blood came flying right out of her mouth. Rolling on the muddy ground for a few circles from the hit, her vision became blurry as hell. This is all too sudden, she doesn't even have to time to prepare._

 _What she's facing isn't a regular wild animal, it's a beast. It's strength it has definitely not belong to any normal animal, and from what she can tell, **it can see her stand.** When her stone free swung its fist, it managed to evade it. Not that she's saying there isn't such a thing as an animal stand user, it's just that none of them has the appearance as horrible as this. Is this beast the work of an enemy stand user?_

 _Before Jolyne can fully analyze this monster and its weaknesses, it came charging again at the girl. But this time, Jolyne's prepared. She resummoned her stand, as it appeared behind her back, it started throwing a wall of punches towards it. The beast doesn't have the space to break itself from the accelerating speed, by the time the sprint does come to a halt, it was caught between the raging fists of Stone Free._

 ** _"OraOraOra-!"_**

 _The furious fists struck the black creature like a professional boxer against a sandbag, with a series of sounds that sounded like bones getting crushed, the black monster stumbled back a few meters, standing. It has clearly been damaged, but it's not yet to quit the fight, it growls yet again, ready to charge, repeating the same strategy as before._

 _Jolyne picked herself up from the ground, wiping away the blood stain at the corner of her mouth with her elbow, but the stain is not the only thing that's at the corner of her mouth. There was also a smirk expression._

"Good grief, what a... vile creature." _Jolyne's now stand up, but a bit unstable-y leaning to the right, it's basically her right leg holding up her entire body at this point._ "Can't you notice what's missing?"

 _The creature, of course, did not understand a word she said. It let out another low and furious growl, and yet again started charging for the girl. But something about her just isn't right. Like it's missing something. But it didn't care that much, and proceed to charge towards the green haired girl. This time, it will aim for the head._

"Huh. I guess you really can't, stupid animal." _Jolyne said in confidence as she struck a menacing pose._ "Then, I shall be the victor."

 _The creature, a bit confused just before, realized what the missing piece is. Both of her front arms were missing. Missing, not as in fell off, there was a clean cut on the elbow, but the arm, it's just- not there. Everything below her elbows is just not there. Looking closely, there seems to be something hanging off the clean cuts, it's a... string?_

 _Only a meter away from Jolyne now. From a technical perspective, she shouldn't be the one smiling. There is nothing between the two right now, and if it managed to land a hit onto Jolyne, she would most likely pass out, given that her physical condition seems pretty bad already, not to mention that both of her arms are gone, to where, it doesn't know, but one thing's for sure: she is totally vulnerable right now._

 _And suddenly, the beast's movement stopped. Almost like a scene from an 80's Disney animation, it slipped onto the ground facing up, the head banged on the hard, muddy ground, and it looks like it gave the animal quite the concussion._

 _There was a piece of rope wrapped around the beast's neck. Each side of the string was bounded to two distant objects behind the beast: It was the arms of stone free, deeply drilled into the ground._

"I could have just beat the shit out of you, but I'm running out of strength, which puts me at a really big disadvantage. So, before I threw those punches, I managed to connect both of my arms with a piece of string, then launched them while you're distracted by my punches like a piano wire using my stand. The string was long enough and just the right thickness that you won't really notice, and with my stand's extraordinary strength, it can grab into the dirt like a grappling hook. The original attempt was to just slice your head clean off while you're sprinting, but I guess you aren't running fast enough and my rope's too thick that it absorbed the power."

"But, it's not exactly a bad thing- since now, I can come close, and beat you into oblivion."

 _The beast seems to understand what Jolyne's trying to do, it struggles around with the rope while remaining on the ground, the rope getting tighter and tighter, but it's stupid, non-flexible claws just can't seem to cut the ropes off. It's not really sure how it can't cut off such a small thing, but no matter how many times it tried to claw the ropes down, it just felt like hitting on concrete._

"With that out of the way..." _Jolyne slowly stumbles towards the beast, who is still struggling on the ground. The blue stand with a pair of sunglasses on her face is floating behind her, ready to kick some ass. There are only about 50 centimetres between them._

"... It's time to meet your creator!"

 **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora** **Ora, Orrrrr-aaa!**

 _Without her fists, Jolyne decided to pump the bottom of her stand's feet into the animal's face, at a rate that's just as fast as her fist. It screamed in agony as it kissed the bottom of Stone Free's sole, over and over again, it sounded like stepping on melt chocolate. After at least ten seconds of stepping, the screamings stopped. The place where the monster's head once has been was replaced with a pile of sticky goo._

 _Jolyne's stand disappeared behind her as she knelt down on one foot, panting. That took way more time and stamina then it was supposed to. Anyway, what now-_

 _Just about a few feet away, in the darkened woods next to her, a number of vaguely visible crimson eyes are staring at her._

 _Oh._

 _You've gotta be kidding me._

 _Jolyne immediately turned back, her right arm unfurled as a string of rope, flew out to the man on the ground wearing purple that she left there a bit earlier, and retracted her arm_ _back like a winch. She then carried the man onto her back and soon consumed all her strength to use the ultimate Joestar technique._

 _The technique is extremely effective against all kind of problems, from either physical, emotion or even economical. It was spread first by her great-grandfather, who's barely alive the last time she saw him. It requires strength, durability, and most importantly, physical ability. It got passed down generations and generations, and now, to her._

 _That technique is, of course..._

 ** _To run away!_**

 _Basically gasping for air at this point, while carrying his father on the back, she made a dash towards the opposite direction of the pack of wild beasts. And of course, they aren't giving up._

 _"Stone Free! Hold them off!" Jolyne yelled, her stand appeared two meters behind her, floating parallel to its user's movement. It started doing what most stands does best- throwing walls and walls of punches at the opponents._

 _It indeed managed to keep them off by a bit, but given that her stand has the pathetic range of only 2 meters, it's hard to actually keep a distance long enough to get rid of them. There is no way in hell that she's fighting off an entire pack of those creatures alone, just one gave her enough grey hairs._

 _She ran into the darkened woods, opposite to the direction and the location where she fought off the first beast. She has no idea where she's going, but it's better than just staying out in the open, waiting for her_ _impending doom. Her father is nowhere near to waking up, and she's running out of strength, she can pass out at any point. The only thing keeping her from passing out is the sheer will power of trying to stay alive._

 _After all those difficult moments that they've been through, burned, comatose, knocked out, critically wounded, even died at one point. There is no way that they're getting killed by something as ridiculous as this._

 _Carrying a 194cm high man through a forest without getting killed by a pack of wolf-looking creatures is a task that sounds easier on paper than actually doing it. The simple fact that her father is 20 centimetres higher than her is the first problem, then comes the fact that she also has to control her stand from the beasts that are trying to kill them from getting too close. Running for about five minutes more is the best she can do._

 _The dimly lit forest is hard to navigate, and she doesn't have the slightest idea as to where to go. Jotaro's knees are dragged along the ground, knocking over small branches and stones, bleeding and bruised. Her head is about to explode in exhaustion, her legs trembling, rapidly breathing out hot steam, her entire body soaked in sweat._ _The reality is cruel: She is in no shape to fight, her old man is dragging her down, a pack of beasts are behind them trying to devour their flesh. Unless there's a miracle waiting to happen, there is no way in hell are they going to survive this._

 _Finally, Jolyne ran out of strength. She fell onto the cold and muddy ground along with the man she's carrying, her stand disappeared into her body, and the pack of beasts behind her, ready to rip them apart. All her efforts gone down the drain, her entire body trembling, having a hard time simply opening up her eyelids. The only thing she can do is to wait for the impending doom that will soon come. One of the beasts leading the pack came charging towards her, exhausted, Jolyne cannot make a single movement to fight back._

 _And suddenly, with the sound of a sword gliding across the air, the beast's movement came to a halt- its body and the head was separated by a giant, metal sword. The head of the beast spew out blood from its neck and_ _flew away from its body like a baseball, straight up glided into a nearby bush._

 _The one that welds the swords was a man- a man with dull red eyes, spiky black hairs and stubble beards around his jaws, wearing a gray dress shirt with a red cloak behind his back. The sword, after slicing the head of the beast in half, is awkwardly stuck into the ground. The black-haired man tried to pull it out, but it just won't budge._

 _But the man did not panic. Instead, he showed a quite smirk smile on his face. He pulled the button located on the handle with a click, and followed a series of gears rotating, the sword's body retracted back and formed into a scythe. Then, the man managed to pull it out of the ground with ease._

 _Without wasting any time, the man with the sword- or rather, a scythe- swung his weapon towards the pack of beasts, with each swing, came the sound of liquid spewing out and objects hitting the ground._

 _Everything happened so fast. So fast that Jolyne don't even know what happened, but that had to do more or less with her exhaustion. She felt like getting picked up from the ground by someone, the smoothness of the person's skin made her believe that it's a woman._

 _But she was too tired to figure all that out. Relieved at the fact that they're presumably safe, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber._


	2. Outlanders

**Disclaimer: I like chicken. They're best roasted.**

 **This really blew up way beyond I originally thought it would. Huge thanks to you all.**

* * *

 _The news predicted that there will be shooting stars tonight. But by the time the shooting stars came, they're not the only things that shot across the Remnant skies. With the stars, came down objects shrouded with a golden aura, no one can picture what they looked like, but one thing's for sure: Instead of roaming through the outer atmosphere, they instead went down straight for the ground._

 _Many people watched in a daze, dropping whatever they were doing, and many results came out. The people, the rich, the poor, the strong, the weak, the tall, the short, the deaf, the mute all watched as the distant object impacting their home planet spreading out on each and every continent, mostly in fear, but with a slight bit of curiosity. They aren't certain what will happen to them, was it an alien race that will enslave every being on the planet as livestock? Was it simply the end of the world, the gods punishing them for all the sins they've committed? None of them knew the answers, whatever is going on inside their heads was blocked behind the fact that the objects disappeared behind the distant horizons, deep inside the wilds. They expected there to be at least some sort of noise to notify the landing of the objects, but there's only silence._

 _Perhaps all their assumptions were true- the arrival of the objects indeed brought strange things to this planet, alien floras, and animals, people wearing strange clothes, etcetera. There seems to be no correlation between the objects and it was impossible to get any pieces of information out of those that came down the skies, with their mental ability being rather lacking, for whatever reason. This is all, of course, kept classified from all the habitants of Remnant._

 _Only days later, this incident was forgotten by the people across all four kingdoms. But it indeed left a deep impression to not just a part of the regular citizen, but rather a group of people that holds power. Extraordinary powers that each tells their own stories, sad, horrid, emotional. People that hold power to control armies, people with power that made them hold on for eras that had opposite goals, people that abuse their power to devastate, people that ran away from all their problems, and so much more._

 _The gears of fate started to turn, the machinery known as life began to produce different outcomes._

 _Something was bound to change. For the better, or worse._

* * *

 _Everything was uncomfortable. All his bone felt like they haven't moved in years, it felt like he's some random guy that got put into stasis during a space journey in a generic sci-fi novel. The first thing that came into his visions are the white ceilings of the ward and the warm and pleasing aroma of coffee beans._

 _Jotaro can barely move his neck around, the rest of his body is still a bit aching when he tries to move them. As much as he would like to observe the environment around him first, given that he's always observant, there was another thing that impacted him first._

 _His vision was limited. He can still tell what's around him, on the cupboard to the left, next to the sickbed is a white coffee cup, with hot steam still floating atop. But everything on his right, he cannot see. It's just darkness, and nothing else. His right ear can still hear the beeping from what he can assume is the heart rate monitor, because as soon as he made the assumption that he thinks will explain this bizarre scenario, the beepings from the right became faster, as his heart slowly went into overdrive._

 _His right eye- the only thing he can see with his right eye is blackness._

 _He tried to raise his right hand to touch where his right eye was, all he felt was a hollow socket, and a strange texture standing out from the rest of his skin. It's perpendicular, straight, like a string hanging down the ledge with a steel ball attached to the end. A scar._

 _The beeping from the machine became faster and faster._

 _Someone came in as the ward door was rushed open, obviously attracted by the beeping noise. It seemed like a nurse working here in the hospital, the pink uniform and the smell of medical alcohol gave it away._ "Doctor! He's awake! His heart rate is climbing fast!" _She turned around and yell, and was soon followed by a series of rapid footsteps._

"Quick! Sedatives! We can't lose this guy, not now!" _A doctor dressed in white came through the door along with four other assistants, giving out orders in a nervous and panicking tone. One of the assistants with brown hairs pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of white medicine._

 _This must be one of those scenes he saw in the movies- The character woke up in a hospital, realizing that one of their body parts are gone, and fell into deep shock as the doctor pumps medicine to calm them down. Because that's what's happening right now, Jotaro is tumbling on the bed, the only thing that's keeping him from falling off the bed is the straps bounded his hands to the rail guard, as they preassumed the Japanese man would fall into shock soon after he woke up._

 _He did not scream, nor did he make and over the top reactions. Just tumbling and grunting. The fact that he just lost one of his body parts is hard to come by._

 _He wasn't given any reaction time as the assistants pressed him down, and the one with the syringe pumped the medicine into his veins. His reaction slowly died down, a rush of tiredness hit his brain, sending him yet again into the dream dimension._

* * *

 _All of this is happening too fast, Jotaro thought to himself after he regained_ _consciousness, eyes still closed. He took a while to accept that fact that his right eye is really gone. Yeah. Simple as that. He's gonna have a hard time seeing whatever's on his right side. The more he thinks about it, the more the empty socket aches, so it's best to just accept the fact, rather than crying about it the rest of his life. Also, he didn't die from Pucci's attack, that one thing to add to the list._

 _But first things first, he needs to get a grip on what's going on. He opened his left eye to inspect his surroundings._

 _The room was small, about as big as a ward can get. On the ceilings were fluorescent light bulbs, but not lit, since the room was already lit by the sunlight beaming into the room through the two windows on his left. On the cupboard to his left, places an empty coffee cup, with the aroma of a cup of warm coffee still remains._

 _He's currently wearing a hospital gown: white, smelled of bleach, rarely did he wore one of them before, but he knows one when he sees it._

 _In front of his sick bed, stands five people: The first one being the young doctor he first saw when he first opened his eyes. At least, the one that he still got. Other than him, there also stood three grown men and a woman, one of the man has a pair of glasses on his face, sitting on a chair, one of them with neat beards, drinking from a flask, and one standing tall, like a soldier. The woman shares the same ambiance with the man wearing glasses, upright and serious._

 _The doctor made his first move. He walked up to the left side of the bed, pointing up three fingers._ "Are you feeling fine? Anywhere uncomfortable? Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

 _Before Jotaro can answer his question, he noticed that the man is speaking English. Very proper standard American English. He must be somewhere in America, he thought to himself. Maybe he got washed somewhere off the shore by the waves?_

"Ahem... I'm fine, thanks. You're holding up three fingers." _Jotaro spoke English in a hoarse voice, but in the meantime, very proper. He had to thank his wife for that, despite having years that's not spent with her._

"Righto. He looks physically fine to me, so ask away." _The doctor did some checks with a flashlight in one hand and spoke to the four people that are standing in front of the sick bed, then walked out of the room._

 _Something inside Jotaro told him to remain cautious. While it's not obvious, but these people, **they are strong.** He can't exactly tell if they're stand users or not, but something about their aura just dangled on Jotaro's nerves. He knows absolutely nothing about who they are, where he is, nor how did he get here. For all he cares, he could have been kidnapped by Father Pucci's goons._

 _The four people are staring at them with a mixed emotion in their eyes: Cautious, curiosity, calmness, uncertainty. Except the guy drinking from his flask. He's just drunk._

 _Let's just say that they're Pucci's goons: First of all, if they're going to kill him, rather than keeping him in a hospital like some sort of prehistoric fossil in a museum, they would have done that already. Then it's probably information that they want, but what information? He knows nothing, and they sure as hell isn't going to beat any information out of him. The best course now is to just stay silent._

 _The atmosphere in the room is quite...awkward. It's an intense game of staring, with Jotaro focusing his sights on the four people, and the four people focusing back on Jotaro. Everyone present in the room has the glare so sharp that it can easily cut a diamond in half, the only sound that can be heard is the guy with the neat beard drinking from his flask._

"This is going nowhere." _The man with the flask finished drinking, shut the cap and broke the ice._ "Hey, pretty boy. What's your name?"

 _This is not what he was expecting. How can they not know who Jotaro Kujo is? He indeed is not some sort of world-famous star, but Pucci must have at least informed them about Jotaro's existence. Why would they ask his name? Are they playing tricks on him to make him believe that they're allies by starting the conversation with a more soft approach?_

"Jotaro. Jotaro Kujo." _He answered with a discreet tone. Trading information is important under any circumstances, false or not, he will decide._

"Right, Jotaro. Not a usual name, huh? Now tell me, what are you and your friend doing in the woods that late in the night? Or rather, what are you two doing in that place at all? It's crawled with Grimms, and I don't know if any people would be insane enough to plan their field trip there, because those that I knew would do so are all dead."

 _What the man said confused him. Woods? Grimms? Night? What is he talking about? The last time he remembered, he's on the shores of Florida. Are they joking on him?_

"...I have no idea what you're talking about." _It's not a lie._

"Oh, shut it. You didn't just crash into the Emerald Forest from the skies like a meteor, right? Tell me, what-are-you-doing-there?"

"Quiet, Qrow." _The blonde woman spoke, shutting down the drunkard's frustrating questioning._ "Rudeness isn't the best approach when it comes to questionings."

 _The man, now Jotaro know as Qrow, grunted and stepped back as he gulped down the remaining content of his flask._

"Sorry about that, I assume you have many questions, Mr. Kujo, and we might have the answers. However, I would suggest providing us with some context on what you know. That way we can make it even, and help out each other, seeing how your situation could be a bit...special." _The man with glasses spoke in a comforting and certain voice while sitting on a chair, but not enough to lower Jotaro's guard._

"It's really suspicious to just make someone that was unconscious a second ago give up their stock of information, mind you. But in this case, I assume you need them as much as I do... So, what do I get in return?"

 _The man rose up three fingers, then crossed them as he finished his sentence._ "Answers to your questions. We will provide you with three answers to your three questions, all we need is to ask you the same amount of questions. You can ask first."

 _Not money, not revenge, not his life, just questions, huh? And he gets to ask three other questions for them to answer? While they sure don't sound like Pucci's goons, but it still seems a bit too kind for someone that you don't even know. But if they offered a chance, it's best to just use it wisely._

"First question. Who are you people?"

 _The four traded eyesights, and the man with glasses answered._ "You might or might not have heard of us, but I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. These people are my acquaintances and allies, the tall one is James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas Academy, and a general in the Atlesian Military. The blonde woman is Glynda Goodwitch, she is one of the staffs at Beacon Academy, same goes for Qrow Branwen here, a former staff, that is. You are looking at the best this planet has to offer."

 _This only raised even more question that Jotaro himself couldn't even count. If this is a prank, it's not funny. Academies? Altas? what even is that? What kind of Academy has a general as their headmaster? While still wanting to dig more deep down into the subject, but he's got more important questions to ask._

"Second question. Where am I?"

"You are currently in Vale Central Hospital, the best hospital in the kingdom of Vale, but at the meantime, the most expensive. While the payment for your treatments is heavy, all the payments have been paid by me personally. If you're wondering the reason why, we can get to that later."

 _...None of this is answering his questions. The Kingdom of Vale? Not just that he's not in America, he's also in some sort of fantasy kingdom? He had never heard of such a place in his entire life, if it's some sort of middle-of-nowhere country in another continent, the technology here is too advanced, besides, that wouldn't explain the fact that they're speaking English, nor their accents. Asking about the things that he had no connection to is pointless, he thought to himself. It would be best to ask something personal._

"Mister Qrow here mentioned that I've got a friend... Do you mind telling me where my 'friend' is?"

"The green-haired girl, you mean? Of course. She's right next to you." _The man pointed his left index finger towards the curtain on the right side of Jotaro's bed._ "Sh-"

 _ **Star Platinum-The World!**_

 _With a strange sound closely resembling boosted bass and clock slowly stopping, everything around's movement came to a halt. With the exception of Jotaro himself, of course._

 _The hospital at this time of the day is filled with people- not as in a lot of people are getting rushed into emergency operation rooms, simply as in the traffic is the highest at this point. So, with people, came sounds. The crowded sound of people talking to each other, some arguing over the insanely high price of the medicine, some lamenting the constant aching in their body parts, the sound of trolleys moving, and a lot more. The annoying noises created a special ambiance, and that ambiance is nowhere to be seen at this point, given that everything is silent. Ozpin's finger's fixed in place towards the direction of the opaque curtain right to him._

 _Jotaro used all his muscle force to make himself stand up from the bed. With only his upper body leaving the bed, his feet not yet reaching the ground, he felt exhaustion. He fell and slammed onto the ground. It's that kind of scenario where your muscle just won't tense up after spending a long time in a bed._

 _It's gotta be her. A green-haired girl who's with him. Who else can it be?_

 _Jotaro crawled along the floor, while still feeling his legs, he just can't put his strength on them, like he's been sitting on the toilet too long. Even with that, he still managed to crawl all the way through the gap between the floor and the opaque green curtain while sliding it open, what lays in front of him is a giant sick bed, similar to the one that he's been sleeping on._

 _He gripped his right arm onto the handrail, pulling his entire muscular body up, trying to see who's the one sleeping on the bed. Please let it be her._

 _On the bed sleeps a girl wearing a hospital gown, her face clearly resembles the characteristics of a Japanese-American, green eyes, and the hair that was dyed in blue and green with two giant buns on top. It's her. It's definitely her._ _It's his dear daughter, Jolyne._

 _Could have been his imagination, but something dripped down the side of his left cheek, and his left eye's vision is getting blurry. A warm stream of liquid._ _He had been this emotional before, just once. But this, this takes the definition of emotional to a whole other level. It's literally coming back from the dead to see the one he holds dear, and he cannot praise the gods enough for giving him this chance alone._

 _As much as Jotaro can brag about how much he loves his daughter, he has reached the limit of the maximum time he can stop. With the sound it played when Jotaro first stopped time reversed, everything resumed its progress._

 _From the four's perspective, the man simply looked like he disappeared within a second before Ozpin can even finish his sentence, his finger still pointing out to the direction of the girl. With a tad of panic, their eyes searched around, only to find the curtain Ozpin was pointing at earlier open, and the man leaning onto the side of the girl's bed, glaring at her._

 _How is this possible? From what the doctor told them a moment ago, Jotaro just recovered from a serious injury, from the technical perspective, he shouldn't even be able to walk, even with the doctors giving him enough treatment! Not to mention slipping away from under their eyes without them even noticing!_ _All four people felt the same tension, their cheeks ran down a drop of sweat almost at the same time. This man did something beyond their knowledge, he might have another few tricks up his sleeves to show them if they're not careful._

 _Almost as a natural reflex, they all unholstered their weapons as they flinched a step back, Ironwood took out a revolver in his suit's inner pocket, Glynda dragged out a whip, Qrow with his sword, and Ozpin pressed a switch on his cane, with the sound of gears turning, the front poked out in layers, resembling a long baton. All these weapons are pointing at the Man standing in front of them._

 _The thing to notice here isn't just the fact that Jotaro just moved at least a few meters away without them noticing, but the curtain. From a technical perspective, such behavior as"Disappearing from point A, then reappear at point B" can be explained with the fact that the man might have a **semblance.** However, because of the fact that the curtain moved without them noticing, ran the alarm bell inside their heads. It's not that there are no people that have the semblance to teleport, but the fact that he moved the curtain while traveling. From what they know about semblances, there should only be one ability and one use only for them, if it was teleport, then it will be limited to teleport, nothing more, and if this is the case with the man standing in front of them, the curtain should not have moved. If it was simply pulled away by the wind caused by moving at a fast speed, then the curtain would at least wobble, rather than staying completely stationary, not to mention the fact that they barely felt a thing. Something else was added to the mix while he was moving, or, his semblance isn't teleporting at all._

''Finally revealing your true nature, eh?" _The tall Japanese man said coarsely, grinding his teeth, slowly turning over his head._ "If you're really gonna attack me, I suggest you think twice and prepare your resolve. My only purpose is simply making sure her safety, your own personal greed or whatever motivation you have does not concern me, I will try to not fight you all, as there is no point to, given that I do not know what association you all are with, however, a fair warning, if any of you dare lay a finger on her, I will make sure that all of you will regret that damn decision for the rest of your life." _As soon as Jotaro finished his sentence, a menacing, strong, purple aura like a burning flame shrouded the man like he's standing in a bonfire, it might just be them seeing things, but behind the man, they can see a vague silhouette of a man, just as muscular as Jotaro._

 _Again, this stranger just keeps on giving. Aura is a physical thing in this world, a quite mandatory ability to have for those with a soul, exactly. No one knew why it's a thing, not its origin, why were they able to use it, it's just there. The best definition for it is the manifestation of one's soul, a strange power that can be utilized in many ways: A weapon that could be used to either defensive or offensive situations, even a useful conductor for energy. But, since it's limited to the manifestation of souls, it only looks like a faint light surrounding one's body with colors. But this? A giant cloud of aura surrounding him like he's on fire? Never in their life have they ever witness anything even close to resembling that._ _If they will have to guess, it's gotta be the fact that he's got a strong soul, way beyond anyone else upon this planet. At least to their knowledge._

 _Normally, for a man this powerful and showing hostility, striking first would be the best thing to do- That's what the three are thinking about, they know nothing about him, and any sudden moves are suspicious to the bones. Their weapons are all drawn, all they're waiting is the confirmation from the man wearing glasses to make the first move._

 _But Ozpin is observing: observing something inside the man, rather than his physical abilities, he glared through the sharp eyes of Jotaro, there's something else in there. More than just strength, but also a noble spirit, an undying cinder that would expand to the people around them, a certainty that would make sure he performs every single action he takes, but most importantly, a benevolent heart that would swear to do what's right. Throughout his entire life, he had run across a few people with spirits like that, while it's a rare sight, they are all the best this society can offer. This situation has been awkward enough, so why don't they all just calm down before everything takes a sharp turn straight down the hill?_

"Alright, weapons down, everyone." _Ozpin pressed the button on the baton's handle yet again, it retracted back into its regular cane stage. Ozpin then puts it down, leaning on to the side of the chair he was sitting on earlier._ "We might just have some... misunderstanding here and there."

 _That's the exact opposite of what the three wanted to do. But, given that he's the one in control of the situation, it's best to listen to what the head honcho says. Still, with a bit uncertainty on their face, they holstered their weapons away. Even if this whole thing turns sour, he can't possibly have the ability to take on all four of them. Right?_

"Please do not misunderstand our intentions, Mr. Kujo, we were just a bit... startled at your sudden action, that is all." _The man wearing glasses slowly sat down in a steady tone._ "We meant no harm. Simple questions are all we need, if we wanted to harm you and your companion, we would have done so a long time ago, not to mention giving you aid and providing the fundings for it. What do you say?"

 _Jotaro watched them as they slowly put away their weapons, then started thinking. He indeed is going a bit too ahead of himself. This wasn't him. He should be the Jotaro Kujo, the stand user, a natural-born fighter who has the calmest of minds. He shouldn't be panicking like this._

 _The aura around the tall man dissipated, he slowly slides down the side of the bed with his back leaning onto it, sitting on the ground._ "Right, sorry. I was just a bit..."

"It's alright. I get that feeling, that feeling when you suddenly woke up in an environment that you have no idea where, plus the fact that you've lost a part of yourself... I understand, Mr. Kujo. I really do." _The gray-haired man_ _spoke in a slightly sour voice, then closed his eyes, drowning himself into his own thoughts, like there was another layer to his words._

"Now we've got that over with, you do remember our deal, correct?" _He then snapped out of it within a second._

"Right. Three questions. Ask away, then."

 _Ozpin coughed as he cleared his throats, listing out his first question, but not before mentioning a precaution._ "Mr. Kujo... Some of the three questions might be a bit bizarre, makes no sense, even a bit stupid to you, if you don't really feel all that comfortable answering them or have no idea what we're talking about, please, don't force yourself to answer."

 _Jotaro nodded, signifying his acknowledgment._ _He's not sure as to how a question can be as sensitive as that, but, oh well._ "I'm all ears."

"Thanks. So, first question..." _There was an obvious pause squeezed between his sentence._

 **"Mr. Kujo, are you by any chance, from the outer space?"**

...

...

...

...

...

"...Excuse me?"

* * *

 _Waking up with no idea what is going on is getting old, and not healthy, if this kind of stuff keeps up she's gonna find herself floating above her emotionless dead body one day. Jolyne thought to her self as she woke up yet again facing upwards with every sense in her blurry, she didn't wake up naturally-it was the noises that woke her up from her deep slumber._

 _She can hear people talking to her left. Four mixed voices, three male, one female. Her ears are still kind of buzzing, but she can at least figure out the basic differences between male and female voices, they're all pretty deep, signifying that it's four adults making conversation._ _She then grunted, in an effort to get everyone's attention, and to get her upper body to sit up. And it indeed worked, everyone that's in this room had their attention on her as she sat up._

"Jolyne! Are you alright?" _Before she can get a glimpse on where she's situated in, a man came up to her, both his hands gripped onto her shoulders and spoke in a concerning tone. The voice will always ring a bell inside her head no matter what, how can you not remember your own father's voice?_

"D-Dad? What's going-" _The green-haired girl rubbed her eyes and looked up, to her left is her father's familiar face, serious, now with a bit concern-_

 _Wait a minute._

"What- What's wrong with your eye?" _Jolyne questioned in shock, pointing her right index finger at his right eye, stuttering the words out. Her father's originally handsome face is now left with a scar ripped down from the top to bottom, and his right blue eyes were now replaced by an empty socket, deep and dark, like a cave._

 _Jotaro didn't make too much reaction, he avoided eye contacts, touched the scar with his right slowly, drowning in thoughts. Yet a second later, he changed the topic back to her._ "Don't worry about me. Are you doing okay?" _The concern that was in his words a moment ago is no more, replaced by his regular deep, emotionless voice._

"Don't just 'Don't worry about me' me! What happened with your face!?" _Jolyne was going to continue questioning, but it was soon cut away by the realization of the events taken place back in the forest. He had a gigantic crack on his face, and she patched it up using her strings. His eye was probably ruined during the process._

 _It's strange: Normally, she should be thankful, even cheered seeing how they've made out of that mess earlier, but that's the exact opposite of what she is feeling. It was sour, bitter, even with a slice of regret. Being alive is one thing, but living without a part of yourself is something else, not to mention that the person responsible for this is right in front of him._

"Hey, this is a joke, right? You must have some sort of sticker on your eye socket, didn't you? H-"

 **"Ahem!"** _A loud cough from behind drew the pair's attention. It was from a gray-haired man with a pair of glasses._ "I understand that you are very excited to interact with your companion, Mr. Kujo, but please, the conversation is not over, and it's quite rude to just walk away during the middle of it, don't you think? We can always place bondings later."

"Who the hell are you, you Mark Ruffalo looking ass crack!? Where are we!?" _Jolyne yelled furiously over Jotaro's shoulders, demanding answers, showing a stream of energy that does not belong to a person that has just recovered. Perhaps that's one of the bonus points of being young._

"We do not know who Mark Ruffalo is, and please, for the love of god, calm down. This place is as noisy as it is." _A blonde woman behind the Mark-Ruffalo-Looking-Ass-Crack, who's also wearing glasses, spoke in a slightly tired and bother noise while covering her face with her hand, in an attempt to calm the girl down._

 _It's not that effective._ "How the fuck am I suppose to calm down? Did you expect me to just go 'Oh alright, my dad is blinded in one eye after I've just fought off a pack of whatever the hell those were, just another normal day for a normal girl' did you?! I'm telling you, you better give me explanations right now before I go there and punch all four of you in the face, and it's gonna be such a mess that your mom won't even recognize your damn face when she sees it!"

 _Qrow was going to make a quirky joke about how they look so young that people can call them brother and sister without a doubt, but it was swallowed down his throat along with a gulp of his drink as the girl, much like her father, summoned a thick layer of aura shrouding her, but rather than the color purple, it was blue. Another similarity is that the aura is also filled and overwhelmed with menace, that type of feeling to crush whoever that stands in its path, and it's approaching them at a steady speed._

"You better prepare your resolve right now, or you won't get a second chance, ass-hats!"

 _Much like the conflict taken place a minute before, it was shut down quickly before things went south. But rather than being solved through a man's excellent speechcraft, it was shut down by a simple word from the man behind the hostile woman_.

 **"Enough."**

 _It was such a simple word, from the technical perspective, there's nothing special about the way he spoke. In fact, he spoke quieter than his usual voice, almost making it a mutter, if this were anyone else, whatever message they're trying to deliver will just be ignored from the surrounding noises. But for whatever reason, not here. The quiet tone he made created the exact opposite effect, everyone in the room can clearly hear the message, overlapping even the crowded noise of the hospital._

"Jolyne, I know you have a lot of questions, and so do I. But blindly pressing your anger down at the people you don't even know is not wise, these people are trustworthy...for now, that is." _Jolyne just stood there idly while Jotaro presses his hand down on her right shoulder, effectively stopping her from throwing punches filled with fury to the four. Not saying that the four can't handle Jolyne, but it's going to be a giant mess if they're going to fight, fights without reasonable excuses are unnecessary and annoying, and Jotaro hates annoying things._ "We are having a discussion, it's an important one, so if you have any questions, I can try and answer them later on, in case you don't really trust these people."

 _The aura surrounding the green-haired girl dissolved as she grunted._ "...Ugh, fine. But I expect answers when you're done."

"Thank you. Now, onward with our briefing." _The words came from a tall man wearing a clean, white overcoat, his gesture spoke the fact that he had received at least some sort of combat training, with his back bending up straight as a rod, confident, and always prepared for the worst. It felt like every action in this room is under his supervision, even the smallest of movements will have to go through his eyes, if anything went a single bit out of track, he will be the one to correct it in place. He's currently holding a paper document using his hands, raising it up in front of his chest, reading out whatever's on it._

 _Jolyne kind of guessed that whatever he's going to say, she will not understand a word of it. But well, she's here. It's better to at least get a grip on the outline of what's going on than blindfolded completely._

 _With the room silenced down, the man resumed his briefing._

* * *

 _ **Yesterday, proximately 6:30 PM, the radars of Atlesian Military bases across Remnant detected unusual aerial activities located one kilometer from the planet's atmosphere. At first, it was presumed to be meteors stated by the weather forecast, but that assumption was soon to be excluded as the objects flew perpendicularly to the planet's surface at the speed of six hundred meters per hour. Personnel was able to intercept maximum ten out of at least a hundred of the objects using missiles, evacuation at settlements was taken place, causing the economic damage of more than seven thousand liens.**_

 _ **For reasons unknown, the radars were unable to determine the exact shape of the objects: All sort of attempts at analyzing the presumable meteorites were failed, with unknown reasons. The only physical appearance positive is that the objects were seen to have a golden layer of aura surrounding the objects.**_

 _ **The expected impact was not to come by the ETA the objects made contact with Remnant. Instead, after sending multiple squads to investigate the crash sites, there was no obvious sign of impact, making the search's difficulty doubled. However, despite the difficulties, the search teams were able to recover the following objects from various crash sites:**_

 _ **Animal life X16**_

 _ **Plants X20**_

 _ **Human X18**_

 _ **No unusual physical objects were found fifty meters within the point of impact.**_

 _ **Note: All the creature recovered can be found within the planet Remnant with no trace of alien lifeforms. The human recovered seems to be suffering from serious traumas, mostly involving tremendous pain, injury and other life-threatening scenarios depicted by therapists and heavy exhaustion, with that, the recovered human cannot provide any valuable information to their origin. Further study and research were to be performed while the search parties continue to look for other possible lifeforms that have arrived at Remnant. This incident was to be classified to all the people of Remnant.**_

* * *

"...Huh. So that's why you four came to us, and gave us aid..." _Jotaro said as Ironwood finished his briefing, the general folded the document and put it back into a bag that he's carrying._ "You want answers to the origins of the objects, some of them fell into the forest, and we just happen to be there, injured by the time you were there...That's why you asked if we「came from the stars」, it would also clear things up if we didn't just arrive as one of the objects."

'Exactly." _Ozpin nodded in confirmation._ "This incident is unlike anything we have encountered thus far, with the previous case of finding human among the list, we thought it would be wise to ask them one by one on how did they get here in order to find out the origin behind this incident. Well, that went nowhere, as you've heard. Most of the people that we found are either mentally unstable or just straight up brain dead. We've been searching through this whole planet for at least someone with a clear mind, which has brought us to you and your daughter, and from the looks of it, you and your daughter are complete strangers to this environment. Now, I've only asked you one question, but I assume you know what I'm going to ask for the rest, right?"

"Yeah." _Jotaro nodded, standing up from the ground that he's been sitting on. The four didn't notice before, but this man is quite muscular and looks a bit too young for his age as a father. He's just a few centimeters short from them, but his absolute unit of a build rivals them completely._ "Too bad for you, I have the minimum idea of whatever's going on. Just like you have no reason to trust me, I have no reason to trust you, the best I can do is just to give out my basic information. But still, for the sake of it, ask away."

"Thank you. Now, onto the second question, what's the last thing that you remember?"

 _A second ago, Jotaro seems to be prepared to answer whatever the man has to offer, but as soon as the question came out of the man's mouth, the certainty became the opposite emotion. What was the last thing that he remembers, exactly?_ _Let's think: Breaking his daughter out of prison, got into a coma because some random guy that was one of the subordinates from an enemy a long time ago appeared and snatched his memory, then he woke up and got killed by the guy. That's what happened. Zero drama, zero hyperboles, but that sounds like a bizarre thing to say in front of anyone. This man might just gonna put him in a mental institution, to say the least. Jotaro traded eyesight with Jolyne, who seems to think of the same thing._

"I've encountered a quite tragic and bizarre event, is the most I could say." _Jotaro decided to keep it vague, zero lies, zero_ problems.

"I see. Keeping it vague, huh? Then I suppose I should get this straight to the point, then. I feel a wasted opportunity by using two questions on one topic, but it's something that I need to know." _Ozpin fixed his glasses, his glare suddenly became sharp._ **"Mr. Jotaro, do you recall your death?"**

 _Jolyne shivered while Jotaro's facial expressions became tenser. How in the damn world-_

"That expression confirms it. You two are dead men walking." _Confirming his theory, Ozpin sighed in relief, closing his eyes._ "There was something that we didn't tell you in our briefing: **All the creatures that we've recovered have suffered life-threatening injuries, more than just simple traumas,** We were barely able to sustain their life, not to mention questioning them, that's a major difficulty to our investigation. You two were the first group of people that we've encountered that's not missing a piece on your body. At first, we presume it was done by the hand of Grimms-Wait, you probably don't know what that is. Just consider them as vicious beasts for now."

"Wait, are Grimms those black, wolf-looking creatures that I've fought off?" _Jolyne, who's been staying silent due to the fact that she has no idea what's going on, spoke._ "I guess they kind of resembles wolfs, but they're definitely more feral, work in packs and are really deadly. I barely managed to get rid of one of them, really a pain in the ass."

"You've managed...to get rid of one?" _For a split second there, a single slice of impress flashed through Ozpin's eyes. A Grimm that looks like a wolf, it's probably a Beowolf that she fought, it makes sense since she's being chased by a pack of them by the time they came to rescue. Ozpin is in no way denying Jolyne's capabilities, seeing how her father and herself had that unusual shroud of aura, but given their status when they've found her, she is in no way to fight. Could it be that she's powerful enough to simply snap her fingers to kill one? Is it because of her sheer will power to survive made her go berserk? Either way, Ozpin saw opportunity inside this girl-opportunity for growth, physically or mentally. She is a gold mine that's waiting to be uncovered._

"I see." _Ozpin remained in his thinking subconscious._ "Well, excuse me for breaking the promise, but I do have another question for you two. This was supposed to be my third question, however, given that I used it for the same topic, I would have to ask it again, since it's an important question, definitely more important than any other ones that I've asked thus far. It's more of an offer than a question, so, when I ask the next question, please take some time to think and reconsider your answer."

 _Feeling the obvious pressure coming from the man, the two perked up their ears and listens._

 **"I'd like to invite you two to my academy."**

...

...

...

"Hey, did you say what I think you just said? Because I don't think you just said what you just said, right?" _Jolyne decided to act dumb, making over the top gestures with a weird expression on her face._

"I am serious. I did not stutter, did I?" _The man does not look like he's joking. His fixed expression and the heavy tone in his voice indicates that._

"...Good grief." _Jotaro mumbled a Japanese phrase under his breath, his hand naturally tried to pull down his hat, without his hat being atop._

"Look, I don't know what's going on inside that brain of yours, but I'll tell you this, I'm nineteen years old! Nine, god, damn, teen. And this guy? He's forty! Now I'm not exactly sure how things work around here, but I'm pretty damn sure we are both ways out of our studying ages, and no way in hell am I going back to school."

"If you're inviting us to that academy of yours, then I presume you had a good reason." _Jotaro deducted._ "All four of you seems to be carrying some sort of strange weaponry, the general carrying a gun I can get behind with, however, those melee weapons are indeed strange, especially for school staffs. You must be living under a condition where carrying your weapon is a daily requirement, and I don't think it's simply for self-defense. Given that all four of you have at least some sort of position at the academies, it must be some sort of academy that focuses on combat training, and with your mention of Grimms, it's probably focusing on fight Grimms...Am I wrong?"

"Quite sharp, Mr. Kujo. And I do realize the fact that you two are not born fighters, you do not wish to fight unless you were forced to, both of you are just normal people trying to live a normal life, despite having some quite extraordinary powers..."

 _Huh. "Extraordinary powers"? How did he know that? While both of them showed hostility towards him, they have in no way performed any offensive action for him to make that conclusion. If anything, they did prepare their stand, waiting for the ice to break. Technically, unless someone's a stand user, they should in no way see a stand. Of course._ _These people are stand users._

"...That's why this is not a request, it's an offer, an equal trade that we can both gain benefits from one another. Therefore rather than actual students, you two shall act as the guardians of Beacon Academy in disguise of a regular student. In exchange, we will work as hard as we can to figure out a way to get you back to wherever you belong to. But in the end, the choice is on your hand, you have every reason in the world to not trust me."

"Okay, I have a ton of questions. I don't really expect you to explain them all at once, but...guardians? at least from my point of view, you guys are nothing more but a regular academy-Right, stupid question, you guys are not. Just what do you need to protect? You even have a general here, wouldn't it be a better choice to get some army grunts over here to guard whatever you're protecting rather than hiring two random people that you've just met?" _Jolyne asked, scratching her head in confusion._

"I'm afraid that things are more complicated than you've imagined. What we're facing is nothing like what we've experienced ever before, we are in desperate need of manpower, also, yes, the grunts have been deployed around the academies and the perimeters tightened, but we need more manpower. Definitely more than we can gather, we can either rival the enemy by numbers or specific strength, in which we all lack. As of now, any strength is appreciated."

"I get what you're saying, but...Why us? I mean, sure, you need people to defend your academy, but why out of us, out of every single person in this country? We've barely met for like, an hour, not sure about my dad over here, but the first thing that I've shown you guys are hostilities. Excuse me if this is the way you choose to pick out your students, just wander the streets until you find someone that's just happened to be fighting and invite them to the academy, but that doesn't sound too logical to me. At least I wouldn't trust someone that I've only met for such a short time, not to mention putting them as the 'guardians' of the academy that you value this much." _Jolyne added a slightly sarcastic tone, her eyes narrowed as it turned away from the man sitting on the chair._

 _Ozpin shivered down his spine, his eyes widened as a few drops of sweat flew down his face. Not because of the fact that every word Jolyne spoke was on point, more because of the fact that he felt a beaming glare coming from behind him._

 _It was from the blond woman wearing glasses. Every single person in the room felt the exact shivering emotion, tense, dark, flowing with adrenaline, not just the father and the daughter, but also the other three people in the four-man group._

"Don't tell me that's how you actually recruit students..." _Jolyne squeezed the words out between the gap between her teeth. How in the damn world-like, no way in the world can these people be this ignorant about how they select their students._

"Ah-hem-hem! Ahem!" _Ozpin coughed awkwardly, trying to change the topic._ "Either way, the choice is yours. I will in no way try to prevent you two from leaving here, our research on the 'visitors' will still continue, we can provide funding for your living here if you so desire. However, I do assure both of you that joining the academy is a bright choice, out of all of Vale, the Beacon Academy holds most knowledge compared to the rest of the kingdom, you will gain full access to our library of knowledge and the help of our instructors once you two decided to join us. Consider that a bonus. Also, it's much more convenient to catch up on our progress of research, don't you think?"

"Huh? Didn't you just hear what I just said? I said, no way in hell am I going back to school, nor is my old man here, so you can shove it up your a-"

"I see." _Jotaro, who's been quiet this whole time, suddenly spoke._ "A tempting trade indeed, we don't really know where we're going from here, we don't necessarily have an identity in this kingdom, that can relate to a lot of issues, no income, no place to live, almost everything that's necessary to our quality of life is not possible to acquire, even down to the basic needs level. Not just that, learning about this society can be beneficial given that we know nothing about it, and it seems that from what I can tell, this place is definitely more complex than what our society has to offer..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Time the fuck out!" _Jolyne jumped out of her bed, rushed beside her father standing, making a gesture telling him to stop._ "Look, monsieur, you might just be having some nostalgia flashback for now, but tell ya what, I'm not! I'd rather sell my left kidney to the black market than going back to study all that crap! Do you have any idea what kind of torture I've been through to get through college?! Not to mention our god damn age!"

"We don't exactly know how this world beneath our feet functions, it would be best to find someone to mentor us about it, also, our face looks just young enough to fit in. Besides, it might just happen to not teach the subjects that you don't like..."

"Oh? then tell me, what subject do I not like?"

 _The tall man stayed silent. On his face is not a single bit of emotion, but the sheer sourness can be tasted from a meter away._

"See? You don't even give a shit about what subject I like or not! The only thing you do is work! Do you even realize what you've missed for all these years?! Do you even realize how much pressure I've gone through!? Do you- You don't even-" _Jolyne grabbed Jotaro by the collar of his gown and yelled, but then quickly, the fury in her voice turned sour, soon to be replaced by the sound of sobbing. She then let go of his clothes, instead, her hands turned into fists, they pounded onto Jotaro's tight chest with a thud, while her face leaning onto it, the previous sobbing turned into an absolute blast of tears, his face concealed between her bent arms._

 _The situation went on for minutes, but it felt like forever. The only sound inside the white ward is the sound of Jolyne unloading all her tears, a woman unleashing all the stacked emotion that's been hidden for years. Jotaro only watched down to her, without saying anything, or making any moves: Whatever's going on inside his head, might never be revealed to the public. Is it regret? Is it also sadness? Maybe he's simply annoyed? Whatever's going on inside there, he did not show a single bit of it, given that his face did not twitch a millimeter. It simply stared down at her, emotionlessly._

 _The four people can only watch without doing anything, not just because of that they're complete strangers, more because of the fact that they don't know what to say under this situation. None of them are parents. It's much like how a student can't just simply become a teacher by watching teachers teach, they do not know what kind of word can they say to calm down this situation. Maybe get them back to the topic? Maybe something calmer to slow down the pace? Maybe-_ _No. Maybe, under this scenario, it's best to just leave them be. The four only watched as the two got on with their family drama, even Qrow wiped the non-caring altitude from his face, acting like a normal human being for once in a while._

 _The ward is echoing with the sound of a woman crying, the opposite emotions are being created, compared to the beaming, warming sun from outside the window and the gentle breeze of the fall that's quiet and calming._

* * *

"I don't get it, Oz," _Qrow asked as the four people walked down the hospital hallway. There are not many people during this time of the day, no one in sight, with no extra noises, the only sound is their footsteps echoing through the hallway. The smell of medical alcohol filled the air, making a quite uncomfortable feeling._

"Look, I somewhat get it. In order to defeat Salem and her goons, we need a lot of manpower, even though we barely have enough to defend Vale alone. And I do realize that we are in desperate of not just numbers, but powerful people, but just like that brat said, you're not that kind of guy to simply trust someone that you've just met for ten minutes. It's like Ironwood hiring somewhat from the White Fang to do the paperwork, it's dangerous, we know nothing about them, if they turn out to have the opposite goal as us, we're all damned to hell. **You caught a glimpse at their power, right? that overflowing aura is nothing like what we've seen before,** and if we were to fight, they can pretty much drag at least half of Beacon down with it."

"Your words precisely, Qrow." _Ozpin took his glasses off, folding it and puts in back inside his case._ "I shouldn't trust two people that I've just met, everything about them is a variable, a wrong step might just lead us down the hill, the results might just be irreversible. It's a bold move to make, however, one that I'm willing to."

"...How so?" _Qrow frowned, asking. The other two people in the group also perked up their ears._

"There's something down inside them. A warming instinct, a determination to protect others, a will to do what's right. A Warming, golden spirit. You people know me, I've lived for a long time, and tell you what, people with spirits like those two are a rare sight. Spread across Remnant, there are people with different kind of personalities and spirits, some begging for chaos, some robs from people on different levels, I could safely say that people like that take up at least one-third of the entire population. But the rest two-thirds? They're all warm-hearted people, just the way they're presenting that kind of heart differs, people that are strong, people that are weak, people that are ugly, people that are handsome. That two-thirds is what made the foundations of our academies, and I'm with open arms with those that share the same. It's a bet that I'm willing to take. If any of this goes south, I will be the one that takes full responsibility."

 _Qrow didn't extend the conversation further. He's not questioning Ozpin's actions, it's just the two people that he can't quite shut down the alarm on._

 _By the time they've rushed them to the hospital, as expected, they've found something that's not all normal. The man had a scar on his face, a clean cut, and it doesn't look like it was caused by Grimms: It almost looked like it was done by an extremely sharp blade, the wound was deep, deep enough to cut through his face and split his brain in half, it means that Jotaro Kujo should have been dead by now. Instead, for whatever reason, he survived. The paramedics found some sort of strings sewing the wound up, and miraculously, it's making his condition better. When they examined Jolyne, they found absolutely no fatal wound on her, except for some minor damage done by the Grimms, it doesn't make sense since the people that they've found earlier all had at least some sort of injury that dangers their lives._

 _They shot an X-Ray photo on her, the results were surprising, to say the least. **Her body was loosely connected together by strands and strands of strings, like a poorly made puppet that has patches all over.** It also means that if it weren't for these strange strings, Jolyne would have been a pile of dismembered meat when they've found her. The strings fused into Jolyne for whatever reason before they can take a sample and further study it._

 _Something is going on with these two. They're not sure what, but they definitely hold some sort of power that's beyond their knowledge. But for now, they can only be glad that the two are on their side._

"Hey," _Ozpin suddenly turned around, asked._ "Did any of you see my coffee cup? I think I dropped it back in the ward..."

* * *

 _ **the meantime, in a land of darkness, desolate and depression**_

 _No one exactly knew where this place is located: on the map, this land is an unmarked location, isolated from the rest of the population, but for a good reason. There is nothing for people to discover here that could possibly worth the risk of getting your body shredded by the vicious beasts, the resource is scarce, the temperature is hot and humid, and tons of pointy stones sticking out of the ground, if you were to ask what hell looks like, this must be the closest thing that resembles it._

 _Yet, even with all the unforgiving and dangerous conditions, there sits a mansion atop this cursed land. It's not one of those ruins of the society that was once there, because it was rather clean, with clear signs of recent usage, not to mention the fact that no normal people would dare set foot here, not to mention building themselves a place to live._

 _The mansion is obviously more ancient than the bones in the soil, but at the meantime well-cared. The black bricks and the Victorian (That's not a thing on Remnant, just an idea to make reference of) Furnitures makes a quite classical atmosphere. The smell of perfume, animal fur, and silk make a comfortable experience, if it weren't for the fact that it's located in a barren wasteland, it might just be one of the best households to live in._

 _Directly through the front door, walk through a short hallway, you will find yourself in some sort of a meeting room, the room is surrounded by windows, showing the hellish landscape and the crimson sky outside._

 _In the middle of the room sits a table, surrounded by six chairs. On a big caquetorie made out of some sort of white material facing the door, sits a woman._

 _Or...Is it really a woman, it's a difficult subject to presume. From the technical perspective, her gestures, the way she talks, even her shape is overwhelmed with femininity. However, her appearances...It's in no way ugly, in fact, she has met every standard of an attractive woman, tall noses, sharp jaws, and her overall build. That would have been the case if her face isn't pale white and encircled with bursting red and purple_ _veins. Her eyes are like a pair that you would see from an overworked programmer who's been staring at nothing but the computer screen for the past few days writing codes, with everything inside being crimson red except the black pupil._ _There she sits alone in the room, waiting for something to happen. Her gesture did not move a tiny bit, the sheer presence of her made the overall ambiance in the room tense._

 _The silence was broken as the door leading outside opened with a creak as a man wearing a gray overcoat and a neat mustache appeared behind it._

"Master, as your request, I have finished investigating the ongoing phenomenon." _The man bowed at a precise ninety degrees angle, spoke in an accent that's filled with loyalty and respect._

"Very good, Watts. Tell me, what did you find?" _The woman said in a feminine voice, in fact, it was really normal, comparing that to her contradicting appearance, it makes the whole thing a slightly uncomfortable. Most people would guess is that she will have some sort of distorted and deep voice, but that is nowhere to be heard. It was calm, if anything, not your daily generic villain type of voice._

"We found some...quite interesting results. We were only able to find creatures at the estimated location of impact, but for whatever reason, they've all survived from the reentry. Well, that is, besides suffering from some serious injury that's in no way caused by falling and the Grimms."

"Interesting. Tell me, where are they?"

"I have brought them here." _The man stepped aside from the door, showing what's behind them._

 _It was a crowd of people, some confused, some angry, some sad. But some people inside the crowd holds other attention._

* * *

 **Whew, that took longer than I thought.**

 **So, I didn't really expect this fic to blew up like the way it did. I was more thinking about like a 10 people crowd, and that's it. Your support is definitely one of the reasons why I'm still writing this fic.**

 **I still have school, and I don't really speak English all that well. So the next chapter might gonna take some time, but it's gonna come out as soon as possible, be patient!**

 **Also, I do have plans to return some of the original casts from the OG JoJo universe. Who you might ask? Well, that's a story for another day.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	3. A small update

Right. Here's a small update: This story is not dead.

I have been working on the third chapter for a few months now, I'm somewhere around 13k words. It's definitely taking up more time than I thought it would, since a lot of things popped up lately.

First of all, I had a giant ass fever. Like that kind of fever that would force you to stay weeks in bed. Got way behind most of my classes and pretty much failed half of them, that's one thing.

Another thing is that I accidentally snapped my charger, due to my charger using more amps than regular laptop chargers, I had to wait four weeks until best buy get one from the headquarters down in the states. (Useless ass store, and I gotta pay hundreds each month just to calm my paranoid ass in case I break anything)

So yeah: I'd say the next chapter should come up soon, just some proofreadings and we're good to go.

Sorry for taking so long.


	4. Adaptation

**Disclaimer: Do you know that there are currently 69 JoJo X Rwby Fanfics by the time I'm currently writing this chapter?**

* * *

 **The universe is an interesting place. From its birth till the end, it has been expanding quickly without any sign of discontinuance, one day, it would create a race that has superior intelligence, appearance, and other traits, on other days, it would simply create a species full of disgusting feces machines. But that's what made universe its own thing, a place of unlimited possibility, just waiting to be uncovered.**

 **So, where are「Stands」, among the lists of possibilities? Stands are projections, manifestations of one's soul, it could be one's desire, one's ambition, even the ugly side that one does not want to speak of. There are no limits as to who can acquire a stand, from a mouse to even aliens, as long as one's got a soul, they have a possibility to acquire a stand, regardless of their differences to either physical or mental levels. Despite that, some people cannot obtain a stand, for unknown reasons, it doesn't relate to what their hearts desire, it's like a slot machine, with totally random results. Some can, some can't.**

 **Stands have abilities that differ, and that closely relates to their personality. For example, a chef would usually get a stand that relates to cooking, a b** **eautician would usually get a stand that involves appearances. It will also have to do with their own experiences, guilt, carnage, perversity can also lead to abilities related to their own needs or haunts them for the rest of their lives.**

 **With all that being said, how do you acquire a stand, exactly?** **That differs. Across different universes, there are different mediums to acquire a stand. Some are arrows made out of some Meteorite, some diamonds, even the mummified body of someone can bring you a stand ability. However, it's not a hundred percent requirement to have a physical medium, some obtained their stand through peaking their mastery in a certain skill, thus gaining a stand, or at special scenarios when one requires a solution the most, and at the meantime has the potential to gain a stand, that's when their stand will be awakened.**

 **That's stands: A truly bizarre, outstanding ability.**

* * *

Outside is a humid day of overcast with rain pouring down from the gray skies. Out of the ward's window, the tall Japanese man wearing a gown can overlook half of the Kingdom of Vale, he's been observing this moving city lit with bright lights for days while doing his research on this strange world that he knew nothing about.

It has been three days after the man that claimed to be the headmaster of some sort of academy gave them an offer to embark a position as students. It might be a great offer for the native inhabitants of Vale, however, due to the fact that these two are complete strangers to this society, the only thing that they felt is tense. Considering the fact that the last thing they remember is that they faced their doom, trust issues are something that filled their mind.

Jotaro is sitting next to a desk facing the closed ward window, lit by a yellowing lamp. The desk is stacked with all sorts of book that he had requested from Ozpin about Remnant's history and other elements that work around here, he's been quite busy studying about stuff and taking notes while he's in habilitation, it's only days till the start of the new semester of Beacon Academy, and they would be really out of place when if they were asked about things that even babies know and they don't know. The whirling tip of a pencil speeds down over a small notebook, copying the book the man placed in front of him.

However, behind Jotaro, on the sickbed, lays a woman with an opened book covered over her face, who's currently taking a nap. That's Jotaro Kujo's daughter, Cujoh Jolyne. It was unknown as to why she decided to change her last name into Cujoh from Kujo, perhaps it was to differ herself from the non-caring father of hers, maybe it's the American localization given that she's American. No one knows exactly why, but that's just how it is.

Jotaro finished the study for the day, he closed up his notebook and puts it aside from the desk. Then, he turned around, to see what his daughter's doing. The results were just as he expected: Bored to the bones, non-caring, and sleeping like a pig on a farm. No offence.

"Jolyne? You're slacking off again." Jotaro called out to her, waking her up from the deep slumber. The book on her face slid off the side of her face, showing the fully open eyes with the chartreuse pupil of hers and the annoyed impression.

"...Ugh, do you even realize how boring these books are? I guess you really don't really care all that much since you've been reading them for..." Jolyne looked up to the clock on the wall, surprisingly, it works the same way as the clocks on Earth, 24 hours a day. "...Five hours. You know that we're not really studying for a test or anything, and the fact that we're still in recovery, right? You are one tough bastard, I'll give you that, but if you don't get some rests now your body will collapse before we even step out of that door, not to mention getting anything done. Hell, the only thing you've eaten today is just a loaf of bread."

"I'll live. How are you doing with the assignments that I gave you?" Rather than answering the concerns she had for him, he instead forcibly twisted the topic onto something else. Perhaps Jolyne shouldn't worry at all, the strength in his voice still stands tall, with the same dull emotion, like what happened a few days ago never did. But still...

"Yeah, about that. I've got it pretty much carved to the back of my brain, ask me anything."

"Right." Jotaro picked up a piece of paper on the desk, crossed his legs facing Jolyne and read the contents on it out loud. "The first question, where are we?"

Jolyne facepalmed. "It was an exaggeration. Do we have to go through all this stuff? I've been memorizing this crap for the past three days, is it really necessary to repeat the same thing over and over again?"

"It's just precautions, in case if we forget anything. They're all mandatory information to remember, and as we've promised to Ozpin, we need to keep a low profile about our origins, due to the fact that we are total strangers to this planet, and it would certainly cause panic if they find out that they're living with aliens, especially the students that are studying in the same school as us. Unable to answer basic questions will lead to suspicions, even for the tiniest of suspicion would eventually lead up to major questionings like a snowball rolling down a hill. Everything's connected, and we need to make sure we don't take any extra steps that would eventually lead to unforeseen consequences."

"I suppose that makes sense. In some way." Jolyne shrugged, rolling her eyes up. "Aaaaannnnyyyywwwaaayyyy, here are the answers to your questions..."

"Firstly, we're located in the Kingdom of Vale, one of the four kingdoms located on this planet known as Remnant. The planet Remnant is located in a system that is similar to Earth's, with a number of other planets within the system, and a sun. The planet is also really close to resembling Earth, with a similar atmosphere and geography and all that, except for a broken moon that is still rotating as usual for whatever reason. The kingdom has several coastal cities which brings in a lot of traffics and is most famous for, uh...The Vytal Festival taken place inside Beacon Academy, hosted by the City of Vale, it is a festival where people from Beacon itself fight other people from three other different Kingdoms. At least I think that's how it goes."

"Still room for improvement, but I think that shall do for now. Next, what are aura, semblances, and Huntsmen?"

"Huntsmen is pretty self-explanatory, they're people who hunt for the Grimm creatures. They are all highly trained professionals who graduated from at least one of the academies across Remnant, they all at least possess some kind of weaponry and abilities, and the abilities split into aura and semblances: Quote from you, **they act extremely close to stands.** The aura acts kind of like some type of battery while semblances are the abilities. The research claims that they're manifestations of one's souls, but why do people get them and how did they get them is still unknown. However, unlike stands, their ability is extremely inflexible, with almost no room for growth. Which is pretty dull if you ask me, the only difference in how you can use your ability is how fancy you can look while fighting."

"I did not say the later parts, but I think you're doing well. At least on the surface level, you do sound like you know what you're talking about, so communicating with the citizen here should be no problem. Either way, I am done for the day, I'll be heading out to deal with some businesses." Jotaro got up from the chair and slowly walked towards the ward door before Jolyne even realized what he's going to do.

"Ay! hold on! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" With a bit of panic, Jolyne quite literality jumped up from the bed and ran in front of him to stop Jotaro from walking out, pushing her hands onto his muscular abs away from the door. It's kind of like trying to stop a bulldozer at full speed comparing their sizes, it did work, but it was Jotaro himself willingly stopped.

"...Why are you stopping me?" The man is a bit confused as to why the girl is stopping him from leaving, there is no other business left in the room for him to do, and Jolyne doesn't look like she needs any help.

Yeah, she really didn't think this one through. It was an instinct, a reflex-the moment she realized that he is going yet again away from her, for whatever reason. Why is she doing this? He just going out for a minute, he'll be back real soon. There's nothing to worry about. But there's just something inside her. A voice whispering to her to not let go the man that's in front of her, she kind of knew what type of feeling is she going through, but she's just simply in denial about it. It's simply a childish affection that's holding her back.

"Just...Wait till the rain's over, alright?" The arm that she used to push the man away from the door is now wrapped around his waist, her head leaning onto his muscular chest. "There's still a few days until the school starts, just relax. There's no need to rush everything."

Jotaro's always kind of dull when it comes to accepting other people's message hidden in their words. He doesn't have that ability to do that like any other normal human being, he usually just takes their exact words they say, so whenever someone says something in a euphemistic roundabout way, he wouldn't comprehend. He's not like this when he was younger, perhaps it was one of the things that grew backward.

But in this case, maybe he's simply wanting the rain to be over, or maybe for once in a lifetime, he actually understood the hidden layer under their words, showing his human emotions. He pats down on Jolyne's head with his right hand. "If you say so...Well, I believe there are still a few things that we can go over with."

Jolyne's face is facing down, concealing her expressions. But from what Jotaro can feel, she slightly raised her lips upwards.

"If you really want me to stay, fine. But we're going to spend our time usefully. There is still plenty of knowledge to go through." Jotaro let go of his hand and walked back to his desk, grabbing a few books in his hand. "The Faunus, The history of the Schnee family, Beginner's guide to weapon customization, Road Trip to Mistral, etcetera...Those we will have to go through thoroughly."

The smile that was still on the girl's face a minute ago is no more, it dragged down into an arc. She was going to open her mouth to express an essay on how she is dissatisfied with that, but instead, she only frowned. Guess she can't really complain all that much since she's the one that told him to stay.

"Yare Yare Dawa..." That's all she could say, in a downhearted tone.

"The feeling's neutral. Now, we'll have to get to work, if you don't mind." Jotaro handed her the entire bundle of books and walked back to his desk, leaving Jolyne standing alone in the middle of the ward with a bothered face.

"Well...By the way, what business did you say you were going to take care of?"

Jotaro turned his head around, stopped walking. "Firstly, we'll definitely need new clothes, our older ones are in pieces. Secondly, we need to buy some supplies for our new term, thirdly, **we will need some weapons if we were to fight like a proper huntsman.** "

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" On an airship flying over Vale, a blonde teen yelped while hugging herself over her sister. This airship's destination is the Beacon Academy, carrying a cargo full of freshmen onto the bright road that would eventually hone them into the best of the best of the huntsmen.

"pleashsthuhp" Ruby only managed to squeeze the words through the gap between her teeth, like she hasn't slept in weeks. To be exact, it has been five days since the last time she slept soundly due to the overexcitement that was brought to her by having the headmaster of Beacon himself telling her that she's enrolled to THE Beacon Academy. Who would have thought that buying a magazine in a random shop would eventually lead up to this?

But, is it really a good thing, though? Sure, going to Beacon is something that Ruby Rose always wanted since the moment she knew about it, hunting monsters, wielding coolio weapons, mysterious and romantic, it's just every teenage girl's dream, at least those that are interested in this trade. But she just jumped two years ahead from Signal to Beacon, without really any build up. Not that she's complaining, the sooner the better, but she's kind of afraid that she would stand out too much from her peers, she kind of hates attention, quite opposite to her sister, who would literally sell one of her organs for exposure.

"But I'm so proud of you! Two years ahead of Signal! Not much people on this planet get the privilege to do that!" Yang let go of her hands and jumped back, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby's voice is entirely filled with tiredness, so's her face. Please just leave me alone.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'Bee's knees', alright? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees, like everyone else around here."

"Hey, cheer up! Aren't you excited?" The expression on Yang's face is almost confused. Why in the world would anyone not enjoy exposure?

"Of course I'm excited, I'm just...Like you've just said, I got moved ahead for two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything, you know?"

"But you are special! You single-handedly kicked the infamous Roman Torchwick's asses, everyone's gonna recognize you as the most badass girl that was given birth to!" Yang then proceeds to wrap his arm around Ruby's shoulder, but immediately getting distracted by the sudden appearance of a hologram. It was a woman that appeared before their eyes, her name is Glynda Goodwitch, the girl that saved her life a few days ago from the super-ultra-evil-mastermind Roman Torchwick's evil palms. To Ruby, she's the exact definition of a perfect huntsman. Uber-cool telekinesis powers, showing a helping hand to those that need it, that's exactly what she wanted to be. A shame that Ruby didn't get her autograph.

The hologram's just a pre-recorded message that is guaranteed to play the exact same thing to people over and over again. However, the freshmen do not know this, it gathered everyone in this small lounge to it. Ruby noticed that it almost attracted everyone but two people in the corner. It's a tall guy and a girl with unique outfits.

The guy is wearing all black in some sort of uniform with a gold chain hanging down the collar, on his face is a black eyepatch covering his right eye, on his head is an also black cap. Strangely, it seems fused together with his hair, for whatever reason. His height is at least 190 centimetres, which towers over pretty much every single man onboard this ship, and his muscular build makes him even more attention-tracking.

The girl is wearing a blue midriff that's barely covering her upper body with a butterfly sewed in the middle. Her hair is quite hard to miss-Not in a bad way, it's just unique compared to the rest. Two buns layered atop the green and blue hair, winded with plaits. The two are currently talking about something, Ruby perked up her ears, trying to hear what are they on about.

"...Number six, **people here can likely see our stands, probably because of the fact that aura and semblances work quite the same way as stands,** with them being the manifestation of one's souls. Therefore in public, if we're going to use stands, we're going to conceal them within our own body along with our body movement, it would perform at maximum power while not having the public eye to see them. It would limit our range, but it's safe." The girl is going on about something that Ruby cannot understand while having a depressed and tired face that's even more ridiculous than Ruby's.

"Very good. But why do we don't we want the public eye to see them?"

"Because our stands are our last resort, any use of stands might just lead to suspicions, we don't want that. Except for our abilities, they can be explained as semblances. There, you satisfied?" The girl growled in frustration.

"We're good for now." The man lowered down his black cap and said in a quiet voice.

"For Jesus's sake, you're forcing me to repeat all this for hours, and if you think you're going to make me say them one more time, no way, I'll shove my damn strings up your a-"

Ruby's too tired to understand what they're on and on about. Well, at least there's someone that's as ruined as herself, that's something to be comforted with.

* * *

Beacon Academy sits quite a few miles away from the city of Vale, atop a cliff on an isolated island facing the sea. The only way to enter is through air or boats, given that it's surrounded by deep and dark blue waters. A lot of great huntsmen graduated here by the hands of the excellent staff with brains full of knowledge, and that's what the people on the ship aims to be. Perhaps their motivations differ, but in the end, the result is all that matters.

Well, the results might be the important thing for some, but not for Jolyne Cujoh. She'd be much more rather drown herself in an unflushed toilet than going back to school ever again, but yet, here she is. Unwillingly. This entire thing is a giant mess to her, an academy that teaches teens how to kill monsters, definitely didn't see that one in the thousands of teen novels that she had read before, yeah? But now that she's here, there is no going back. She doesn't even have a place to go back to.

The airship slowly landed onto the landing pad, the second as the doors opened, before anyone else, a blonde boy ran out, going straight for the garbage can to the left of the exit and started unloading the entire content of his stomach into it. Jolyne walked by, showing the emotion of both disgust and concern.

Here it is. Beacon. The shining lighthouse that no one that she knew can shut up about, it lays in front of her like a castle. In fact, the entire design of it does look like a castle, a futuristic one at that, with a white and black colour pallet and a towering structure in the middle. The air is filled with the aroma of leaves and flowers, the calming breeze flew over the side of her face, everything is just so...Surreal.

Either way, this is no time for standing around and admiring the views. Jolyne stepped down the stairs, onto the gray concrete floor of the academy with her father-That she will have to cover up.

 ***Crash!***

Before they can fully get a glimpse of what this place looks like, they were disrupted by the sound of something crashing into another object. The two of them hurried over to the scene of where the sound came from.

It was a girl-A girl with silver eyes, wearing a red cloak, slammed onto a luggage trolley, having an argument with a girl in a white dress and a scar on the left part of her face. There are briefcases scattered all over the ground, the girl in white is currently holding one of them in her hands. Jolyne, who's been studying about Remnant history for days, immediately realized who it is. It's Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the famous Schnee family.

"...Dust! Fire, Water, lightning, Energy!" The Schnee girl is holding a tube of red substances known as dust in her right hand, shaking it up and down for the Girl in red to see. However, she's not aware of the fact that due to the impact, the tube is leaking a bit from the tip, mixed with the shaking, there is a cloud of dust leaking out. That cloud of dust went for Ruby's face, and due to that, she looks like she's about to sneeze.

Jolyne's not a hundred percent sure, but if she recalls correctly, dust is a substance that's extremely sensitive to trigger. Even the slightest of power can be used to trigger it, from a spark of electricity to someone's aura. Including sneezes, for whatever reason, it was specifically marked on the book. That's definitely rigged to blow.

However, she did not panic and yell. Instead, Jolyne dashed a step forward with her right index finger pointing at the direction of the tube.

" **Stone Free!** " She whispered her stand's name, then, like a long string of spaghetti, she unravelled her finger as a slim strand of string, combining with the momentum that she gained through the dash, it flew forwards toward the leaking tube. Almost like if it has its own mind, the moment the string made contact with the tube, it wrapped itself around the tip, securing it.

Weiss can't tell what it is, but she felt something landing onto the tube of dust that she's holding, pressing it slightly downwards, but before she can see what it is exactly, the tube slipped out of her hand and flew back against the direction that she's facing. Actually, it felt more like someone dragged it away rather than slipping out, Weiss has no idea what just happened, she can only watch as the tube made a semicircle of crimson in the air before it landed perfectly into the palm of some random girl. She struck a menacing pose, her left hand wrapped around her frontal body, the right raised above her head, lower legs crossed, with a certain impression on her face.

However, that did not last long. The green-haired girl ignored one fact: even if she managed to grab the tube, it's still leaking. As Ruby finally let go of her nose, a huge sneeze came out, the dust floating around her was ignited, sparks of newborn flame surrounded the girl. The ignited flames soon consumed the dust around the red-haired girl, following the arc of dust that was left off earlier, they managed to catch up all the way into the tube in Jolyne's hands.

 **Boom!**

With the sound similar to a grenade exploding, the tube of dust exploded in Jolyne's hand, it didn't hurt her that much, however, it did cover her in a layer of black soot. She's still maintaining the exact same pose and the expression from earlier in a comedic effect, that went on for at least a minute filled with an awkward silence. Everyone's just staring into her blankly. Jolyne mentioned herself wanting to drown herself in an unflushed toilet, she might just actually do it after this is over.

The awkwardness is broken by the presence of another girl wearing black bows on her head walking by. She came up to Jolyne, waving her hands in front of her face, seeing that she seems idle. "Ahem...Hello? Do you need help?"

"I'm...I'm fine, thanks." Jolyne finally let go of her pose, her entire back collapsed, wiping out the dirt on his face, turning back to the tall man in black behind her all this time. "What a great start to our glorious days at Beacon, don't you think, Jotaro-Kun?"

Jotaro did not say a word. He's just simply staring into the nothingness, as usual, without any trace of emotion on his face.

Seeing that Jolyne is fine, the girl with the bow walked away while reading a book she's holding in her hands. After that, came the absolute downpour of rants from the heiress.

"YOU! YOU! WHA-Just What-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? UNBELIEVABLE!" The anger in her voice can almost be seen by eyes. "This is the exact situation that I was talking about! Untrained ignorant idiots trying to handle thing when they can't! Mind you, I'm not going to be responsible for your mess! Your hand could have got blown clean off!"

"Well excuse me, Ms. Schnee, I'm pretty sure I just saved your sorry ass from getting yourself in the exact same position as I do! So why don't you just shut your higher-up ass for a while and be thankful, if you even know what that word means?"

"You-You-" Weiss felt a rush of anger all over her body, pouting, her face boiled up red, looks like she's going to launch a nuclear holocaust on Jolyne at any time. Never in her life has anyone spoken to her in that altitude. But at the meantime, she felt kind of surprised: Not because of the fact that she had the balls to speak to her, the next heiress of the Schnee family like that, but more of because she recognized Weiss' identity. The Schnee company is a famous dust company that is known all across Remnant, but not much people would care about the family that's behind it except the upper class that'd do anything desperately to improve their reputation with them in order to gain more profit. There's no problem for her to walk on the street like a normal person even back in Atlas, not to mention Vale, given that no one even barely recognizes her. But somehow, she did. If this was under any other normal circumstances, she might have lauded this vulgar girl for knowing a thing or two. But in a situation this tense, might as well forget it.

"Ugh...Just you wait, I'll never forget about this!" In a defeated frustration, Weiss turned his back on them and walked off into the distance.

"Yeah, screw you too! Watch out or that ego of yours' gonna trip you over!"

Ruby is still on the ground, dazed about what just happened. A lot happened within that minute, her sister running off with a crowd of people that she doesn't know, she tripped over a luggage trolley, and a bottle of dust exploded inside a random girl's hand. Like, what?

"You doing alright there?" While Ruby's still lying on the ground, Jolyne lends out a helping hand.

"I'm...doing good, thanks," Ruby answered, standing up with the help of Jolyne. "You sure sounds like you knew her well."

"Well, don't you? That's Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee family. Not exactly famous around these parts, but her face is across every single billboard in Atlas, that's something to be reckoned with, only if she doesn't have that cocky attitude, I might just start to respect her more. Either way, Name's Jolyne Cujoh, the guy with a weird cap behind me is Jotaro Kujo, he's quiet at times, but that's just how it is, you?"

"I'm Ruby Rose. Ahem... are you two related? You said you're all Kujo's, not trying to start up trouble, just curious."

Crap. The first person she has met and she already spoiled essential information to her. Should have just stick to the first name.

"Uh...Of course not! Yeah, it's normal, people get us confused up all the time, you see, I'm CUJOH, he's KUJO, I starts with a C and has an extra H at the end, he starts with K without the H, get it? We are totally not blood-related, just similar names, I know, funny coincidence, hahaha...Eh, don't you have any friend that came with you along your way here? You seem all alone..." A bit nervous, her eyes widened and spoke in a rapid and agitated voice, clumsily trying to cover what she just said.

"I suppose I had my sister...I jumped two years ahead from Signal, knew a lot of people back there, but none of them are here. And she, the only person that I knew just ran off with her friends, so yeah, I guess you can say I have no friends."

"I see. Well, it's always better to slowly and carefully build your relations up again than taking missteps then fall from peer pressure."

"Yeah, true that-Hey, it's that guy who threw up on the ship!" Before Ruby can finish her sentence, she got distracted by the passing of another person behind Jolyne. It was a blonde boy that they saw puking into a garbage bin earlier.

* * *

"...All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The blonde boy, Jaune Arc ranted to the other three people accompanying him: Ruby, Jolyne and Jotaro. Jaune is about 180 centimetres high, wearing a black hoodie with a reddish sleeve, not the most recognizable person out of the crowd, being easily overshadowed by the people around him walking proudly.

"Hey, I kind of agree with Ruby here. Vomit boy does sound like a cool nickname." Jolyne joked with a smirk put up at the corner of her mouth.

"No, it's not! What if I called you a crater face?"

"NOW LISTEN UP BOY, I'm gonna give you a second chance to reorganize your words because my fist is really eager to make a passionate contact with your face just now!" Jolyne suddenly dropped the act, showing hostility, putting a fist up to his face.

Ruby chuckled brightly, humoured by the sudden change of altitude. "Aren't you two just getting around?"

"Not really...Well, I haven't really introduced myself properly, did I? The name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies lov-"

"Wow. It sure doesn't take a whole paragraph to prove that you aren't popular among girls." Jolyne reacted with astonishment, she knew a lot of boys back in school, but never in her life has she ever encountered a boy such as him that has the introductory this lame. Is it just a Remnant thing that she missed in the books?

"Ugh..." Jaune looks like he's gonna refute what Jolyne just said, but that died down due to the lack of confidence that's almost visible through eyes to everyone present. "At-At least my mom told me I was-Nevermind."

Jolyne can go on and on to laugh at this boy's poor pick up skills, but she kind of feel bad for doing it. If she had to take a guess, he never even touched a girl that's even close to his age, not to mention having any word interactions. Now that Jolyne thinks about it, it's kind of sad, (Presumably)his first day at Beacon, and he's already getting made fun of. Not exactly something she can relate to given that she was always a kid with words, but Jolyne kind of understands that type of feeling.

Back in jail, that is.

"Hey," Jolyne bumped the disheartened boy's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "There's still a long time 'till we graduate, y'know? Don't get too upset over us, there's still plenty fish in the sea, Beacon is a pretty big place, I'm sure you'll find someone that would accept even people like you. In fact, you look like that type to be popular among girls from where I came from."

"I'm...not sure if that was supposed to encourage me, but thanks, I guess." Hearing Jolyne's words didn't necessarily cheer him up, but it did make him felt slightly better than before. "In fact, where did both of you came from, exactly? You don't sound like you came from around these parts..."

The girl wanted to slap herself in the cheeks a hundred times. For the second time, on the second person she met at Beacon, she dug her own grave by raising another unnecessary question to her origin. Why can't she just take control of herself sometimes?

"Um, we came from, uh, a small farm in Mistral! That's right, you know that one? The that's famous for, uh, apples? Heh..." Yet again, Jolyne tried to twist the topic away. Ruby might be a bit dense to notice it, but that flush of panic managed to catch Jaune's attention. However, he did not pay too much attention to it, some people are just a bit uncomfortable to share their past.

The silence went on for minutes as they walked by groups and groups of freshmen just like them. They're all headed for one direction, so the best course is to follow them, wherever they're going, that's where the four should go. Probably. The view is quite nice-Neatly pruned turfs, the clear blue sky, the cleansing wind...It just looks like any other typical day in Vale, with extra sunny weather. It's refreshing to just walk down the boulevard until they get to the ceremony...Not. This is a bit too uncomfortable with all this silence going on.

"Sooooo, I got this thing." Swiftly and quickly, Ruby used her left hand to pull out an object from her back, when the object flew over the top of the girl's head, with the sound of mechanism turning, it soon retracted into a scythe on it's way down, the scythe banged on the ground loudly, breaking the ice and the concrete floor.

The design of it is extraordinary, to say the least. Coloured with Black and red with a slice of gray, it combined both futuristic and primal theme and is not afraid to display the sheer raw destructive power that it got. Just from the looks, it looked like an exaggerated version of something that you would expect from a generic Anime, the scythe is about as high as the girl wielding it, which brings the question on how in the world is she carrying it. The weapon can be split up into two different segments: The scythe, and the sniper rifle. The scythe part is pretty self-explanatory, but the sniper part is where things get bizarre because it's actually a part of the weapon rather than a form. It's the handle of the weapon, with the scope, the chamber and magazine exposing outside and the muzzle pointing out the top. That way, when in combat, there's no need for taking half an hour switching between the modes of the weapon trying to take on enemies at different ranges, and the blade itself also acts as a bipod that stabilizes the shots once fixed into the ground.

A true handiwork from a craftsman that is proficient with his/her mastery of the craft, however, what's also impressive is the girl wielding it. No matter from which perspective, the weapon seemed like a heavy choice for any type of situation. From a logical standpoint, one would assume the user of this magnificent weaponry to be a muscular man, but Ruby Rose is quite the opposite of that. In fact, it's unsure as to if one can wield it at all, but Ruby looked like she's swinging it like a kitchen knife, efficient and precise. Is it the years of training that she had received? Or there's some sorcery going on within that weapon? No one knows.

Jaune got a bit jolted by the girl's sudden actions and recoiled a step back while Jolyne watched in a daze. Even Jotaro, who's been quiet and staring into blank space for the past few minutes stared at the weapon for a while, contemplating.

"I named it Crescent Rose. As you can see, it's a scythe..." Speaking in a slightly proud manner, Ruby stepped her right foot onto the blade(For whatever reason, it did not hurt her, nor cutting her shoe in half), cocking the chamber located on the right side of the handle of the weapon. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle, uses .67 calibre dust bullets, each packs enough punch to shred a concrete wall to pieces-"

"I-I'm sorry, a wha-" Asked Jaune, a bit confused by the vocabulary.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool! Well, I've got my sword and a shield...Kind of lame compared to yours." Jaune unsheaths his sword from the side of his waist while releasing his shield on the back of his left hand. At first, it might look like some sort of white bar, but as Jaune pressed a button, it soon expanded into a white heater shield with golden trim, with an emblem placed in the middle. "This is Crocea Mors. It was passed down by my great-great-grandfather, he used it to fought in the great war."

"Ooohhhh." As a weapon enthusiast, Ruby is naturally attracted to all type of weaponry. It doesn't look all that outstanding, just like everything about Jaune, but the overall simplistic design is still something to be praised of. "What does it do?"

"Well, uhhh...The shield gets smaller, so, when I get tired of carrying it around...I can just put it away!" Jaune said in an embarrassed manner because there's really nothing to offer from his weapon. One of the problems with a simplistic design is that its usage is also simplistic.

"But...Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." The wielder of the sword and shield sighed in embarrassment.

"So...What about you two?" Looking back to Jotaro and Jolyne behind her, Ruby wondered what their choice of weapon would be.

"Us? Well..." Jolyne scratched her head, turning back to the man wearing black. "Now that you've mentioned it, where are our weapons?"

Jotaro, who's been silent and observing all this time, raised the cap on his head a little, exposing more of his face, then lowered it back down as he finished his sentence. "Our weapon should be finished and arrive this afternoon, Ozpin promised that it would be in our locker by tomorrow."

"Hey, you actually talk! I thought you're mute or something!" The sudden words that the man spoke surprised Jaune by a bit, since the moment he had met this guy, not a word are spoken from that mouth of his. Combining with that eyepatch that he had on his face, his overall muscular build, and the unique black uniform that he's got, one would usually imagine that he's Jolyne's bodyguard of some sort.

Jotaro did not speak, instead, under the shadow of his cap, came the beaming glare of his sending straight towards Jaune. It's not mixed with any extra emotion, just a plain stare, which makes it even more disturbing than showing hostility. That sent a shiver down The blonde boy's spine, causing him to look away immediately.

"O-Okay..." Jaune's words fainted as he looked to the opposite side, but he can still feel Jotaro staring down at him.

"Wait, did you just say Ozpin?" The red-haired girl had questions, like why aren't they holding their weapons by their side, and the fact that their weapon isn't forged by themselves, but she was more distracted by the name Jotaro spoke. "Y-You know headmaster Ozpin, too? As in, THE Ozpin?"

"Ahem, yeah. What about it? Sounds pretty normal to me, he also said that he's going to craft our weapons himsel-" Jolyne didn't see that as something all that outlandish, and that thought of hers was soon to be proved wrong by the overreaction of the two young people.

" **THAT'S NOT NORMAL!"** Ruby and Jaune almost screamed in a unison, shocked by how casual she is taking all of this information in. Ozpin is like, one of the most famous people on Remnant, the youngest headmaster to any academy thus far, his combat ability is recognized worldwide, despite no one actually saw him fight in person. The name itself simply holds a giant power to this society, so how in the world can someone act this normal when the man himself tells them that he's going to personally forge a weapon for them? Jaune isn't the best when it comes to memorizing Remnant history, but hell if he never heard of the name Ozpin before, unless you're from an alien planet, Ozpin is someone that you should definitely know the influence of.

Jolyne sighed, expecting the reaction. "Look, I know who Ozpin is, he's the headmaster, a youngest one at that, but things really aren't as complicated as you would imagine. All we did is accept a favour from him, and we get favours back, simple as that, and before you two ask, uh-uh, I'm not going to answer you what that favour was, I can only tell you that it's a hundred percent legal. Kind of."

Ruby and Jaune are at a loss for words with an unbelievable expression on their faces. These two people are definitely more than just your ordinary students, not even top of the class noblemen can simply get a favour from the man himself, Ruby got lucky and gets accepted into Beacon, but this is something else. Of course, they've got a ton of questions to ask, but it's unlikely that these two will respond to them.

"...Do we actually know where we're going?" Jolyne asked, the overall shock that was given to the two made the entire group lost their direction, they're now lost on an aisle leading to god knows where, the flow of students that they were following earlier completely gone.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

The four people walked through the door of the amphitheatre filled with various kind of teenagers, in front of the group of students is a stage, it seems like everyone here is gather around to listen to some sort of introductory speech. No one is currently on the stage, for now, it would be best to just find some place to settle down.

Among the crowd, a blonde girl noticed the presence of the four people and looked back to the door, her expression soon became a smile as she saw her sister among them. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She yelled, waving her hand in the air to call Ruby over.

"Oh! Hey, that's my sister, gotta go! See you all after the ceremony!" Ruby soon ran off, leaving the four idly standing at the door. Jaune tried to stop her, but she already ran towards the direction of the other girl before his words can leave his mouth.

"Hey! Wait!... Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune bowed in disappointment, for a minute, he looked at Jolyne with a slice of expectation.

Could have been his imagination but for a split second, there was a flash of mixed emotion flew through Jotaro's left eye: Fury, Agony, Bloodthirst-Everything worst that a human can offer through his emotions, a burst of a black and blue flame. But again, it lasted for just a second, so Jaune can't really tell if he was seeing things or not.

"Just a fair warning, I am a hundred percent not interested in mammones like you. I do wish you luck finding someone else, though. See ya then." Leaving Jaune with a bitter remark, Jolyne walked off with Jotaro to find a spot among the crowd of students.

"M-Mammone-..." Something definitely shattered somewhere inside Jaune. The worst part about it is the fact that Jaune is fully aware of this, despite Jolyne mentioning it or not. He really's been a mama's boy all along, he can't really disagree with that, despite him painfully trying to disagree with it. He had a flashback to the first time he tried to pick up a girl, she almost said the exact same thing, calling him a mama's boy, yet he thought he would never get hurt by that ever again.

In a total defeat, Jaune walked off to find another spot, unaware of a girl wearing a gladiator outfit with a red hair staring right at him from behind.

* * *

Ruby's pretty pissed about her sister. Leaving her in the middle of nowhere like that, made her trip over a luggage trolley(indirectly), got into trouble with some heiress(also indirectly), and all that. But in a way, she wouldn't have met Jolyne and the others if Yang didn't leave her off. But still, she's the older sister, just how low are you to pull a move like that? By the time she walked next to Yang, she crossed her arms in front of her chest in resentment.

"Hey, Yang, how can you **UGHUfugeh-!** " Before Ruby can begin her three-thousand words rant, she was disrupted by a sudden hug from her sister, a destructive one at that. She can tell that her sister is full of joy right now for whatever reason, that kind of strength is something that she would use when she's enjoying something.

"Oh, Ruby, Ruby, my baby girl!" The blonde rubbed her face all over the red-haired girl, ignoring all the attention that she's attracted from the nearby crowd. "I knew it! The sister of I, Yang 'Bumblebee' XiaoLong, can pull this off! It's your first day at Beacon and you've already made three friends! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yang! Stop! People are staring at us!" In embarrassment, Ruby's face blushed, trying to push Yang off. She always has been this childish, Ruby has been enduring it since she was a little kid, all that time spent with her almost made Ruby adapted to her personality. But not in front of the public!

Suddenly, while still hugging Ruby in her arms, that smile full of happiness on her face suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk. "Hey, just tell me this, I swear I won't tell anyone else."

"W-What?" Ruby's not sure if she wants to hear what her sister has to offer next. That mischief. That usually means that she's onto something.

"Did you, ahem...Managed to get any 'progress' going between any of them, if you know what I mean? Kekeke..." Yang chuckled, her expression twitching for a bit.

"Progress? What do you-Oh, Yang, no! We've only met for like, ten minutes!" Realizing what her sister is talking about, Ruby's face blushed even harder, the sound of a boiled kettle can almost be heard through her squealing voices.

"Hey, C'mon, who is it? The tall one or the Blonde one? Oh, what about the girl? Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with your preferences."

"That's not funny! I'm already having a rough day, you know!" Ruby is now a bit of tired of her sister's sense of humour, narrowing her eye and hissing at her sister, telling her to shut the whole thing off.

"Alright relax princess, I'm just screwing with you. Anyway, how's your first day at Beacon?" Finally letting go of Ruby, the blonde girl placed her hands on her hips, standing confidently asking about her sister's day, it should have been the first thing to ask someone about starting a conversation, but Yang's Yang.

"Well, I'm doing good, except for the part where you ditched me and made some girl explode in front of me!"

"...What?" Yang's not sure if she heard that one right. Did she mean she pissed off someone or literally?

"Well, to make the story short, there was this girl-I think her name's Schnee or something, an heiress with white hair, after you ditched me like a piece of trash, I tripped into her luggage trolley, which contains suitcases full of dust bottles, she took a leaked one out of one of the cases, then-"

As Ruby went on with her long diatribe, Yang noticed a girl slowly slithering up behind her sister's back with an unpleasant expression, a girl that has a silver hair with a scar on the right side of her face. Must be the girl Ruby's talking about. Yang was going to open her mouth up and alert Ruby about her presence, but hey, where's the fun in that?

"-then it exploded right in her hands, and it was super awkward! I feel super, super bad for not just me, and for that girl! just imagine all the embarrassment that she has to go-"

 **"You!"**

 **"AHHWUGAHED!"** Startled by the loud words that was pretty much spoken right into her ears, the red-haired girl recoiled straight into her sister's hands, who for some reason lend out to carry her at the exact same time, all within a second. "Oh no, here it is! It's happening again!"

"What do you mean 'Here it is'!? Also, you should totally feel ashamed for every single action that you've done earlier! Every casualty and cost-effective loss will be under you two's responsibility, and you should be glad that the three of us didn't get blown down the cliff and died!" The girl looked angry as hell, frowning brows, grinding on her teeth, the textbook example of a mad person.

"Christ. You ain't lying about the exploding girl, are you?" Yang looked at Ruby. That doesn't sound like a joke for someone like Ruby to make from the beginning, and every word in her sentence sounded like hyperboles, there is no way the blond girl is gonna believe any of that until another witness actually shows up.

"It was an accident! I swear-"

Swift and speedy are the words to use, within a blinking's time, Weiss pulled out a pamphlet from god knows where on her and puts in right in front of Ruby's face. She looked like she was going to start a thousand-word rant, and she had the intent to, a storm of sentences is going to erupt out of her mouth anytime.

"What's th-"

"Theschneedustcompanyisnotresponsibleforanyinjuriesordamagessustainedwhileoperatingaschneedustcompanyproductalthoughnotmandaotory..."

It's almost how impressive how a person can manage to speak so interestingly and boringly at the same time. Ruby had to applaud on how she is speaking this fast but in the meantime maintaining the structure of her sentences. It didn't take long for her to trail her mind off whatever the heiress' on and on about, Weiss' voice isn't that interesting to make sure the red-haired girl is on track with the topic. She's more thinking about how she can make up an apology later on, oh, they might even become friends if she does this right! It's all just an accident, she'll understand. Right?

"...In the field. Are you listening? Excuse me? Hello?!" Noticing that Ruby's off the trail, Weiss raised her voice up a pitch, sticking her face in front of Ruby's wandered off expressions.

"Uhhhh...Yeah! Of course!"

"Good. Still feel like a wise move to make thing up to me? Yeah, thought so. Read this thoroughly and never talk to me ever again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another business to take care of." Weiss soon turned around and headed towards another location in the crowd.

"Hey! Wait..." Ruby tried to stop the girl from leaving to clear a few things up and apologize, reaching out her hand to grip onto Weiss' shoulder, only to miss. The back view of the heiress soon disappeared within the crowd of different kind of people.

The wielder of the scythe can only sigh, closing her eyes in the tiredness of all the stuff that she's going through, then turned back to her sister. "Either way, that's how my morning's going, what about you?"

* * *

Noises. A lot of noises.

Honestly, it's been a good few years since the last time Jolyne had to endure the noisiness of a school's opening ceremony, this place is technically an academy, but the overall atmosphere mostly resembles her days back in college. Ambitious people get in, spend years learning something that they had passion in with pain and suffering, only to end up in a small restaurant as a waiter and pays off your student loans for the rest of your life then dies of a terminal brain tumour.

Well, that was back on Earth. There are a few differences here and there, every single person here is gathered to become huntsmen and huntresses, not much flexibility in terms of the paths they're taking. If fighting is something that you can choose to study and get a living out of it, then it's gonna be one of the most popular degrees to get to, who doesn't want to maintain the world order with magic powers while wielding magical weapons?

No one, really. But again, unlike Remnant, Earth isn't filled with blood-thirsty monsters that will attack any living creature on sight. People here had different opinion values, they're the outsiders here, it's really natural to feel out of place and just be confused in general. To both Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh, fighting is not something that worths spending a quarter of your life doing unless they have to, they all had their own ideas and things to do. Dying is not one of them, in honour or not.

The star of the show is yet to appear-If the schedule is right, it should be Headmaster Ozpin doing his introductory speeches to the innocent freshmen. God knows what's with the delay, but one thing's for sure. The atmosphere around the green-haired girl is getting awkward.

See, it's true back in Florida when she mentioned that she wanted to spend more time with her father. Since she was very little, Jotaro has been wandering the Earth and doesn't give a piece of attention to his family, his wife, his daughter, no one. Lacking a father is almost the equivalent of removing a piece of her spine, it's something down at the bottom that's always missing inside her, a girl without a figure to guide her would eventually and inevitably make her stray off the path.

But here in Remnant, things are different. There is now zero things to worry about, the strings of fate between that man named DIO and the Joestar bloodline is served, there is no more business nor dramas for the man to take care of. There's only the two of them left from the world of theirs, at least according to the numbers. They should be able to spend their time however they want, you know, talk about life and stuff, like a true pair of father and daughter that they almost had never been.

So, why in the hell would this situation get this awkward!?

Standing in the middle of the crowd with the tall man on her side, she thought to herself frustratingly, while her father stared blankly in front of him. Scraping the noises from the other students talking, all is silent.

Socialize, god damn it! If you can do it to the thousands of boys at school, you can talk normally to your father!

That thought screams on the top of her brain, but she wished that talking to this man could be that simple. There are multiple problems to this: Firstly, Jotaro's a man of few words. That doesn't just apply to him treating his own family, it applies to every single person on Earth. And Remnant. Jolyne knows really few of him, she can't tell what's going on inside his brain, perhaps he's socially awkward, or he just hates talking to people?

Secondly, the whole thing just seems off. It's like someone meeting their bastard child for the first time while knowing the presence of each other for years, there's no way for the two to just bond naturally over years that's not spent together. While Jolyne isn't exactly a bastard herself, the lack of communication between the two made it even worse than that. "Hey, my dad who abandoned the family for years, wanna talk and improve our relations?" That's not happening.

Either way, this is not how she pictured the whole thing to be. Joining an academy with her father while both of them being out of their studying ages, an academy that teaches monster killing at that-Not an ideal setting to fix your broken relationship with.

"Hey, Jolyne." While the girl is still struggling deep down with the awkward situation, Jotaro suddenly broke the ice, staring at her.

"Oh! Eh-Yeah?" Jolyne actually jumped by the sudden words that were spoken through that deep voice of his. She didn't expect Jotaro to be the one who starts the conversation, he's not all that socialized, to say the least, not to mention starting a conversation. But still, it's good to see that things are at least changing for the better in some way.

Jotaro then placed his right hand under his chin, brushing it, his eyesights turned away from Jolyne, envisaging something. That went on for at least a minute before he opened his mouth again and spoke.

"What's your favourite type of starfish?"

...

...

...

"...What?"

"Nothing." The man, seeing the in-reaction of her daughter, soon lowered down the tip of his cap, concealing his face within the shadow, and turned away his vision back into the blank space.

...

...

...

You aren't god damn helping, for fuck's sake.

Jolyne now has the urge to tear her entire face off due to the sheer embarrassment that she's going through. Social awkwardness isn't something that Jolyne experiences all that often, but really, when it comes to socializing with Jotaro Kujo, anyone will eventually become socially awkward anyway, despite any efforts.

Well, perhaps she will give it a try.

"Ahem...I really like your hat." Jolyne tried to start up another conversation.

"...Thanks." Jotaro replied, taking his cap off, exposing his black hair. The hat is one of its own unique design, black leather brimmed with gold with a golden button in the middle, besides the button is a rectangular plate that is also golden with the carving of a hand on it. The back of the cap look like black hairs, it could the design, but it looks just like the back of Jotaro's head.

After receiving the compliment, Jotaro puts the cap back onto his head, returning his sights back into the blank.

...

 **Jesus fucking Christ! Would it kill you to just speak more than one word, you ingrown eggplant!?**

Jolyne is pretty much furious at this point. Just how in the world can someone be this dull!? Where the hell is Ozpin to break this damn ice when you need him!?

Wait, no. Maybe it's actually her that's doing something wrong? Not as in if she did anything to piss him off, maybe it's simply the topic that he's not interested in? Heard from her mother, Jotaro's really interested in marine biology, but Jolyne knows absolutely jack about it. The only thing she knows about the ocean is that there's water in it.

Think, think...Something that they both can relate to. Something with a bit of depth to keep them going.

"Fate had led us down a strange path, hasn't it?" Finally thought of a topic to talk about, Jolyne opened her mouth and spoke. But rather than something daily, she decided to go in depth.

That surely got Jotaro's attention, he turned his head around yet again, facing her. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, doesn't every single thing that has happened up until this point seems ridiculous? Actually, shouldn't any of this make any sense at all? You should be perfectly aware of this, more than everyone: We're all dead men walking. That scar and the lost eye of yours proves it even more. Shortly after your defeat, I got sliced into pieces by Father Pucci, yet, we're still here. Alive and standing, on an alien planet that closely resembles the one that we used to live in. Hell, people here even use English. Won't believe it even if you tell me it wasn't fate."

"...I see your point. This entire event is truly bizarre, and no scientific explanation can be given to it to fully explain whatever has happened to us. The sheer possibility for our reincarnation on a planet that functions just the way that we're used to, all the while maintain our original memories and physical form, along with our stands...Truly strange, almost as if there's a special gravity attracting us to this path."

Good. Jolyne thought to herself. Great start. Shyamalan style.

This conversation is going a bit too deep then she would have imagined it, but hell, they're starting on somewhere. All she had to do is to maintain this conversa-

 **"And you!"**

 **"UGHWAHEH!"** Much like the other girl, Jolyne had someone spoke straight into her ears and made the same reaction. She jumped up a meter straight from the ground due to the blaring sound, it's like the person's speaking through a megaphone.

"You! You are the most problematic out of the bunch! Do you realize what you have done!?" Jolyne turned around her head, trying to find the source of the voice that made her jump. It was the girl from earlier this morning, Weiss Schnee, the heiress.

"Y-You again! Just what the hell is wrong with you, sneaking up onto people like that!?"

 _Can you freaking see what I'm doing here, you clown!? We were just talking! Do you have any idea how hard it is to pry this guy's mouth open!?_

"I won't be doing this if you didn't blow that bottle up in the first place! Think about what you did! Your actions could have caused thousands of Lien worth of damages!" Weiss accused the green-haired woman to be vulgar, her eyes narrowed leaving only a slit, pointing her right index right to the girl's face.

"You're making it sound like it was my fault! Well, Ms. Weiss, why don't you be fucking grateful for once in a while because I saved your ass from blowing into a new brand of dust!? No one died and you didn't lose jack shit, so why can't you just quiet the fuck down and leave?!"

"You vulgar..." The white-haired girl grind on her teeth, clenching her fist. She looks like she's going to have neurasthenia.

Running out of option, Weiss decided to pull out the good old pamphlet. It's more of a standard procedure than an effective solution, she was told to read the rights on there whenever some illiterate idiot decides to randomly damage the company's products while hurting themselves in the progress; as the heiress, she was also forced to remember that over and over again. Not exactly a fix to anything, but it's enough to shut people down and make them stay that way.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any-"

"-Injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product, although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with that shitty pamphlet, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da. Oh, cut the crap mistress, I've got your Schnee-Miranda rights carved to the back of my head given that, you know, I'm more literate than you. Please, before you embarrass yourself even more, get the hell out of my face."

Days of doing nothing but studying boring Remnant history really paid off, not as in it would be useful in any real-life situation, but Jolyne can smack people in the face with them when needed. This intolerable cunt, for example.

"You...By the dust, you are the most churlish person that a woman had ever given birth to!"

Weiss did not expect someone to actually know the contents on that pamphlet, usually, when she read them out loud to someone, they would just bugger off because it's so bland and long, like a cop reading out your rights when arresting you, but rather than cuffing you down violently, instead, it would simply annoy the hell out of you. But this girl somehow memorized all that: Rights that's only used within the company, not that it's not accessible outside of company personnel, it's that no one outside of the company would bother to memorize them.

"Good for you Juliet, you're like the textbook example of a girl with daddy issues, don't you feel embarrassed just walking on the streets knowing that you've got no friends except those that want to let your father's company ride on their faces?"

"Agrhh..."

Weiss' visibly pissed, her entire face boiled up red, the sound of her grinding her teeth can be heard from a mile away. The thing is, years of combat and literature study did not tell her how to fight back when insulted in front of her face.

"What, angry, little princess? If you feel pissed, say it out loud, you damn cun-" Jolyne decided to chase down the conversation while she's got the upper hand, but that was soon to be disrupted by a loud yell.

 **"Shut the hell up! You two are damn annoying!"**

A deafening howl came from beside the two girls dramatically squabbling, it effectively shut down the argument. Not only that, it pretty much attracted the entire five miles radius' people's attention. They turned their eyes around, only to turn away before they can even lay an eye on the source of the voice, it was almost an instinct because whoever the person is, he's sending out a raw aura of fury that's pressing everyone present down.

Everyone seems frozen: things were better for the crowd nearby, but the same cannot be said at the epicentre. It's like Jotaro stopped time yet again, except he did not, it's simply the people around them froze. The sheer shock value of that howl made the two girls also freeze in place, standing there, maintaining their gestures.

"Pssst," Jolyne whispered to the shocked heiress after recovering from her own shock, covering the side of the cheek facing Jotaro with her hand, her expression shows more compassion than despise. "Just...Get out of here, alright? Before you embarrass yourself even more, or my, um, friend-gets even more pissed. Please."

The white-haired heiress seemed to run out of things to rant about, a moment ago, she looked like she had more stuff to yell out about, but really, after that shout by Jotaro, whatever she had in store is washed away. Feeling a bit defeated but yet to quit, she could only turn around and walk away.

...

This is embarrassing.

Not just that she will have to go through this juvenile high school fantasy cliche by some fourteen years old, she also has to endure people like that for at least years. Perhaps death is a better alternative than this. Somehow having your entire body sliced into pieces and your soul disintegrated sounded like a much preferable alternative than this.

There really isn't much she can do right now except to wait for the great headmaster to show up. And so she waited.

A few minutes later, the headmaster showed up. Surprising to Jolyne, he didn't spend half an hour doing a generic motivational speech on their bright future and their glorious path they're about to take, instead, it was a short, sweet speech about how they will need to take their first step.

Not really something she heard of before, so it's a nice change of pace. But there was just something off about him-Like back in the hospital, he seemed...off. Like he wasn't even there, as if there was someone else controlling his body.

But worrying about minor details like that won't really get her anywhere, will it?

After the speech, they were dismissed by Mrs. Goodwitch, and was told that the initiation ceremony starts tomorrow.

* * *

 **Later that night**

They were promised of individual dorms once they've settled with their teams.

They were promised that all would be well after tonight.

But...

Jesus fucking Christ, these kids are annoying.

It's like college dorms all over again, but this time with even younger people and every single person in this school is squeezed into a single room. Everything is just so noisy and damn annoying, people talking and giggling over someone's drama like crazy while others are trying to sleep. Seriously, who designed this damned place?

After tumbling in on her bedroll in her blue pyjamas for at least an hour straight facing down, she thought to herself. It's somehow easier for her to sleep back in a prison cell because at least there are guards trying to maintain the order. Here, it's a damned large sleepover. It's nearly impossible to get any rest before the lights go out, and some rest is the exact thing that she needed right now since she spent the past few days studying pointless crap, enforced by her father.

After some time, she finally gave up sleeping and got up, sitting on her bedroll with her legs crossed, observing the surroundings.

There really isn't much to say: There are bedrolls scattered all over the ground dispensed by the school, lit by the chandeliers above. You've got some boys showing their muscles off to the girls while messing with each other, the girls chatting and giggling over something that she can't give less of a damn about, just your typical teenage day.

Huh, a lot of the guys didn't waste any time before trying to get the girls' attention, typical horny teenagers, glad that didn't change over the course of the universe. Can't say too much for herself, that is, the Tom Cruise experience is still fresh to her.

These girls with their best friends, just hanging out with each other...How nice.

If only she had any here...

...

How is she accepting any of this?

Her father might have forgotten all of it, but here's the big deal: She died and reincarnated on an alien planet, and abruptly accepted some random fuck's request to embark their monster-killing academy on a random ass planet that's not Earth which is also inhabited by humans.

That's not normal.

And that's not even the worst part, given that she had this strange ability to summon a punching ghost and turn herself into strings, reborn didn't seem like that much of a stretch. But the worse thing is, **all of her friends died.**

Weather, Anasui, Ermes, F.F., they're all gone. Their souls are beyond her reach and their bodies disintegrated, they are simply no more. And Emporio! What happened to him? The last thing she tried to do before her doom is to save him!

None of that she knows the answer to, and she doubts she will be able to discover the results any time soon. There was this sourness growing inside her heart, knowing that everything has lost, yet with her limited power, she can't do anything to change it. All of this is tormenting her, guilt, the feeling that she could have done something better; sadness, for she had lost almost everything, and so many others.

She buried her face between her legs, constantly letting out swear words, yet muffled enough for those around her to not hear.

...

At least...She has her father.

On this strange land, she only has her father, which is quite the opposite of what she had back on Earth.

She had a lot of friends surrounding her, well, none of them were true anyways, they were more of a filling to the gap in her heart that was always missing. Like the fillings the dentists would use to patch the gaps in your teeth, that's what those friends felt like to her. She never took them seriously, nor would she develop any sort of deep relationship with them. Speaking of ironic, that changed when she arrived at Green Dolphin Prison, where the people that were looked down upon by the society began to help her to become a better person, help her grow. But even with that, there was still something missing.

That missing piece was her father.

He was never with her back in her childhood, the only significance of him for the young Jolyne is his back and that hat of his. He always claimed to had work here and there that he will have to go away, leaving only mom and herself. Now, it's the opposite. What does that mean? By what chance will they be able to reunite in this vast universe full of infinite possibilities? Was this a part of a pre-determined fate after all?

She doesn't know what to expect from now on, but one thing's for sure: With her father being alongside her, something's going to change. For the better or worse? She doesn't know. But something is going to change, change onto a different direction that even herself doesn't know where it leads.

"-Heeeeyyyyy!" Jolyne's thoughts were disrupted by an abrupt greet towards her direction, which makes her raise her head up, searching for the voice's source.

It came from a girl-a blonde girl that's about her height with lilac eyes in her pyjamas, waving at her direction while her other hand is dragging someone else by the arm behind her. Say, she looked kind of familiar...

Oh, right. It was the girl from this morning, Ruby Rose.

"Hey, Yang! stop! I bet she's still pissed at me for what I did this morning!" Ruby muttered to her sister, though it was loud enough for Jolyne to hear meters away.

"You don't know that if you don't ask! Hello there, good madam!" Yang whispered back to her sister, then turned back to the green-haired girl, greeting her brightly.

 **Imnineteenyoulittleshit**

"Ahem...Hi." Jolyne replied weakly, not sure what to react about this abrupt situation.

"Why hello, so my sister told me all about what happened this morning. Tough day, huh? So, why don't we get to know each other?" The blonde girl joyfully requested Jolyne to socialize with them, despite the fact that her sister is trying her best to stop that action.

"C'mon, Yang! That conversation with Blake went awkward enough, I just want to rest!"

Jolyne didn't say a word as she watched Ruby trying her best to drag her sister away, but Yang simply stood there like it was nothing, standing there with her arms crossed like a nail hammered into the ground.

These two's relationship seemed fine-Well, given that they're sisters, it's usually the two extremes when it comes to siblings: Hates each other or loves each other. She never had any sibling before, it sounded like a pain, therefore she never wanted any. But, it was kind of nice, seeing others interact with each other like best friends, that's something she almost never had before.

Jolyne's expressions turned into a friendly grin. Not one that's filled with childish innocence like those around her, but one that's more mature than the overall atmosphere around here. "Very well. Say, Ruby, you did mention that you had a sister before, is she it?"

"Ugh...yeah! Of course! I don't think I have introduced her properly to you, this is-" Seeing that the Joestar girl is slightly warmer than the girl she had dealt with before, it made her heart warm up by a little bit, it was enough for her to start up a conversation, only to disrupted by her sister.

"-Yang Xiao Long, the bumblebee of Beacon, at your service! This fine lady here is Ruby Rose, as you probably knew beforehand, also known as the bee's knees!" This girl's passion is almost peaking through the roof, her lilac eyes are staring right at Jolyne without blinking once, the burning enthusiasm almost materialized behind the girl's back as a beam of light, Jolyne had the tendency to cover her eyes from it blinding her. She stretched out her hand towards Jolyne for a shake.

"Cujoh Jolyne. Nice to meet you." Jolyne gladly accepted the shake, at the meantime wondering how can someone be this energetic. It's almost unreal for such people to exist as if they just jumped out of a teen web novel. But, again-This is a whole another planet. People's behaviour might just change drastically.

The moment their hands came into contact, the green-haired girl opened her mouth.

"...Say, you're quite a brawler."

"Aw, thanks-excuse me?" The easy-going altitude in Yang's voice suddenly halted.

"See those notches in your palm? Given that your nail is quite long, you must have gotten those while holding your fists. While it's definitely forbidden to have your nails that long for boxers since they're likely to snap, but since you've got aura-presuming you have any, that should not be that much of a problem." Jolyne didn't take her eyes off the blonde girl's hand for a split second and turned it over. "Your knuckles are bruised with scars, burnings, scratches...Training, or in combat? I can't say for sure, but you're using some type of weapon that requires you to get up close and personal with your fist, I'd say some kind of gauntlet. With some sort of firearm like a shotgun mounted atop, perhaps? That would explain the burnings, from the temperature and the oil dripping down the barrel."

"...Ahem...Yeah..." Yang can only respond in a few short confused expressions, crossing her arms in front of her chest, yet to fully comprehend what this girl is talking about. Everything she just said is correct.

Is Ruby playing some kind of trick she planned with this chick? Because she is positive that she does not know this girl from before.

"You must be thinking 'Is this some sort of trick I planned with Ruby?', right? That's written all over your face." Jolyne continued to spew out predictions while Yang wanders in her own thought, the sudden words forced her back into reality.

"I might sound a bit pretentious, but I'm trying not to, so excuse me. My great-grandpa taught me this when I was younger, your body language plays a huge part in this. From the way your eyelid twitches to the pattern of your arm muscles moving, they easily show traits that you can track to deduct one's thoughts. Your fist clenched after I've finished my predictions, probably sweating in your palms, that's the sign of nervousness, therefore my predictions should be all correct; you just frowned when I claimed earlier and you've crossed your hands, those are obvious signs of uneasiness and distrust, plus the fact that you've looked back to Ruby, you are questioning her involvement in all of this. See? Easy stuff, once you know where to look."

...

"...Heh. Tell you what, you're sure one interesting fellow." Yang scratched the back of her head with a small grin on her face. "Sure, a bit creepy, but I'd say we would get along just fine."

Jolyne did not say a word, only nodded in agreement.

Well, that's the first step. Getting to know people around her rather than acting like a rebel teen going through her phase because she's not satisfied with her surroundings, that will get her nowhere.

What's behind is behind-there's nothing in the world she can do to change that fact. No mortal has the ability to change history as they know it, much like you can't change the answers on a test that was already marked, you can't bring back a world and people that had perished. Perhaps it will be better to just settle for who they are now.

"Jolyne?"

To the right side of the ongoing conversation, a low masculine voice called out, uniting three glances at one direction.

A man-a tall man, a man that's about two heads above the yellow and red sisters is walking this way steadily, wearing a purple overcoat and a cap with the same colour pallet rather than pyjamas like everyone else around. His voice is deeper than the darkened abyss of the bottom of the ocean, on the right side of his face, wears an eyepatch that covers his blinded blue eyes and the scar that roared across.

Compared to the students nearby, he's a redwood in the middle of the desert, you can stack two people atop each other and barely reach his shoulders. The heavy clothes are not enough to hide away this muscular build, his strong abs vaguely bulged an outline out of his white shirt, drawing many attention with mixed feelings from those that he walked past.

"Oh right, I almost forgot you're sleeping here, too. What's up?"

"Ozpin demanded our presence, it's about our weapons and some 'safety regulations', according to him. We should get there as fast as we can." The deadpanned expression on the man's face did not change one bit.

"Does it have to be now? Can't we wait 'till, like, tomorrow? I could really use some rest right now." Jolyne grumbled, there was barely any juice left in her after all the cluster that had happened this morning.

"No. It was said that the matter is important, and there shouldn't be any delay...Are you okay?" Jotaro's seriousness soon turned into concern halfway into his sentence, the blue eye under his frowned brows beams apprehension over Jolyne's shoulders towards someone behind her, making Jolyne turn around out of curiosity.

"J-Jesus Christ, Yang! You're bleeding!" The first thing the girl received is the panicked voice of Ruby looking at her sister bleeding from her nose, not knowing what to do.

Yang simply stood there like a wooden pike impaled into the ground, her eyes staring straight at the middle portion of the man wearing a cap. She doesn't show a single bit of emotion on her face, only an idle face with a stream of crimson flowing down her nose.

Mumbling something under her breath rapidly, she slowly began to lose her balance, falling backwards without twitching her muscles for a bit.

 _Aw..._

 _Aw man..._

 _That was..._

 _..._

 _...pleasant._

During her fall, she closed her eyes in delightfulness while expecting the impact to land on her back. But it never came.

Rather than the freezing hard wooden floor, it was a warm surface. It had a smooth texture, but in the meantime very sturdy. Now that she thinks about it, the falling surely took less time than she had imagined and less impactful. In fact, she's not even lying on the ground. She can feel her body locked into an acute angle from the floor, her spine lying over someone's...thigh, what her head came into contact with was someone's palm.

Confused and dazed, with the current of nosebleed still flowing down her cheek, she opened her eyes to figure out what had happened. The first thing that reflected into her eyes wasn't the ceilings, it was rather a silhouette of a figure shadowed over by the lights above. A figure...

Wearing a cap.

Before she can even hit the ground, this man somehow managed to catch her in his palms. She had no idea how he did that, the same goes for everyone else present(except for Jolyne), because just a second ago, he was still walking down the hallway. No one heard him move, no one saw him ran, it's almost like he stopped time just to save her from falling.

How did he do it is a good question. But as of now, more importantly...

"...You seemed sick. Do you need any help?"

Under the shadow of his head, Yang was able to observe this man's exquisite appearance more thoroughly. Despite the fact that there was a scar torn across his face under that black eyepatch, the sheer male charisma was in no way overlapped. The beaming blue eyeball in his left socket stared into the blonde girl's eyes along with his deep yet silent voice, perhaps this man himself didn't even notice it, but many teenage boys around could only dream of such chance with a girl, not to mention it being the bumblebee of Beacon. The same goes for the girls.

That moment, the small stream of blood on her face roared into a wave of trembling crimson, causing the girl's sister to scream out loud then running off to find help. "Eeeekkkkk! B-Blood! Someone get her to the nurse!"

"T...T-Ten..."

Still lying in Jotaro's arms, Yang stared emptily above her while pointing her thumbs up.

"...Out of...Ten."

* * *

The clock in the corner ticked once again.

It doesn't really make any sense for it to be there, it wasn't the fact that it was slightly more old school than the surroundings, more because it was placed in this room where you could clearly see the giant clock outside the window.

In this quite massive room atop the beacon tower, riddled with turning gears exposed from the floor to the ceiling, there was not much furniture placed within except for an arc table and three chairs placed around it and the clock mentioned earlier. Two of the chairs are facing the window where the table's placed near with two people sitting on them, the other one facing the opposite way while still being empty. The glowing moon can be seen from this direction, hanging above the star-riddled sky.

The two people present being, of course, Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh.

"...He's sure taking his time." Jolyne mumbled, propping her arm up on the armrest against her head.

Jotaro, as always, is silently sitting up straight beside her.

There was a coffee cup left on the table-A white cup with Vytal festival's logo on it, a mixed aroma of hot cocoa and dark coffee can be smelled a mile away, placed alongside it is two other empty cups that shares the same design and a tall pot, a small gust of steam is escaping through the top.

The clock ticked yet again, displaying the time: Half past one. The school is nothing but a silent castle sitting atop a lonely island, mysterious and asleep. Snortings could be heard echoing out of the temporary dorm and out into the cleansing midnight air, under the shattered moon, as if everything came to a halt, even the rotation of the planet itself.

"Say, tell me this." As the silence went on with the headmaster nowhere in sight, Jolyne spoke.

Remaining silent, Jotaro turned his head over, all ears for her question.

"Back in the dorm...You weren't having any extra thoughts, were you?"

"...Extra thoughts, as in...?" Jotaro replied, obviously not understanding her question.

"Ugh...As in, you know...This and that." The girl gestured round and round, trying to come up with a better explanation, only to give up in the end.

The tip of his fingers stroked around his chins over and over while his eye made contact with Jolyne's throughout, searching for the meaning in her words. It didn't take long.

"Jolyne..." Jotaro let go of his chin and began to pinch the bridge of his nose with his eye closed. "...I not have been around with you a lot, there are probably a million versions of me in there inside your head. You can take me as whatever kind of person you want, a father that places his work over his family, a disgraced man that couldn't care less about those around him, it does not matter as long as you feel like it's right. However, there is one thing that you will have to place down there at the bottom line."

"..."

"I might not have been a family man, but I know this: The only person that had occupied my heart was, and always will be, your mother. That is something that's never going to change no matter what. The bottom line sits there at a shallow level, I will attempt no way to start up any new romantic relationship here, you have my promise."

"...Yeah, I know you're likely not that kind of guy...But you know, we had a pre-existed case of stepping on two paddles at a time in the family, I'm just...curious."

"..." The man turned down his cap yet again, ending the conversation.

As the two continued to sit in silence, it was broken yet again by a "Beep" from one of the elevators that situated behind them. The door opened, revealing the headmaster that they've long waited for.

"Sorry for the wait, your weapons are quite...heavy. Took me quite some time to get it into the elevator." Ozpin said walking towards his table, dragging two suitcases in his hands, stacking them atop each other by the time he finished his sentence.

"Either way, as you've ordered, here are your weapons. Been a long time since I've got down there and forge one myself."

"Thank you." The two stand users expressed appreciation in a unison.

"It was nothing, it's just an old blueprint that I had a long time ago that I never got to use. Why don't you, Ms. Cujoh, open it up and have a look for yourself?" Ozpin grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down comfortably in front of the two.

"Ahem...Sure." Accepting the offer, Jolyne went up to open the suitcase.

A simple lock mechanic lays in front of her. Just one. With a flip, the suitcase will be opened.

Never before did she imagine having to get her hands on a weapon: Not improvised weapon like a tennis racket nor a baseball bat that teenagers use to beat each other up, but an actual weapon. She had no experience on any lethal weaponry in any shape or form, one's because her situations never quite allowed her to get contact with any, other is that physical weapons are never a better alternative than your stand. Think about it: A giant chunk of complex machinery that'll weigh you down with the need of constant maintenance, or the trusty punching ghost that would never leave your side and does not require any training to control?

That's why Jolyne wasn't exactly coming to an agreement when Ozpin offered them a chance to craft them weaponry: In the end, it would just be a giant chunk of metal that they'll have to haul around that they'll have no idea how to use. Not to mention that the initiation ceremony starts tomorrow, they'd be better off without anything dragging them down. But according to Jotaro, "It'd best to have some sort of weapon, since not having one might raise suspicion", she had no choice.

 _Flip._

With a sound, the suitcase slowly opened itself without touching it.

She couldn't tell if she's excited or simply bored, there was just a simple urge to see the content beneath the cover.

There wasn't anything too fancy-no blue neon lights like what she usually saw in the movies, no random white smoke sneaking out from beneath that serves no purpose, no sci-fi holograms explaining the functions popping up from the side. It's just a normal suitcase with no extra gadgets. As the cover slowly opened, the content within was slowly exposed to the girl.

Placed in the middle, are her weapons.

 _A pair of evening gloves._

 _A pair of blue, mechanical evening gloves._

"...This is..."

When she thought of weapons, she was thinking more of a gun-y, blade-y type of thing, while it would surely cause some damage, it looked better to place in a fashion store along with the purses and no one would bat an eye. Embodied with black lines across the joints, there must have been some type of hidden contraptions beneath that seemingly thin surface, yet it felt like it would fit Jolyne's hands perfectly.

"What you're seeing here is one of the prototypes that I've created years ago," Ozpin said, gulping down hot coffee down his throat. "I experimented with a lot of mechanics back when I was first forging my weapon, projectiles, blades, explosives, but in the end, I settled with something simpler. I never threw those blueprints and the prototypes away, seeing how they might come in handy in the future, and I'm glad I didn't."

The girl grabbed the gloves out of the suitcase, closely observing it. As she puts it up to her face, the hand wiggled downwards, showing how flexible it is. It's like one of those gloves that you'd wear to prom, only more futuristic. However, it's more than just a giant piece of hard, cold armour, the entirety of it is made out of some kind of fibre, it could easily absorb the incoming impact but yet maintaining it's flexibility.

Turning one of the weapons around, Jolyne noticed that there was a clear, thick black line that stands out front the other rather more cosmetic lines, along with a small switch beneath it. Upon pressing it, with a click, the hand detached from the wrist.

Jolyne panicked. She wasn't prepared for this: At this rate, it would fall off and hit the glass table with a loud thud from this altitude, and with that weight, it would easily crash a hole through the table. But that did not happen, as the hand hanged around the wrist like a Yoyo ball.

That's when she discovered the truly unique part of this pair of gloves. Inbetween the wrists, there was-

 **"Cables."**

The principal suddenly spoke. He had just finished refilling his second cup of joe, but Jolyne was way too focused on the weapon to notice.

"There is an almost common rule nowadays when it comes to designing weapons for huntsmen: It will have to be applicable for both ranged combat and at melee range, and this one is no exception. The gloves are hardened enough to pack quite a punch itself, combined with the cables, the range of it could easily outstretch to more than thirty meters. These have been specially fortified, it's as resilient as normal strings, yet strong enough to withstand the strongest of force, all the while with each cable being removable individually. When you said you aren't a fan of 'giant chunk of metal', I did consider that into the equation."

"...Wow. Thanks. This isn't what I was expecting." Jolyne said. "I mean, it looks great-Wait, how am I suppose to wear this thing with the cables in the way? And my fist can't just disconnect from my wrist, you know."

"Well, **you do have your power to unfurl strings, don't you?** The cables are hollow, connecting the two parts, you should be able to-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Jolyne interrupted, holding up her hands. "How did you know about my powers? I don't recall telling you any of it."

Ozpin remained silent, leaving Jolyne to her own imagination. Actually, she already had a vague explanation in mind.

No matter how advanced the technology here is, it is still going to take some time to craft a piece of weaponry as delicate as this. It's also a weapon specifically designed for people like Jolyne, unless there's another person that can also unfurl their body as strings on this planet, it wouldn't work as they can't get their hands through the cables. If what he said earlier was true, given that Ozpin probably doesn't have that type of ability, he must have modified the blueprint for this, if he really started forging this weapon after her request, which is a few days ago, he must have received that information from someone at that time.

Someone that's close to her, someone that knows the capability of her 「 Stone Free 」.

...

 _Oh._

Come on.

"Did you-Did you-" Jolyne furiously turned to the man sitting beside her. "Fucking seriously!? You told him about my fucking power?"

"..."

"Oh, quit acting dumb. You're the one who claimed we should remain secret about our stand powers, yet you gave that damning information to the first guy we've met! Are you stupid or just out of your mind?" Jolyne grabbed Jotaro by the collar and angrily mumbled.

"...It was necessary to inform at least the person that's making our weapons our abilities, I mentioned not trusting people here easily, but that'll be impossible without some sort of backup. We can't just hide our identity away from people forever, Jolyne."

"You know..." Jolyne said, grinding on her teeth. "You are an asshole at times. Well, what weapon did you get from Mr. Wizard of Oz? What's in the other suitcase?"

"Well, about that..." Ozpin stated, turning the other suitcase around, opening the container, and took out a black bag.

The lighting here isn't great, but Jolyne could still see what's written on the front.

 _Moonbucks Coffee Beans._

"...Are you shitting me?" Jolyne grabbed the entire suitcase over to observe it's content.

 _Moonbucks Coffee Beans._

That's it. Bags and bags of coffee beans. There're about twenty of them, other than that, there was nothing less, nothing more.

"Ahem, uh, am I missing something here?" Jolyne questioned doubtfully. "There's actually some really cool gadgets in these bags, right? Not just coffee beans, but explosives disguised as coffee beans or something like that, right?"

"No. Those are actually just coffee beans. You know, my supply runs out and all that..." Ozpin cut out the girl's doubt, sipping on his coffee yet again.

"..."

"And your father here doesn't really have a weapon."

"..."

"He specified me to only forge one for you..."

"..."

"Wow. You really are the worst father. I have to haul a heavy chunk of metal around while you can just run free." The green haired girl expressed her dissatisfaction.

And as usual, the response was only silence.

"Well, seeing that you two aren't exactly getting along great, I'll try and wrap this up as soon as possible." Ozpin inserted himself into the conversation between this short ceasefire while he still can. "Ms. Jolyne, **what do you want to name your weapon after?** "

"Do I have to? Sounded like a chore."

"Every student here and all the others across the academies on Remnant will name their weapon after something. It doesn't have to be the most beautiful name in the entire world, but something. I would heavily suggest doing so."

"...Okay." Jolyne accepted the offer.

She's not really all that literate, creating a name as cool as Ruby's weapon doesn't really work. Ozpin said that she doesn't have to name it something too outstanding, but she doesn't want it to be something as edgy as "Edged Moon" or "Bloodied Soul" or something among the list. The best course of action is to name it something she's familiar of.

"... **Fitzgerald**. How's that?" It took her quite a few minutes to get that name out of her mouth.

"I'm not the one to judge, but that's a nice name. Mind if I ask where did you get that from?"

"It's the name of one of my favourite authors. Not much meaning to it, but I'm sure he wrote at least one book with messages that I can misinterpret. Right, we've got that over with, can I get back to sleep now?" Jolyne put her weapon back into the suitcase and tried to walk off back to the elevators.

"Technically, yes. However, there's one more thing before I let you two go." Ozpin pulled a coffee grinder seemingly out of nowhere and began to pour the beans he just brought into it, spreading the aroma of caffeine into the enclosed air.

"...What is it?"

"About the events took place this morning...I hope you haven't forgotten about it." Spoke Ozpin, pulling a remote out of his pocket, and on the table, a hologram was displayed. It was the events from this morning where Jolyne got involved with the Schnee-Dust-Clusterfuck.

"...Yeah, that. Not my most pleasant memory here, what about it?"

"While I do applaud you for your ability to think and act fast, judging from this footage, it is certain that you are not familiar with dust as a whole. I understand your desire to get some rest, however, we need to take some time to make you understand the fundamentals of dust." Ozpin puts the coffee grinder on the table and got up, walking towards the old grandfather clock in the corner.

As the headmaster reached for a button behind the pendulum, a click soon followed. The antique clock moved to the side, exposing an opened safe.

"This box contains tubes of every major dust in existence." Ozpin grabbed a small metal box out of the stacks of files. "I will give you a full tour on how each function, I'm technically not a teacher, but, well, we don't want anything farce as this morning's incident to happen again, don't we? Better get this over with now than later, you'll thank me later."

...

"Yare yare dawa..."

And as usual, Jotaro remained silent.

* * *

 **Proofreading really took longer than I thought. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Just to let y'all know that I'm not abandoning this story, I've got definitely more plans for it in the future. It might take longer from weeks to months for me to write a new chapter, but I'll make sure to put out new chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews. It'll help me a lot.**


	5. Initiation(1)

**Disclaimer: How the hell did I manage to drag the release of this chapter so long?**

* * *

To be honest?

Pancakes suck.

They're not that bad when you eat them separately, but when you pour that cursed syrup on it, that's when it's all ruined. The soggy texture and the diabetes-inducing flavour are more than enough to ruin any kind of dish in the world, even if they provided sausages on the side doesn't excuse it.

Whoever thought of this needed to go to hell-Jolyne thought to herself as she sat at the table, eating her breakfast dispensed by the school, a stack of appetizing pancakes covered with syrup and melting butter atop in her plate. Never a fan of it back on Earth, and it seems like that's not going to change anytime soon.

It didn't seem like a problem for those around her: They were feasting on those wet cardboard cutouts with gratitude, probably only because it's produced here in Beacon. Heh, take a look a those two sitting in front of the windows, the two with orange and black hair, look at how much fun they're having, swallowing down pancakes like it's water while talking about life while she's sitting pretty much all alone. How great's that?

Sitting beside her is her father, he was sitting tall with a proper gesture while sending a slice of food into his mouth, having no problem with the food in front of him. The clings of the knife and fork blend into the million others along with all the talking.

"You're seriously going to eat all of that? It's disgusting." Jolyne complained, stabbing her fork into the stacks of pancakes out of annoyance.

"We will need energy for the initiation ceremony today, Jolyne, I hope you haven't forgotten about it. As much as you despise pancakes, you will need to consume something so that you can sustain your performance. It's important."

"Save it for yourself," She grunted, piling all the remaining pancakes into Jotaro's plate. "I'm not in the mood for food."

"...Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just...this whole initiation thing, you know? I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"And why's that?" Jotaro began yet again to send slices of pancakes into his mouth.

"Are you that dull or your brain's made out of wood? Do I really need to remind you that this whole thing is about slaughtering monsters with our magical powers? Don't suppose you had this kind of stuff as an elective back in your high school, sure, people here had experience beforehand, but we don't."

"..."

"I know I've technically killed people before, but they weren't all good samaritans. I killed them because they are evil, and if I don't stop them, then no one will have the ability to make it up for what they will inevitably do later on. I never enjoyed killing, hell, now that I think about it, I barely killed half a guy, I only beat them until half their bones in their body were broken, it was mainly Hermes finishing them off. But these people here- they are different."

"They were feeding on the concept of fighting since they were very little, fight for your family, fight for the people around you, fight for the better day, they have no problem with it, while back in our society some people would call eating livestock evil. What I'm trying to say is, I can't even begin to understand their views. I suppose Grimm are dangerous creatures and wants to take over the planet, but shouldn't you put the army or something to deal with that kind of stuff rather than sending emotionally unstable teenagers that are most likely to abuse their powers? A-And-"

"Jolyne." Jotaro gulped down another slice of pancake. "Calm down."

"-R-Right, sorry, I got a bit carried away..." Jolyne apologized. "..Well, I'll just go and check on my gears, then. Enjoy your meals."

With that, Jolyne got up from the chair, heading for the locker room.

"Wait." But before that, the man with a hat sudden called out to her, just about when she's leaving.

"If you don't want to adapt to their views...Don't."

"What do you mean?" Unsure about his words, Jolyne asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We are nothing more but visitors here. An American visiting Japan can't understand why the Japanese would declare they are going to eat before having their meal, this is the same as our relation here. As you said, people here received a different concept of life and different values in general, it's hard to adapt to and it's normal. We don't belong in this world, one day we will leave and return to where we came from, I'm already planning out on that, so if you don't feel like adapting to them, don't."

"And you're certain that we will be able to return to the world we once knew? That we won't spend the rest of our lives hunting down monsters for a living?" Jolyne refuted. "As much as I would want that to happen, but it won't, Jotaro. You knew what happened-The universe we belonged in was annihilated, everyone is gone, and they won't come back. I'm just starting to accept that fact, the 'help' Ozpin offered us is nothing more than an excuse to let us help him fight whatever he had trouble dealing with. Didn't know you were that innocent."

"..."

"Well...I'll see you later." Jolyne said, walking off.

With his daughter walking away, the table was left with only the man wearing the hat sitting lonely.

He took another bite with the pancakes, he chewed on it for a few seconds, only to spit it back out into the plate.

* * *

 **At the locker room**

 _Dear Mrs. Jolyne_

 _There was a slight minor feature for your weapon that I forgot to mention._

 _Have fun._

 _Headmaster Ozpin_

As Jolyne opened her locker, the first thing that she saw wasn't the muscular blue evening gloves, but rather a note placed atop.

While she is pleased to have such fine weaponry at her disposal-mainly for fashion points rather than practicality, she can't stop but wonder what did this note meant. She found the switch to trigger the detachable mechanism, but was there something else to it? Like a rocket launcher, perhaps? That would be sick.

This whole thing looked like it came freshly out of some sci-fi movie. She wondered if Ozpin hid a full suit of it somewhere deep in Beacon that she'll be able to use and fly around, that sounds pretty cool. The Iron Woman of Remnant, she doesn't even have to worry about copyright infringement.

Thinking about it, Jolyne slid her right hand into the glove. Much like her experience from yesterday, her knuckles reached a dead end somewhere around the wrists, but also a few holes at that end.

Slowly, her fists began to unfurl into the holes. The green-haired girl could feel the metal touch of the cables as the strings flow into different directions. The process was a tad uncomfortable, but she'll have to get used to it. After a few seconds, she could finally feel the strings reaching the end, where she was able to reform it back into her fist.

And that was it. it was easier than she thought it would have been.

Okay, now forget the talk before about it being a chunk of metal, this thing is flexible as hell. if it weren't for the texture, she could barely figure out a difference between this and a regular evening glove, because it just felt so damn comfortable, it's like a new car in there.

Perhaps there were some other functions that she was missing out on, but she couldn't care less. _This is neat._ She swung a few punches around to test out the punch-ability, jabs,

hooks,

uppercuts-

 ***Clang!***

As he swung her brand new weapon around in excitement, it collided with a solid surface, the bright yellow sparks trembled out in between, resulting in a ripple of shockwave travelling back through her arms, knocking her back.

...

She didn't even notice it was there. A metal sheet at the height of her face in front of her as she turned back and did a straight punch.

Why the hell is there a metal sheet standing in the middle of the locker room? That's surely not a locker, she punched backwards. Besides, the colour pattern looked similar: red, silver and black.

"Um..." Behind the metal sheet, a weak and shivering feminine voice called out.

It was Ruby.

...

 _Oh crap._

"Um, eh, heeey!" Jolyne rasped out, trying her best to ignore all the stuff that just happened, leaning against her locker. "Wh-I mean, How are you doing? Eh-I-I see you've got your sister with you, um, how's life, people? Did you sleep well last night?"

"We're just, you know, checking stuff out..." The blondie standing next to Ruby exclaimed, obviously also a bit startled by the sudden violence. "Sure, somewhat disturbed for you trying to murder my sister just now, we're doing fine otherwise."

"Heh, great."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"So, any plans for the future team combos?" Jolyne changed the topic awkwardly, leaning her back against the locker.

"Well, so far..." Ruby placed her self into the conversation, holstering the holstered Crescent Rose to her back. "I've got Yang here on my team, but as you know, we need four. Not that I need a team, I'm perfectly fine by myself, but it's the rules! I can definitely handle myself, right, Yang?"

"Of course you can, sis. Of course you can." Yang nodded in an altitude that Jolyne couldn't tell if it's sincere. "Fancy weapon you've got there. What do they do?"

"Thanks. I actually just got it yesterday night, why don't y'all check this out?" With a click, Jolyne's right fist fell from her wrist and dropped onto the ground.

"Gahhhhhh!" And then, a scream from Ruby was followed afterwards as she fell onto the ground, even Yang took a step back, frowning.

 _Pffffft._

"Hehehe...Don't act all scared, it's just a trick." The fist on the ground retracted itself back onto the wrist as Jolyne chuckled with a mischievous intent, she even stretched her hand out a couple of times waiting for the two to recover.

"...Wait, no no no no no, that's more than just a trick!" Yang yelled, pointing at the green-haired girl's lively fingers. "You can't-you can't just detach your damn hand from your wrist! That's not how hands work!"

"It sure as hell isn't. It's my power." Jolyne jokingly said.

"P-power?" Slightly recovered from the overwhelming shock, Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it's my sta-I mean my semblance, I can turn myself into strings and manipulate them. Don't think too hard about it, that's just how it works."

For a brief second, a flash of doubt sped through Ruby's mind.

 _A Semblance to the user into strings? She knew that there are a lot of semblances out there that consist of different abilities, but rarely were there cases of them modifying the user's body. Her uncle had the ability to bring bad luck and turning into a crow, but turning yourself into strings? That's a first._

 _Well, the world's a big place, and she barely left Vale. Maybe there are other bizarre abilities out there, perhaps she will meet someone that could stop time in the future. That would be cool._

"Sick." Yang, on the other hand, did not think about it too much, but instead simply admired. "So, that's all it does? You just throw it into people's faces?"

"Sort of. I've been told that there might be something else to it, but hey, I've only got it yesterday. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Does it involve those buttons on the back of your hand?" Ruby mentioned, gathering Jolyne's attention.

Upon closer inspection, among the rather more decorative lines, there was a vaguely bulged out rectangular outline in the middle on the back of her hand. If you didn't look closely, you would have easily missed it.

"...Huh." Jolyne expressed, pressing the button down.

With a light click, came the consecutive sounds of running machinery. Like a jack in the box winded up, the button retracted back into the shallow surface of the glove and was replaced with a small cuboid shape. It happened all within the blink of an eye as if it was her father who fidgeted the device around with his abilities. Under the blue covers atop, the shapes seemed to remind her of something.

Are those...

...

Gun Barrels...?

As she wondered about the possible identity of these mysterious gadgets, she reached her left hand out, trying to touch it. It felt like a million years between when she heard another click and what happened afterwards.

 _ ***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt***_

Gunfire.

A rapid line of gunfire.

A deafening, deadly, rapid line of gunfire that ripped through the formerly calm air, shrouding everything in an orange coloured flame.

Jolyne once got the chance to witness the power of a Gatling gun mounted on a jet fighter when she was somewhat younger, though it's at a showcase with at least a mile between them, it's definitely no joke to underestimate what those menacing barrels could do. The sound didn't even reduce by one bit when it travelled miles into her ears while shredding a massive stack of hay back into the fields where they grew. She wondered if she was going to become a pilot just for the sake of those badass weapons.

Now, her wish is kind of granted. But not in a way that she expected.

"Mother Fu-!?"

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

The boiling hot shell casing was vomited out to the right side as the gunfire continued, much like back on Earth, it packed quite a punch given that it easily shreds the locker it was pointing at. What came at the same time was the overwhelming recoil, her arm wasn't close to ready to withstand such force, forcing the line of fire sideways like a sword sweeping across the room, shredding the walls and the ceiling like paper. Yang reacted fast, planting her face in the ground while Ruby took out her weapon yet again to block in front of her as the gunfire swept across its surface, leaving a few shallow holes.

The overwhelming firepower knocked the weapon's welder on her back, yet somehow still firing above her head on the ground, the flame burns brightly from the muzzle. "Mother-...Fuuahhhhhh-!" The stand user yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice totally overlapped by the immense gunfire, also her efforts at stopping this madness of a weapon to go haywire.

But finally, the firing stopped. The weapon is letting out a series of constant clicks, seemingly out of ammo.

laying in a pool of boiling hot shell casings while bathing in the dust that got shredded off the wall along with voices from the people gathering around, all she could do is to lie there, ignoring all the eyes that were laid on her. Yang slowly got up from the ground while Ruby kept trembling behind her folded weapon in which she used as a shield.

In a daze, the green-haired girl marvelled.

What...

The fuck...?

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors..."

 _Sigh..._

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

 ** _Sigh..._**

"Something wrong, Yang?" Standing atop a cliff with the Emerald Forest below them, Ruby asked her sister on her unusual behaviour.

"It's nothing, Rubes. It's just...Jolyne and Jotaro, Y'know?" Covering her face within her palm with a complicated emotion, Yang replied.

"What about them?"

"They're nice people, don't get me wrong. But there was just something about them that makes spending time with them tiring as they have never interacted with anyone in this world before, the way they talk and act just felt...different. The more I spend time with them the more my lifespan will shorten, even if Jolyne didn't accidentally shoot me in the face, Jotaro's...you know, uh, personality is going to make me drown in my own nosebleed."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe they're just nervous in a new environment, you know, like me. People tend to do things wrong when they're nervous."

"Actively trying to murder people around them isn't caused by simply nervousness." Yang crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Normal people get nervous, what kind of normal people gets a weapon forged specifically from Ozpin himself?"

"Don't get so cocky just now," Ruby remarked. "I'm not acting better than they are. Besides, you're pretty fond of Jotaro's 'personality', aren't you?"

"Oh, shut it." Yang bumped her sister's shoulder, a slice of flush flaring up on her face.

"Each of you will be given teammates... Today." While Ruby spent her time talking with her sister, the headmaster had already finished his sentence and let Mrs. Goodwitch take over, talking about the assignments for teams.

* * *

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Followed by Ozpin.

Jolyne's standing on the leftmost pad in this group of students, the furthest away from the headmaster. The only person standing beside her is, of course, Jotaro Kujo.

Exposed to the clear, opening air, the swirling wind blew past the feminine stand user's body, making her shiver every now and then. With her semi-exposed attires that exposes most of her upper body. Slightly shaking with both her body and her teeth, this is one of the few cases where she regrets picking such a set of non-mainstream clothing.

 _Yeah, as if installing a mobile death machine on my weapons without telling me wasn't enough, you also just decided to not tell me it's taken place on a damn cliff beforehand? This damn white-haired guy is hiding more things than a hibernating squirrel._

Glaring at her, the tall man finally decided to open his mouth and ask about her conditions. "J-"

"You shut your mouth." Before those concerns could leave the man's mouth, Jolyne shuts him up in a harsh tone, though that might be toned down a bit from the freezing air. "You are part of the reason why I'm out here suffering this hell. Could have at least told me we're going outside."

"...That's not exactly my fault. It's mostly your fault that you chose such exposing attire to wear-"

"Shut up." Jolyne trembled through her teeth. "I didn't ask for your stupid opinion."

"...Okay." Replied Jotaro, turning his attention back to the headmaster's speech in the distance.

"..." And Jolyne kept on shaking.

 _Piece of shit wizard of Oz, god damned juvenile kids, I hate this fricking place. Jail is better compared to this, tenfolds._

...

...

"Ahem-" A low groan, coming from the man beside her yet again.

"Shut it!" Yelled Jolyne yet again, grinding on her teeth.

"No, I'm trying to say that... It's gonna start with you." Jotaro said, lowering his body in a balancing stance facing forwards, his eyes staring directly over the distant tree line.

"What are y **AHHHHHHHHHHH-** " Before that confusion was delivered, the girl's light body was thrown into midair by the pad beneath her, her voice trailed away from Jotaro, but that's not long before Jotaro got launched into the air in a similar fashion. However, unlike her, he was prepared.

* * *

Skies aren't an uncharted realm to humanity: Whenever you look up, you could see it. Whenever you ride on a plane, you could feel it. When you go skydiving, you're surrounded by it. In no way was it something that scary to normal people, it's a place everyone knows and sees, there is nothing to get scared of.

However, what if this is the case:

You were thrown abruptly into the skies kilometres above unprepared, the only object at your disposal are your fighting gloves, and the trees below are coming towards you at an extremely fast rate while you spin like a windmill, does that make the sky scary?

...Eh, kind of. It's really not the sky that you should be scared of, it's more of the fact that you'll fall to your death and turn into a pile of Joestar meatloaf.

 **"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhh-!"** If not observed close enough, one might think that it was a bird that just flew across, but that's the body of a young woman, Cujoh Jolyne. With the speed of a bullet and the rapidly decreasing altitude, it's only a matter of time before she makes contact with the ground and turns into mush.

"S-Stone Freeeeeeeeee!"

Immediately, a burst of string popped out of Jolyne's back. Though messy at first, it was clear what she was trying to plait: A parachute. It looked more like a plastic bag with two strings loosely attached to her body, but given the time, it's the best that she could do. There was no time for delicate design.

In theory, this would work. Only if she isn't spinning like she's in a laundry machine.

The strings that she tried to fabricate resulted in the opposite effect than she had imagined, it tangled her around her body, locking her limbs and blinding her eyes, leaving her wrapped in her own strings like a mummy. Before she could remove them, the trees are already meters in front of her.

 ***Slam!***

"Ah-"

 ***Crash!***

"-Mother f-"

 ***Thud!***

The girl's body bounced around the tree branches, scorching cuts on her smooth yet slightly muscular skin while ripping the strings around her off-while it might sound like it's limiting her movements, it did a great job weakening the momentum, thereby not breaking every bone on her body. She couldn't even think before hitting the ground with a thud.

Even with the precautions, the green-haired girl still got her face planted into the dirt, leaving a broad trail by sliding on the ground using her face. Under the emerald leaves and the brightening sun, besides the tweets from the birds and the blowing breeze, amid the browning tree trunks, she simply lies there facing down without any movement, a few strands of white strings still latched onto her.

Not long after, her father slid down a tree beside her, his stand's purple right arm gripped onto the tree trunk. The first few things that he did after touching the ground was to run toward and kneel down beside his daughter's body lying down, calling out her name. "Jolyne! Are you alright?"

"...I'm...Cough...Fine, I'm just...Reevaluating...My, cough...Life choices." As she tried to get back on her feet, a small leak of blood streamed down the corner of her mouth, there were not many injuries except some bruises appearance-wise, perhaps she broke a bone or two somewhere, but if she can't feel them and they are not preventing her movements, all is fine.

"I see." Jotaro got up from his kneeling position, starting to walk off, his concerning tone slowly dissipating back into the regular dullness. "If that's the case, we should get going. We will want to get this done as quickly as possible."

"..."

 _He didn't even look back._ Jolyne thought to her self, raising her body up from the ground, relying on a stick she found nearby. _Asshole._

 _Most of the time, she simply couldn't figure out what's going on inside that head of his. At one moment he'd give you the impression that he's the most reliable guy in the world, but most other times he's more of a dull imbecile with the mental capacity of a goldfish while also lacking the ability to properly display human emotions._

 _Was he always like that, or that's simply a new thing that popped up since they've arrived? Their communication is almost minimum, plus that he never told a soul on how he's feeling, just what is going on with him? Does he feel insecure, happy or furious?_ _Even if she is concerned about him, she couldn't do anything about it- he simply wouldn't open his mouth and talk about things, in which, you know, any regular human can do. If not even his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, could pry open that vault with a welded shut door, who could?_

"Jolyne." As the girl was patting the dirt off her clothes, her father turned his head around and whispered.

"...What is it?"

"We've got incoming."

A gale blew past the forest and the stand users, it was strong enough to make Jolyne cover her eyes, and more than enough to blow open the covering leaves above them, shining down the brightening sun, giving them a better view of their surroundings.

Amid the intricate labyrinth made out of brown branches and trunks, in the darkened distance, almost blending themselves one with the sound of the blowing leaves, were movements. It was given away by the minor noise of something stepping on the fallen leaves and branches, and if otherwise, it would be impossible to spot any unusual activities.

Black silhouettes, down beneath the shadows of the trees, concealed one with the obscurity. The red dots atop are like sensors that are staring straight at them, the menaces.

Then, as if they've realized that their vision had met, the silence was broken with a loud screech screamed into the sky, followed by the rapid brushing sound of the leaves and branches along with heavy and accelerating tapping sprinting right for the two.

"Don't panic, Jolyne," Jotaro said, readying his stance, his trusty purple partner, Star Platinum materialized behind him, it gave out a feeling of security simply by looking at it. "If you could save me back in the forest all by your own, then it should be no problem for you to deal with them now, especially now that you're at your full strength. Show them what you can do."

"Ugh..." Groaned Jolyne, like her father, she also summoned her stand, it's fists pointed directly at the enemy's direction at a combat-ready stance.

"When did I say I panicked, you old geezer!?"

* * *

Atop the cliff, everything is calm and silent.

Saying that it's a nice place and a nice climate for a picnic wouldn't be far off- only judging the looks of it, the sanitizing wind, the sun hanging over the top, you could set up a golf field here and it would not be out of place. So, why isn't there anything closely resembling the strong and establishing traces of humanity anywhere around here?

The answer is simple: It was still a soil occupied by Grimm.

It wasn't that this place is too dangerous for huntsmen to handle, in fact, all the area surrounding it was already established as towns and cities. It was more rather specified to be left isolated as a standalone ecosystem by a specific individual by a name that is known to almost every household on this planet.

Ozpin.

It wasn't due to mercy for him to practice this act, in fact, this lonely forest was used almost every two years for the initiation of the new freshmen. Everything here is monitored 24/7 with Grimm let loose inside the perimeter, the students were placed in to complete the objectives designated by the headmaster himself, even if someone gets hurt or badly injured, with a snap of his fingers, a medical lift would be sent out to retrieve the injured, along with a letter that basically says "You ain't qualified yet, get your ass back to combat school where you came from".

And this man, the man with such power and influence, is standing atop the cliff, staring down at a giant scroll that displays everyone's whereabouts.

"The pairing has already begun, starting with Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark." Glynda Goodwitch, the poster lady for Beacon stood beside the man with white hair and said, a similar scroll displaying the same images in her hands. "At this rate, we should expect the outline of the teams to form in about thirty minutes. These two boys aren't exactly the best personality-wise, however, their physical marks had been proven to be extraordinary. Mr. Winchester had a history of bullying and abuse during his time at Murkroid combat school, it would be best if we keep an eye out once the initiation is finished."

"Hmm." Replied Ozpin, and nothing more. The report was simply dismissed without him taking an eye of the scroll in his hands.

Glynda looked over to see what this man's been spending so much attention on. It was the camera footage specifically focused on one girl.

And that girl, of course, is Ruby Rose.

"...I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Through the muffled microphone, her voice was displayed through the speaker on the scroll.

"...When did...?" There was another person standing beside her, Weiss Schnee. She simply stared at the trail of rose peddles all around, the red-haired girl seemingly teleported in front of the heiress.

"You seemed particularly interested in her." The blonde woman remarked.

"Of course I am, Mrs. Goodwitch." Replied Ozpin. "She had something that most of us lack- a spirit that is willing to do things right. Most people wouldn't have been able to stand up towards the menace that is Torchwick that night, even with the right skills and weapons. She's capable of great things in the future, and that silver eyes of hers... If I'm not mistaken, could be an essential piece towards solving all this cluster of a situation."

"...What about the other two?"

Ozpin slides his hands across the device, displaying another separate footage: The footage that's broadcasting the two stand users, fighting a group of Grimm in the crowded forest.

"I've said it before, and I will say it again, Ozpin." Said Glynda, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I do not trust these people: While Ruby Rose might be an innocent teenager with a correct and passionate motive to become a rightful huntress, but the same could not be said about these two strangers. They've fallen from the skies, need me to remind you; Even for our standards they are way past the age of being in an academy, plus that they've harnessed abilities that are beyond our knowledge, we can't say for sure as if they would turn on us one day."

"...And I would repeat my answers, good lady. The thing is, I could feel it, inside those two, there are also-"

"-Golden spirits that drive them to do what's right." The woman filled in the blank. "There are times where people make mistakes, Ozpin, but when it comes to you, this shouldn't be something that you would mistake. Just because they have this 'Golden Spirit' doesn't mean that they're to our benefits, they came from a reality that doesn't exactly share the values of our own, that's something that should be added into the equation. It's a huge bet that I knew I'm not going to bet on."

"...I know." Replied Ozpin, his emotion stayed idle. "...If you're this cautious about them, why don't you make this initiation the chance to prove themselves? Perhaps you'll change your view by then."

"...That's not-"

"Shh." Ozpin put up one finger to his mouth, disrupting the conversation, then proceeds to place his eyes onto the scroll in his hand.

* * *

 **"-Orrrraaaaaa!"**

With a furious cry, the right hand of Stone Free launched out towards a charging beowolf coming straight for the girl, a string attached to it.

A few barrages of punches had already done a number on this poor creature, causing it to stumble a bit while running forward, but that does not slow it down by even a bit. The flying fist head towards it simply seemed like a cable car travelling slowly on the cables.

The Grimm simply dashed aside and the punch seemingly is about to miss. Just when it thought it would be able to get the upper hand by disabling one of this girl's arms, the fist of the stand, as if it had it's own conscious, unfurled into a pile of tangled web then flew directly for the beast's direction, latching onto its head.

With a loud screech, the beast lost its balance, the bulky body of its dropped onto the ground facing up, the dull claws trying to scratch the strings blinding its sights off, but not before getting pulled towards the direction of the stand user where the strings came from.

Howling and screeching, it's almost like it was begging for mercy, its claws fluttered around in a panic, destroying the trees and bushes it was laid on. And finally, it stopped.

The towing was instead replaced by a metal object shoved into the beowolf's mouth, the barrels propped up the beowolf's throat. The beast gagged, and was followed by the woman yelling almost furiously:

"Eat lead, dipshit!-"

The last thing it heard before it faced its demise, was the deafening sound of Jolyne's weapon.

 _ ***Brrrrrrrrttttt***_

And then, splatter.

With that, this short battle was settled. On the ground, there was only a bulky body of a damned animal without its head slowly dissipating into the air, along with the surrounding that got ravaged during the fight and other significant traces of combat, large pits lay on the ground as if meteors struck, creating a clearing in the middle of this plantation.

"...I don't think they use lead for bullets in this world, but whatever." The master of Stone Free wiped a trail of sweat from her forehead and the goo on her weapon, then proceed to look back to his father, trying to tell him the news that she had dealt with all of them. "Hey, Jo-"

 _ **"ORA!"**_

 _ ***Crash***_

 _ ***Sizzle***_

 ** _*Thud*_**

As Jolyne turned her attention to her father, she was perfectly able to catch a glimpse of her father finishing off one last enemy. The right arm of his stand was choking one of the beowolfs against a tree, and with a loud ORA that she just heard, the body of it slid onto the ground with a stud, breaking the tree in half during the process while it dissipates slowly into dust.

"...You can somehow make everything I do look less impressive." Jolyne uttered.

The man did not turn back his head and answer, he rolled up the sleeves of his purple coat and looked at his watch. "That fight took about fifteen minutes, our progress is way behind everyone else's. We should head out as soon as possible. Besides that...Your punch is as strong as I expected, but I will have to teach you a few moves if you were to use your stand at its peak."

"Yeah." Dismissing the small compliment she just mentioned earlier, she followed behind the man.

Also, speaking of coincidence: As they were walking away from the scene of combat, some familiar faces popped up behind the trees in front of them.

It was a red one and a white one at that. From the looks of it, they are yet to notice the stand user's presence, but guess what?

...

Nope.

No-no-no-nope.

She's not waiting around until the two kids notice them.

Jolyne dashed a step ahead and grabbed onto the back of Jotaro's collar with her metal gloves, forcing him to drop on his back while dragging him back towards the opposite direction of the two other girls.

"...What are you doing?" Jotaro said, his mind in a totally confused state, his back dirtied and dragged on the crude and bulky forest ground filled with rocks and dirt.

"Oh, you know, just getting to where the relics are and getting out of this forest as soon as possible, as you've requested," Jolyne replied, her voice raised by a significant semitone.

"I am sure of the fact that our destination is that-"

"Nope, pretty sure it was this way." Jolyne did not listen and picked up the pace, walking away from the other two children, trying to disappear into the trees.

"Look, it's Jolyne!" Before she was able to get away, the red-haired girl was able to make the first response, pointing her finger right towards the girl trying to run away.

...

"God damn it." She quietly mumbled, planting her face into her empty palm.

"...Hey, Ruby! How are you?" After standing there for a good minute, Jolyne turned back and greeted brightly, dropping her father on the ground with a thud.

"We're...What's with that, ahem...thing, on your face...?" At first, it was simply a friendly approach, but then it turned into curious confusion as she saw the object placed on her face. It was a blindfold fabricated by her own strings wrapped around her eyes.

"Ozpin said the first person we had the eye contact with is our partner for the rest of our lives, right? This shows that I do not wish to partake in any form of your squad action." Said Jolyne, her expression still shines brightly despite the words being hurtful as a blade.

"Okay...So, you don't want to be a part of our squad? Why not?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Chuckled Jolyne. "It ain't personal-not about you, you're cool. What I do have a problem, is her."

With that, the green-haired girl pointed her finger at the white heiress standing beside Ruby.

"...Excuse me?" Her expressions aren't exactly all friendly and welcoming since the moment the two groups came into contact, but the insults only poured gasoline to the fire as Weiss frowned even harder.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you, snow queen." Jolyne ripped her blindfold off with rising hostility. "For every moment Ms. Schnee being in your team-I will not join you on your mighty quest, I think we're better off on our own than having to spend time with this pitiful snow white."

Jolyne wasn't too fond of her, that's a known fact. It didn't start back when the whole dust incident happened back in the front yard, it started the moment Jolyne read about her on the books and magazines. As if the portrait embedded into the golden pattern on the front page wasn't enough to make her want to puke already, the fact that she's going to the same school as she did.

Jotaro forced her to read all about this girl- Cocky altitude, top of her class, one of the children of the dirty rich millionaire, she already knew more about the heiress before actually meeting her herself. Shady illegal Faunus labour, malignant acquisition of other smaller dust companies...Those are in her debt in some way. One day she's going to be the one who reigns over those hideous actions like her father, and Jolyne's not a fan of that.

Say otherwise for Ruby, she's just a young kid with a good heart, as far as to what this world has to offer, she's one of the better people. But Weiss Schnee? That's a big no-no. The textbook example of a spoiled brat brought down to this Earth by the misfortunes as if it was the punishment from God, everything in this realm that's wrong about juvenile teenagers, merely one step off from being the wicked head honcho of the megacorporation of her own, a detriment to Cujoh Jolyne's mental health, a sorrow testament-

"...Indeed, I suppose it would be slightly harder to comprehend the importance of I, Weiss Schnee, being on a individual's team when it comes to such a degenerated person like you, who I presume doesn't have even slightly the dignity nor knowledge given that you would spew out such vile and ignorant words out of that mouth of yours, I apologize for being so inconsiderate about your lacklustre mental capacity." It was obvious at first that with her fist clenched, the heiress was going to spew out a series of insults at first, but that was soon tuned down into sarcasm, flinging her snow-white hair.

"You put that sarcasm up one more time and I'll rip your face off." And things only began to heat up even more. However, there was something else that was also heating up that they've yet to notice.

Behind them, the 195cm tall stand user got up from the ground, patting off the dirt on his clothes, while the two continued on with their argument. Now, isn't this familiar to anyone? Two girls, an heiress, a premature young adult, arguing alongside a towering man? It sure makes you wonder how that turned out last time.

Jotaro began to walk steadily towards the middle of this babbling, with Ruby trying to calm down the situation on heat, they've yet to notice him coming.

"G-Guys! Now isn't the time for yelling at each other! We need to-"

 **"Stay the hell out of this, Ruby!"** Yelled by the two in a unison, shutting her down and forcing her a step back, and soon the situation went back into the verbal fighting.

"You think you're the tough shit? Lemme tell ya, I've seen more pathetic chickens like you for way more times than I would like to, you've got way too much spending cash in your pocket and exposure than you're good for, with that shitty ass altitude, I would much rather get expelled and wander the streets than spend rest of my time here with you!"

"For what reason would I even have the closest idea of spending my precious time with you when I can do things that actually contributes something to this society as a whole? At the end of the day, I would always come atop, above where scums like you were placed. For what you're worth, you should feel grateful for me to not rain down punishment on you for treating me this way."

Jotaro is still walking menacingly towards this slapstick, a menacing atmosphere forming around him.

Ruby was the first one to notice it, she was still trying to calm down the whole situation, but stopped as she saw the towering man slowly marching this way.

Even a fool would have noticed it by now. As the two girls are still going on with their argument, all at the same time, they felt an immense shiver down their spine, effectively shutting down the situation.

Weiss didn't notice what it was at first, but as she saw the woman in front of her welding her mouth shut and looking above her head with an ocean of sweat flowing down her head, she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

The heiress slowly turned her head around.

The menacing aura-we're not talking about physical aura here, not those when you use in combat, but rather a strange stressful ambience emitted by a man. The source to it all is currently staring right at the two competitors, though shrouded by the shadow of his caps, it did not prevent him from pressing down an almost physical pressure on them.

"...In my defence, it was she who-" Weiss spoke first, trying to get the upper hand of the situation.

It didn't work out that well.

Before both of them could regard it, and quite the contrary to their expectation, the two girls were suddenly carried over Jotaro's shoulders on their bellies facing back.

"Wha-!"

"You-!"

"...I'm trying my absolute best to not lose my temperament," Jotaro said while Weiss and Jolyne began to struggle with blushes on their faces, as futile as it might be. "I would have shouted at you both if this were any other circumstances, but as of now, we have a more important task at hand. Ruby Rose!"

A bit unexpected to him calling her name, or anything at all at this point, she answered with a tad of panic. "Eh-Y-Yes?"

"Since these two can't control their temper very well, I believe we will have to put our safety into your hands. Are you up for the responsibility?"

"...O-Of course!" As if it was a direct order that came from one of the mentors, Ruby immediately readied her weapon. There was a kind of force in his words that can't make her say no.

"You shall unhand me right now you cursed barbarian, or I will take this matter to court and sue you and your entire bloodline bankrupt!... Ruby, help me!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? Do you think I'm a fucking toddler or some shit!? Let me down right now, or I'll beat your ass into oblivion!"

"Let's go." Ignoring the livid words being roared into his ears, Jotaro began to move out towards the objective at a steadfast speed, followed by Ruby behind him.

* * *

"...Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

The quiet whispers of the redhead gladiator bloomed a thin colour as she sets her hands on the blonde novice, the colour red mixed into the bleached white, emitting a lightful aura covering the blonde's body, one that's full of life and burning energy.

Finishing unlocking the boy's aura, Pyrrha Nikos bends slightly over in exhaustion, causing Jaune to ask in concern. "Pyrrha?"

"It's alright, what's important is now that you've got your aura...Do you feel it? The warm wave of energy rushing through your veins?"

"I guess." Shrouded within in a white surface, Jaune inspected his hands. "It's nothing like what I had ever experienced before."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Now you can protect yourself or deal some damage with that power, it takes time and practice, but you'll get there. And boy, do you have a lot of it."

"Thanks...Hey, did you hear that?" Before Jaune had the time to celebrate, he turned his head around, notifying a peculiar sound coming from the distance.

It was vast-like the wind blowing through the coarse canyon, echoing by the honed stones. But it wasn't the wind, as they can feel the vibrations beneath their feet. There was something headed this way towards them, fast.

Without a word but rather a turning kick to the right, Pyrrha knocked Jaune onto the ground before he can respond, slamming sideways face-first onto the dirt with a meaty thud and a grunt.

Then, wasting no time at all, the gladiator unholstered her primary weapon, Miló, it quickly transformed from a short sword into a full-lengthed spear the moment her hands came into contact, the base sturdily pinned into the ground with the sharp end of the spear pointed at the woods where the sound is coming from, forming a 45 degrees angle against the soil.

Jaune, who's yet to realize what's about to strike, asked with a minor shockwave rippling through his brain lying on the ground. "P-What-"

And then, came the darkness as we know it.

It's beowolves, nothing too special about that, this entire place is their breeding grounds. But the unusual thing is that unlike how they regularly act, they seemed to be full of thirst for something. While there's no way to tell what it is that they want, but it was sure that it isn't the two standing in the middle of this forest. As Pyrrha calculated, one of the beasts pounced over towards them. But rather than achieving whatever goal it had in mind, it leapt straight into the sharpened end of the spear, piercing through the monster's skull with a wet crack, and through its entire body like meat stacked onto a strain of kebab. It dissipate into the air a minute later, as if nothing was there in the first place.

But that's not where it ends-following behind the now dead beowolf, are tens upon hundreds of his brethren.

"Jaune! Get over here!" Tucking the shield on her back into the terrain facing the swarm behind the spear, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by his collars and dragged his body behind the shield, his body hurled into a ball while the redhead brought him into her arms, encasing him in artificial protection. The quaking vibration trembled the ground beneath the soil, a neverending current of thirsty screechings shot past them without a scent of interest. After what felt like forever, the movements finally died down, leaving only the two students behind the sturdy shield.

"Gah...eh...Are they gone?" It was like a tornado, it comes quick, raises hell and disappears without a trace. After apprehending the fact that the beasts are now gone, Jaune was able to squeeze a few words out of his mouth.

"I think so. Are you okay? Did you hurt anywhere?" Asked Pyrrha, her eyes searching up and down for every single possible bruise on the blonde.

"I might have got a minor case of a concussion that you've kicked into me...I mean, I'm fine, sorry."

...

It took them a good minute to understand what position they're in.

A quite embarrassing one at that: a girl embracing a boy hurled into a ball, cowering behind a small bronze shield, it's reasonable given the circumstance, but taking it out of the context- or, not at all- it seemed weird. Like two magnets with opposite polarity meeting each other, Pyrrha ejected up from the ground with a blush burned up to her ears, Jaune probably would have done the same if it weren't for that he's still recovering from that kick.

"I-I mean, let's go, Jaune! We've wasted enough time!" Retrieving her weapon back from the ground, the redhead trotted away from the perplexing situation, trying her absolute best to maintain a natural gesture as if nothing just happened. She was supposed to be a professional, after all.

"Okay, but...just wait a second!" Jaune replied, getting up from the ground. "What was that all about? I've never seen a swarm of Grimm that big before!"

"...I have no idea." Likely relieved at the fact that Jaune probably didn't pay too much attention to what just happened a second before, Pyrrha turned around and answered with her usual tone. "But if I had to guess, Grimm are especially drawn to negative emotions... So it might be someone or some people having a really bad mood?"

"That doesn't make sense. Why would anyone be that pissed to draw that much attention?"

"I don't know. Either way, if the Grimm nearby are all attracted to that direction, it means that we should be clear for the next few hours. Come on, we gotta move."

* * *

And down goes another beast in their path- one that's brave enough to stand in front of the skilled group, and one that's dull enough to give into its desire of slaughter. What rewarded such action fueled by varying rationale was only the sharpened blades of Crescent Rose, a clean death that splits the monster in half, granting mercy more than anything else.

With Ruby Rose leading the small gathering, followed by the man wearing black carrying two girls over his shoulders, the continuous cursing coming from the two girls struggling to get off the man' shoulders and the seemingly neverending wave of various Grimm chasing after them, it's a hellscape.

"Ugh... they just... keep coming!" Yelled Ruby, the edge of her weapon swung from side to side again and again, no matter how many beasts she slew, like the waves colliding onto the shore, they simply kept on filling the gap where it's hollow.

"That's what I was saying! If you, Jotaro Kujo, would generously let me down, that way I'm sure we don't have to make this the slapstick as it is!"

"I will break your spine if you don't stop treating me like I'm five, you fucking geeze- I mean, uh, young man."

"No." Jotaro replied coldly. "Both of you are highly emotional unstable, I doubt the possibility that we will be able to complete our objective will be high if I let you two run free."

"Oh, now you've asked for it." The blue elbow of Stone Free appeared Jotaro's back, with Jolyne lit up yet again within the colour blue. "There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks... Don't say I didn't warn ya." Weiss was too busy trying to reason with the tall man, Ruby's focused on clearing a safe path, there is no one and nothing to stop Jolyne from what she's about to do.

And then, strike.

Right in the spine.

With a loud grunt, fell down the towering mass of a man, and the weight he's carrying. Slamming headfirst into the ground, his face dragged along the earth, his groanings were muffled down by the planet itself with an offchance of losing his other eye. But at least now the girls are free of the strains, rolling a few turns on the ground was enough for them to flip immediately back up.

"See, this wouldn't have happened if you just let us go." Patting the dirt of her body, Jolyne ridiculed to her father planting his face in the dirt.

With the white heiress taking similar action, slightly concerned whether her makeup fell off or not, she claimed. "Whew, glad we've got that overed with... Still, I doubt the necessity to resolve this in such a barbaric way, but it's still efficient nonetheless..."

"What did you just call me!?" The second their boots went on the ground, it turned back into the smoking battlefield just a few minutes prior. "You wanna say that to my face, asshole!? C'mon, I dare ya!"

"As I said, you, in terms of skills or self-cultivation, you are in every way substandard. That whole situation back there would have been solved easily by my negotiation skills if I had sufficient time, and not hurting anyone physically. Having to resolve situations with violence shows how incapable you are, and I do not consider that a breakthrough in any shape or form..."

"...This is what I was talking about..." Jotaro groaned on the ground, due to his age, while a hit on his spine is not going to break him completely, it's enough to knock him down for good.

"Guys, this is no time for messing around! Look around you!" Midst of the ceaseless verbal clashings, it was Ruby who called out to the two immature girls, letting them realize the circumstances around them.

They're encased- the grimm threat, while the two were wasting time arguing, formed a circle around the group like a net, without a single gap for them to breakthrough from where they can see. Unless they have the ability to fly, physical encounters seemed to be the only way out.

But as alarming as the situation is, Jolyne and Weiss simply aren't coming to an understanding where they really should put personal rivalry behind and value their lives better, instead, verbal insults took the upper hand in their minds. The monsters girded the party in a ring, although they were attracted by the negative emotions, upon arriving at the scene, they were quite alarmed by the argument with the volume turned up to the max, not exactly willing to make the first move.

"I swear to god, you should be thankful..." "Well, aren't you just perfectly ignorant..." Etcetera, etcetera. It's an endless cycle of throwing meaningless insults around without proving any points. It's actually impressive how they were able to keep all this mockingly badly written burlesque without getting bored, perhaps it was just another perk to their young and wild personality.

"...This has gone on long enough." Grunted Jotaro, slowly getting up on his feet. As long as these two were kept at least thirty meters radius from each other, there would be no way for them to work even just individually. Trying to carry them to the destination won't work, Jolyne's likely to break his spine before they reach there, and with them being encircled and only Ruby technically doing all the fighting, it's a bad situation.

He can summon his Star Platinum and fight, but he's not sure if he should. With its raw strength, agility and the time-stopping ability, they can get out of this mess without breaking a sweat, but everything here is monitored by the school. Unlike Jolyne, they have yet to know Jotaro's abilities and he's yet to put trust in them, it wouldn't be ideal to expose his trump cards too early.

Only if there's a way to get out of this situation...

Abruptly, a howl tore across the blue sky, causing everyone to look up.

It's a shadowy figure, but unlike the horrific monstrosities with their claws on the ground, it was in the sky, soaring through the wind with its strong wings. Nevermore is what people called them, they're basically giant crows that can shoot their feathers around like spears, some claimed it to be too dangerous to be put into a training ground such as the Emerald Forest, but hey, it's Ozpin making the decision.

No one should be cheering for its presence at this point, but as of now? It gives Jotaro an idea.

"Jolyne, for once, listen to me. I need your help."

* * *

"Hmmm... Say, do you think the queen one suits me?" Asked the blonde to silent dark-haired, staring at the white side of the relics lying in front of her, along with two other students that arrived with them. They called themselves Nora Valkrie and Lie Ren.

"Of course." Answered back Blake, who didn't pay any attention to Yang's fashion query and randomly picked a knight piece from the pillars and stuffed it into her pocket.

Yang looked back. "Hey, you weren't paying attention! This is really important, maybe some of these pieces might give us more marks! Now tell me, do you think the queen suits me?"

"I'm sure the professor wouldn't give us an objective that complicated before our class even begins. It's likely only for the team plannings." Replied Blake, who yet again, ignored the fashion problem and instead focusing on the vicinities, the amber pupils searched through the timber, alarmed for any bit of movement.

"Ugh, you're no fun. Guess what?" Grunted Yang, grabbing a white knight piece that is the same as the one Blake took, showing it up in front of the black-haired girl's face. "I'm gonna teach your wooden head what human emotions are, alright? You're stuck with me."

"...Are you always this enthusiastic to strangers?" Blake's vision turned back to Yang with her usual deadpanned face.

"Who knows?" The chess piece was toyed around in the blonde's hands then thrown a meter up into the air, then landed straight into her pocket. "You gotta find that out yourself."

But rather than replying, Blake suddenly angled towards the direction away from Yang, her body visibly in an alarming stance, the almost glowing eyes flickered around like a cat, it is unsure if she caught all the words coming from the blonde. "D-did you hear that?"

"...Um, what-" From Yang's perspective, everything's still and quiet, there's barely a breeze blowing through her face, not to mention any movements.

"I heard it! It's definitely coming from somewhere-It's getting louder! I think it's coming this way! Can't you see anything?" The girl began to grow a tad of anxiety on her expression and in her voice, quite contrary to her routine "Above all" personality that she displays in front of most others.

 _Uh-huh. Yeah. I guess something's coming...I can somewhat hear it._ Thought Yang.

But something else caught her eyes. Above Blake's head, and this could be just Yang seeing things, the neatly tied up bow began to twitch slightly. A single drop of sweat slid down the blonde's cheeks, her eyes staring at the supposedly decorative bow utterly confused and concerned. _Pretty sure it shouldn't do that._

 _Does she know that it's somehow moving? No, ahem, how about "Why is it moving?" Can't really think of a logical reason for that, like, what-_

"-in the sky! Above you!" Before making any claims, Blake was first to notify the thing approaching from above, whatever that is. With that kind of curiosity, Yang looked up to the sky above.

It's the grim shadow casting down on her. To be more specific, the grim shadow of a bird-shaped Grimm is charging down upon her. Although she might have seen it wrong, but on the back of the Nevermore's neck sits four similar faces, three girls and one guy, the girl sitting in front holding a thick strand of strings connected beneath the beak like a horse rope while the rest loosely grabs onto the feathers. With the tall guy being the exception, all of them looked like crying.

Yang didn't have enough time to respond to anything as the Grimm bird crashlanded into her, striking her beak first in her stomach and send her flying backwards, wiping any thoughts and doubts earlier clean, replacing them with pure blankness as she rolled back onto earth. The bird docked into the dirt, blemishing a long trail of dirt on the ground, ceased to any movement.

With the chaos slowly died down, the quintet got down the Nevermore's back mostly on their knees, the air filled with the sound of them coughing and disgorging, also with the exception of Jotaro trying to maintain his balance on his feet, as wobbling as it is. "That was...the...worst experience...in my life... **BLARGH!** " Weiss puked out the remaining content of her breakfast, if it weren't for the hard training throughout the years, she would be lying unconscious on the ground as of now.

"Weiss Schnee! And...Ruby! What is going on here?" Remarked Blake, who remains unmoved, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Bad landing." An arm latched onto the back of the Nevermore, revealing the familiar Cujoh face. "Things went south, thought we could take a shortcut and here we are. It looks bad but here we are with an extra kill, I'd call it a success. Speaking of which, I thought we accidentally landed into something, is it just me?"

Finishing the sentence, Jolyne looked to her right.

There is the body of Yang lying on the ground with her back facing the group, with no movements in sight.

"Oh, crap." The stand user soon got on her feet and tried to move to the girl on the ground, but someone else was already standing there.

* * *

 _..._

 _Ow..._ _That hurts really bad._

 _I've got plenty aura left, definitely enough for me to take the hit, but it still felt like getting crushed by a truck._

Yang's eyes are filled with hollow and whiteness, the brows clenched down to the inner corner of her eyes and the clutched teeth exposed wide open, the thoughts aren't even coming through straight. But as the ache slowly dissipates, she caught a shade of someone standing right next to her, lending out a hand.

 _Oh. That's nice._ The brawler latched onto the helping hand, feeling the sturdy texture of the grip, she got back up. The scenery sure is familiar, but whatever.

 _Now, who's this nice gentleman who nicely lend out a helping hand-_

 _It's Jotaro Kujo._

The sudden rush of adrenaline pumped into her legs, they bolted the blonde a meter away from the man while jumping back up, her arms covering her face from the immediate surge of an overwhelming rush of a strange sensation, another stream of crimson leaked through the gap of her nostrils covered by her hand. "Y-You-Stay the hell away from m-me!"

"...Why? I am only trying to help." With a seemingly confused yet deadpanned face, it's a myth that if he actually feels confused or is simply messing with her.

"Just-Keep your damn distance! You're only making it worse!"

Suddenly, a low roar came from behind. The nevermore that was presumably dead came back to life, screeching, with the students nearby preparing their weapons for a fight, it flapped its wings with the remaining strength that it has left, the Grimm took off into the sky, regaining his advantage from the disgrace that is being treated like a horse.

Before now, there isn't much challenge so far. Beowolves aren't exactly strong, the only advantage they have is numbers, even with that, they are nothing too big to be worried about if one knows what they're doing. However, this is different. The nevermore is airborne, covering its body with a thick layer of rock-hard feathers, agile like a fish in the water, the tight muscles that could rival the strongest of animals, this here is their real first challenge.

And they need to lay off that loosen altitude for once to face it.

In the meantime, a familiar shape got thrown into the scene. Quite literally.

With an approaching scream launching over the trees, the blonde teen, Jaune Arc crashed right into the flying beast at a high speed. The screaming stopped as he crashed into the bird's body that's hard as steel while managing to grab onto one of the feathers before sliding off mid-air. Before his calling for help out of despair could escape his mouth, his partner, Pyrrha Nikos ran out of the treeline with an also threatening scorpion-shaped Grimm pursuing behind her, ripping the distant line of trees into a clearing.

"Gahhhhhhhhh-Guys, help!" The Blonde called for help, using all of his strength to grip onto the Nevermore's hardened feathers as it tries to shake the young man off.

...

And now, there are two more problems to take care of.

* * *

 **Oh look! I'm not dead yet! And the chapter's writing is just as bad as ever!**

 **With all honesty though, it's kind of hard to imagine it took this long for me to release this chapter, given that I already finished writing this back in April last year. The stuff that I had to deal with for the past few months are tough, mostly school stuff, but nothing to write home about.**

 **Let's count what happened in between the release of these two chapters-**

 **-Avengers Endgame aired**

 **-JoJo part 5 anime ended**

 **-doom eternal is coming out**

 **-I learned how to code**

 **And a bunch of other stuff! Crazy, I know! I really dragged the release of the chapter for this long! Unbelievable!**

 **Well, the hiatus being long is one thing, but I did manage to hone my English level and overall writing skills by a bit, and I guess I'm picking that original passion for writing back up somewhat. It would be a shame for a completely structured out plotline to go to waste after spending all that time planning it out. I still can't promise a consistent schedule for the release of the chapters, but expect it to have some better writing than what I had before.**

 **Also, how in the hell did this fic get this much favs and follows while I was gone!? You guys are wonderful.**


End file.
